Changed Future: REWRITE
by Raos
Summary: Trunks has returned to his timeline. He easily dispatches two of the threats to his world. However Android 18 has escaped. He searches day and night as the android relunctacntly hides from the vengful saiyan. However when a threat greater than Trunks can handle approaches can he bring himslef to offer her redemption? Will she take it? Even so can they defend the earth?
1. Android 18 escapes!

**Sup everyone, like I promised my story is back with a zenkai boost meaning it'll be better than originally intended. So the first chapter is pretty much the same scenario only typed differently and longer and still making sense. **

**So like I said in the previous story, go to my favorites and read 'Reprogrammed' awesome story if you're a T/18 fan. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Dragonball franchise….sadly.**

**Now on with the story hope you enjoy and let me know what you think about the changes.**

**Escape of Android 18!**

In Trunks' apocalyptic timeline androids 17 and 18 have taken over the world doing whatever they feel like with no regard for the innocent lives they have stolen. Trunks has returned to his original timeline. Now that his power has reached new heights he knows he can take down the androids with little to no trouble at all. The young warrior is wearing the saiyan armor he got from the past with a newly forged sword. After reuniting with his mother and is sitting by the radio waiting for the androids to make their next move.

Trunks' mother Bulma came into his room holding a mug with tea in it. "Would you like some tea?"

Trunks looked to his mother and smiled. "Yeah sure mom." The saiyan said as she handed him the cup. The saiyan took a sip and placed it down pressing his hands together for the androids.

"Still waiting huh?" Bulma asked.

Trunks nodded. "Yeah I really wish I could sense their life force so no one gets hurt, but instead I have to wait for them to play their _game_. " The young warrior sighed heavily looking away from his mother.

Bulma placed her hand on Trunks' shoulder gaining his attention. "Trunks I know you feel bad but look at it this way, there's no way to find them unless they reveal themselves but now that your strong enough you can put a stop to them to make sure they never harm anyone ever again."

He nodded to his mother. "Your right, I'll make sure the next time they attack will be the last."

"I know you said you've gotten stronger but are you absolutely sure you can take them down?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah the training in the past really paid off, I gotten stronger than the androids in the past and they were stronger than the ones here." Trunks said.

"Alright but still don't underestimate them, these are still the androids were talking about." Bulma said.

"Don't worry I won't." Trunks said. 'Father, Gohan, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Krillin, Piccolo, I promise I will avenge you all.'

The music in the room stopped and an emergency message was broadcast. "We inter- ahh!" The man was screaming and a chilling snap sound was heard causing Trunks to scowl in anger knowing what that sound was.

17's voice was then heard. "Hey humans in Parsley City you better start running 18 and I are about to have some fun." An explosion followed with the broadcast voicing nothing but static.

Trunks rose from his seat. "That's the last time!" The son of Vegeta transformed into super saiyan and then into ascended.

"I know you can do it Trunks." Bulma said.

Trunks looked to his mother with a thumb up. "I'll be back soon mom this time after the nightmare ends." Trunks then began running out the door and flying to the direction of Parsley City with his golden aura. 'It'll all be over soon.'

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Two figures with sadist grins on their faces floated above the radio station they just high jacked. One a young man with remorseless crystal eyes along with a beautiful platinum blond woman with identical eyes watching all the humans flee for their lives without knowing it's all in vain.

The male was the first to speak. "Pathetic humans, do you ever wonder why they bother running?" He asked as he blasted a couple cars with his finger.

18 shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows that only makes them more fun to kill."

17 nodded and asked. "Although the games no fun without _real _resistance." He said as humans with machine guns were shooting at them. "I'm starting to think we should have left the kid alive."

"So what? Now no one can dirty our clothes." 18 said as she pointed her finger at the humans who stopped firing and began fleeing. "Let's just enjoy ourselves." She said as a yellow ball of light appeared at her fingertip and a sinister smile on her face.

"Right." 17 said pointing at one of the fleeing humans.

"No you don't!"

17 and 18 turned to look at the last person they expected to see floating a few feet in front of him as the humans fled. 17 was the first to speak. "Well look who it is, hey glad you're still around we were getting bored." He then looked up and down at his familiar outfit, the same outfit the saiyan prince died in. "Aw that's sweet you went searching for your father's clothes, how fitting you get to die in them don't you think sis?"

18 shrugged not really caring. "Whatever let's kill him this time I've had enough of him dirtying my clothes."

17 turned his gaze to the super saiyan. "Right, time to send you off to daddy."

Trunks said nothing scowling at the two beings he grew up hating. He hated how these two were talking as if he wasn't meant to be taken seriously, it infuriated him in the past and even now when he has the power to end them with no trouble what so ever.

17 smiled at his silence. "Let's see it should take about thirty seconds to kill you."

18 smirked at this. "It would take me three."

Trunks interrupted slightly agitated. "Stop joking around this is the end for you."

18 put a hand to her head and groaned. "Not another speech."

"Don't worry this is the last." Trunks said. "You both are going to pay for every single life you've taken."

17 smiled and looked towards his sister. "Hey 18 I'll handle him this time."

18 rolled her eyes at this. "Whatever just hurry it up." The deadly beauty took a seat on an exploded cop car.

"Yeah, yeah." 17 said as he got into his stance and looked at the saiyan who only had his arms crossed not that it mattered he was their plaything if he wanted to act cocky let him it'll only make it as fun when he killed his father. "How should I break you this time?"

Trunks smirked at this. "I was going to ask the same thing about you."

17 scoffed at that and charged at the saiyan at the same amount of speed less than a week ago eager to remind him who he was dealing with. The android threw a punch but the saiyan vanished. His eyes widened in surprise at this even 18 who was watching from the sidelines. Before he could even think he was punched in the back sending him sliding across the ground and hitting some rubble.

18's eyebrows were raised at this. 'He wasn't this fast before.' Not too long ago his attacks were easy to follow but this time he was so fast it was as if he teleported.

Trunks stood there watching as the android got up and turned around scowling in anger. Though the saiyan could end this conflict as fast right away he prefers that his opponents learn that their outmatched this time first.

17 glared angrily at the boy who didn't look the least bit afraid. The android usually swat him like a fly and yet he's acting like he's no big deal. "Not bad you manage to get a lucky shot in."

Trunks kept frowning at his opponent. "That wasn't lucky I was just too fast for you to see."

17 snarled angrily at him. "Now you've really ticked me off you lousy saiyan!" The android charged forward at full speed but Trunks appeared floating above him, kicked his face causing him to stumble quickly descended on the ground and back handed him sending him cart wheeling away landing in the same pile of rubble.

Trunks looked at the male android waiting for him to stand up but then shifts his gaze at the female android who decided to charge at him. She threw a punch but was easily swayed and countered with a punch to her gut causing her to grab her stomach in pain. He then hammers his balled fists sending her downward making the ground crack from impact.

18's eyes widened at this, she tried to sneak attack him but was easily countered also those attacks hurt, usually they stung only slightly but now she couldn't help but cringe at the pain. The female android stood up and scowled at the saiyan who was standing with arms crossed as if he thought he could win. She was shaking with visible anger at her. "Now I'm pissed!"

17 stood up just as enraged. "Same here." The male android glared angrily at the hybrid who was still standing as if he nor his sister were no big deal. 'This is insane, we've always had to hold back just to have fun with him, and he's acting all smug just because of a few lucky shots. '

Trunks looks at the enraged twins, satisfied that their getting a taste of their own medicine. "This isn't as fun when **you're** at the receiving end of someone else's mercy is it?" He asked rhetorically. "Idiots imagine how the innocent people you slaughtered felt, think about how my master Gohan felt." He sees the androids are scowling at him not even listening but even so continued. "Don't worry though you monsters won't feel it for long."

18 was the first to speak. "Oh blah, blah, blah, 17 let's kill this punk." She shifted her gaze to her brother.

17 returned her gaze chuckling and nodded as she did in return. Both androids charged at the saiyan eager to finally kill him. 18 and 17 attacked Trunks at the same time not holding back as they did with Gohan only this time Trunks wasn't being pushed back. He blocked or swayed both of their strikes with ease as if he was mocking them this only infuriated the androids as they kept attacking. Neither twins have landed a single punch. And they see the arrogant smirk that could be mistaken for Vegeta's. How dare he! Both have taken down the strongest warriors this planet has to offer and always forced him running now he thinks he can mock them.

Trunks sees the angry look on their faces as he kept blocking or swaying and decides its finally time to put an end to this Trunks knees 17 in the gut and backhands 18 sending her flying he then uppercuts 17 and put his hands over his head ready to finish him off with the attack his master taught him.

"Masenko-Ha!" He shouted releasing a yellow energy wave intent on destroying the male android.

'Damn it!' 17 thought enraged stopping his momentum he then looks with widened eyes at the huge energy wave heading for him. He place both hands in front of him and fired his photon flash confident it could counter his attack. The two attacks were at a stalemate for a brief moment before the Masenko was overwhelming his photon flash. Panicking the android thrusts his arms apart releasing his android barrier technique, it manages to hold against the front of the attack however the barrier begins to crack under pressure and the next second it shatters causing 17 to fall from the impact and land on a pile of rubble. The male android cringes at the pain as he took enough of the blast to cause all sorts of pain throughout his body. He looks up extremely angry at the saiyan floating above him aiming his palm towards him, his eyes widened he feels a shiver going up his spine. He's not afraid! He can't be afraid!

The saiyan was about to put an end to the male android however his sister interfered, with his natural senses he managed to see the female android coming. He ducks as a she kicks over him, not wanting to waste any more time he grabbed the back of her jacket and threw her downward a few feet away from her brother. He glares down at both androids and finally sees it's time to put an end to the nightmare once and for all. He was about to unleash separate energy waves at the androids but stops caught off guard by a familiar energy source. The son of Vegeta looks upwards in curiosity and curses at the familiar creature.

Quickly the creature shouts. "Solar flare!"

Trunks cursed as he covered he rubbed his eyes not believing he fell for the same thing twice. "Damn it!" He says as he rubs his eyes. The hybrid was then struck from behind, little pain was felt but the attack had enough force to send him flying.

Both androids eyes were also in pain as they two saw the light. Android 18 was able to rub her eyes however 17 does not have that luxury as he is in too much pain to even move his arms at the moment.

"Wh-what is this!" 17 yelled, why would the saiyan use solar flare on them was he trying to run away probably that's all he ever does like that other blonde. Then again that wasn't his voice calling out the name of the attack it must be someone else but who and why?

"Welcome home." A creepy voice said that made 17 shiver slightly.

"Whos there!" 17 yelled frustrated that he couldn't see. The android also felt something sucking him up, he tries to struggle but his body won't stop hurting, infinite energy supply or not he still felt pain spread out his body from the brat's attack. He screams out uselessly trying to move regardless of the pain.

"A few more seconds!" The voice said chuckling evilly.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

In a pile of rubble Trunks keeps rubbing his eyes furiously trying to rid himself of the pain in his eyes. The saiyan opens his eyes wincing in pain as all he saw was a blur. "Damn it! I didn't count on Cell showing up!" Trunks yells cursing himself for not destroying both androids on sight, he needs to recover before he manages to absorb both of them and become complete. However not wanting to crash threw any buildings he hurriedly rubs his eyes to recover and stop the fiend.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Back at the middle of the ruined city 18 manages to mostly recover from the solar flare and sees some sort of green creature standing where her brother was lying in pain. He had spots that were glowing and he was screaming as an aura surrounded it. 'What the hell is that thing, what's it doing?' She asked frantically looking around for 17. She however glares at the annoying creature clearly annoyed but stares at it curiously as the sound of his voice was changing as well as its appearance.

Cell feels exhilarated as the new power courses through his veins. The transformation becomes complete and his power has reached new heights by becoming one step closer to perfection. 'Ah yes, this feeling, just one more, one more and I will become complete.' He shifts his now crystal eyes onto android 18, the second key to his perfect form.

18 winced at the appearance of the monster. Whatever this thing is it was disgusting, it looked like it had a crown on it's head, green with black spots over it's body. What disgusted her the most was that it had the same eyes as herself and 17's. "What are you?" She asked taking a step back holding her nose in disgust.

"Hmhmhm, my name is Cell come now surely Dr Gero told you and 17 about me." Cell said smiling taking a step forward. "Didn't he say something about becoming a part of my ultimate perfection?"

18 looked at him oddly for a moment then her eyes widened when he remembered what her 'creator' told her before she blasted his robotic head.

"_You will see..some..day he…will swallow you up… and then you will become a part of his ultimate perfection."_

18 then remembered some sort of creature the size of her hand in a tank, it was deformed after brushing it off as nonsense she and 17 blasted the laboratory from up above. The female android looks at the creature and points at it. "You're that thing Dr Gero was yammering on about."

"Hahahahaha yes and like 17 you two will become a part of me and together we shall become perfection." Cell said raising his tail up.

18's eyes widened. "17? Wait what did you do with 17?"

"Hahahahahaha he has become a part of me." Cell said.

18 shook with a mixture of sadness and anger. This anger outshined her anger towards Trunks. The deadly beauty glared angrily at Cell. "You bastard!" 18 yelled angrily as pink energy focused at her right hand.

"Power blitz!" She yelled throwing pink energy at Cell who merely deflected it causing a building to fall under a pink explosion. Her eyes widened as the creature walked towards laughing as if savoring the moment.

18's eyes widened in fear, that attack should have been enough to take him down and yet he brushed it aside like it was nothing.

Cell kept walking casually with a sick smile. "Now it's your turn join me and well achieve perfection!"

"Never! You'll never take me!" This is unbelievable first that brat was giving her and 17 a beating and now this creature Cell is toying with her. With an angry battle cry she charges right at Cell and tries to kick his neck. However her attack only goes through an afterimage and is kicked in the back sending her to a building that collapses on top of her. The android turns so she is lying on her back to see Cell floating over her.

"Hahahaha come now why delay the inevitable!" Cell laughed as he swung his tail up.

18 realizes that she is completely outmatched against this thing especially without her brother. 'This is not happening!' The deadly beauty realizes she will have to run away this time. She quickly stands up and flies the opposite direction hoping to get away. "How could this happen?"

"Hahahahaha!" Cell laughs as he too takes to the air, he knows that in this form he should be more than enough for Trunk regardless of how he was taking on both androids at the same time, he decides to savor the moment before achieving his perfect form he goes not too fast for the android enjoying the game of cat and mouse.

Trunks recovered from the solar flare, flies over to where he senses Cell's energy, he sees the biomechanical menace chasing the android, he kicks Cell in the head sending him downward creating a crater where he landed. The saiyan looks at the retreating form of android 18 and unleashes a powerful energy wave to take her down.

18 flies but looks over her shoulder and sees an energy wave headed for her. The android flies over it as it flies harmlessly into space. She sees the brat aiming his palm at her but he ends up blocking an attack from Cell. Not wanting to take any chances she flies off to the outskirts to the city.

Trunks glares as 18 escapes from view. "Damn it!" He exclaims as he backhands Cell off of him. The saiyan glares at Cell with intense anger. "So Cell you managed to absorb 17 huh?"

Cell's eyes widened in surprise at that. "Well Trunks you're just full of surprises aren't you?" Cell asked with a grin. "Not only did you manage to fight off the androids single handedly but you also know my name."

"I know a lot more, Dr Gero created you to absorb androids 17 and 18 in order to achieve your perfect form am I right?" Trunks asked rhetorically.

Cell frowned in surprise and then began to laugh. "Hahahaha I see you took a trip to the past in your mother's time machine haven't you?" He asked swaying his tail back and forth. "So the rumors of her invention are true, I thought I would have need of it but thanks to you I managed to take 17 into my being and now after I'm through with you I will take 18 as well to achieve perfection."

Trunks grinned at this. "Actually you won't be going anywhere 17 will be the only android you absorbed." The saiyan unsheathed his blade and pointed it at Cell. "But first you seem confident that you'll be able to find the other android, mind telling me why?"

Cell smiled and pointed his finger to his head. "Not only that I gained power from 17 but also his memories, the androids have a home hidden from view and I know exactly where she's going. "

Trunks glared at him. "Tell me where she lives, now!"

Cell only laughed as he put his arms at his sides. "I'll test my full power out on you!" The monster laughed as a dark purple aura surrounded him, he's not even in his perfect form and already he feels intoxicated in his new form.

To Trunks however it was less then what he had imagined. This version of semi perfect Cell was weaker than his counterpart, if he had to guess he was only a little bit stronger than Piccolo was after he fused with Kami. He would him finished him off now but his at a torn on what to do, Cell is the only one who knows where the other android is and he can't risk allowing him to take his perfect form regardless if he would be weaker or not. With a sigh he realizes he'll have to search for the android on his own, he can't risk forcing Cell to try to self-destruct or use solar flare on him if he realizes he can't win. With his sword in his right hand he charges at Cell.

The bio mechanical android's eyes widened at the boy's speed. He quickly fires his big bang crash attack at Trunks however he manages to avoid it and charges at him. Cell tries to strike him with his stinger; however it was cut it off before it could make contact. The monster's eyes widened in pain at this, before he could react Trunks kicks him upwards and raises his hands up.

"It's over for you!" Trunks yells unleashing his heat dome attack.

Cell looks down in shock as the blast attacks him head on. Before he could act his struck by it. "No! I need my perf-" A gold flash fills the air as he is engulfed in it.

Trunks looked upwards and tries to feel for his energy, then he looks down to see his stinger that he cut off shaking. Not wanting to fall for the same trick he and his friends made during his trip to the past he blasts an energy wave destroying any chance Cell had to come back. The saiyan can't feel his energy any longer, he then takes off in the same direction 18 went hoping to finally put an end to the nightmare permanently. 'Damn it I wasted too much time!' He scolds himself searching the forests surrounding the city. He can't detect any life forces disappearing so he knows she's playing it smart to avoid him. "Damn it!" The saiyan yells as he looks left and right flying over trees.

The saiyan stops realizing there's no point trying to find her now, without the ability to detect her life force it's like finding a needle in a haystack. "Shit!" With a heavy sigh the saiyan decides to at least shout out a message. "ANDROID 18! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME KNOW THAT I WILL FIND AND DESTROY YOU FOR ALL THE INNOCENT LIVES YOU'VE STOLEN!" The saiyan shouted then took off to parsley City to see if anyone needed help with leaving.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

In the forest android 18 sees her former plaything flying away. Her eyes were still widened with all that transpired. Not too long ago she and her brother were enjoying themselves like usual then the brat comes with a greater deal of strength than ever. It was normal for him to improve after every encounter but never to this much it was only less than a week ago that they dealt with him and either her or 17 beat him within an inch of his life and then go home. But not this time, this time he showed that he outclassed her brother and herself as well, though her brother always bragged that he was the strongest they both knew she was the one with more strength even though it wasn't by much. His power has gotten stronger than Gohan and admitting herself. But now? Now his power easily beat them down he was about to finish them off when this strange creature, Cell uses solar flare to blind him as well as her and 17. The creature then absorbed 17 and-

Her eyes widened when realization hit her.

…

17 is dead.

…

Her brother is dead.

…

She's all alone.

…

18 leaned her back against the tree taking a breath and sat down with her hands holding her platinum blond felt something wet falling down her right cheek. Curiously the android touched it and looked at her hand. Tears? For what? 17's cocky smile flashed in her mind. The android felt the same sensation flowing down her other cheek. She tried to wipe her eyes but found herself making more. She started sniffling. "17" Never has she cried since Dr Gero converted her and 17 into androids. The deadly beauty let her tears fall hitting the ground. She started sobbing then a flash of the brats face appeared in her mind. An angry scowl formed on her face. This is all his fault! They could have handled that creature easily if that brat hadn't interfered on their fun! Yes he was able to hold his own but that was only due to dumb luck! That luck would have ran out just like it did for the other brat!

'He couldn't have beaten us!'

She remembers him aiming both hands at her and 17 separately. His next attack couldn't have had enough power to take them out! If she and 17 had fought at their best from the beginning they would have disposed of him easily or sent him running and hiding like usual. She refuses to believe that she and 17 were beaten by this punk! That thing if they had blasted the tank holding it directly while it still held it 17 would have been alive and they would have beaten down the brat like usual only this time they would have made sure to finish the job.

'But why did I run away?'

Why did she? She and her brother are- were the strongest beings in the universe. The ultimate fighting machines not even the greatest warriors could touch them. It took years for there to be warriors that could even match one of them. However this time when the brat punched her she felt more pain then she ever did from the other blonde. It was hardly bearable, it amazes her that she was still conscious after taking those hits. Somehow he had gotten too strong for her to fight him on her own. She clenches her fist and grinds her teeth infuriated at the thought. The android blinked multiple times hoping that this was a bad dream, she never really slept not seeing the point in it but she must be dreaming 17 can't be dead! He can't be dead! She can't be alone!

'I'LL KILL HIM! I WILL!'

But how? She already admitted that he was too strong for her to fight individually and now 17 is gone. Tears were still falling down her cheeks anger still clouded her mind however she's not her brother. As much as she loved 17 he always was the more impulsive immature of the two. She has no doubt that if he had killed her first he would have charged in to fight thinking he only got lucky letting rage guide his actions. With a heavy sigh the android realizes it's useless to ponder here. Right now it could be dangerous. Oh great now she has to worry about danger like all the weak insects on this planet. Carefully she flies through the trees not wanting to attract the attention of the brat. She flew her way home thinking one thought multiple times.

'This isn't happening!'

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Trunks flew home sighing heavily. He just can't believe this, he had them right where he wanted them. The saiyan was going to avenge all his friends and father then Cell shows up unexpectedly. He scolds himself for that. How many times had Gohan told him to never let his guard down? He should have just blasted both androids to pieces but a part of him wanted them to know they were no match for them. He wanted them to know they were outmatched! Is that so wrong? Of course it was, he let his anger guide his actions even if it was only a minute or two he should have ended it the second he saw them.

Trunks lands in front of Capsule Corporation. With a sigh he opened the door and walked downstairs. "Mom I'm home!" Trunks yells.

Bulma walks up to her son and hugs him. "Oh thank goodness you're alright, so did you do it?"

Trunks looks down unable to face her. "I was about to but something happened."

Bulma wore a worried look. "What happened?"

Trunks explained everything to his mother everything . He told her he was beating the androids without any problem whatsoever then Cell showing up giving one of the androids time to escape.

Trunks looked down not wanting to face her. "I'm sorry mom I should have finished them off right when I saw them."

Bulma grabbed his shoulders. "Hey your alive that's all I care about." The genius said to him. "Look those two robbed you of your childhood, they caused us so much pain, anyone else maybe even Goku or Gohan might have done the same thing, you didn't count on Cell showing up, all you have to do is find her and make sure she never hurts anyone again."

Trunks looked at her in the eye. "But she could attack another city, more people could get hurt before I can stop her."

Bulma shook he head and sighed. "Listen there's nothing we can do about that, and besides I think she'll be avoiding public areas for quite a while." She said walking away.

Trunks raised an eyebrow as she walked away. "Why do you say that?"

She turned around smiling. "Well if she ran away that means she knows you're too strong for her just like you did when you fought against them right?" Seeing that he's still confused she continues. "You always came to them whenever they attacked cities also anyone can recognize her so she'll have to avoid public areas for a while."

Trunks sees where she's getting at. "Right so she can't hurt heavily populated areas now, but that also makes it harder to find her." He finished dejectedly.

"Hey let's not worry about that now, come on I have dinner ready." She said walking away.

"Right." Trunks said following his mother. 'Don't worry everyone I will avenge you!'

**So as you can see same scenario typed differently. Android 18 has escaped! What will she do? Will Trunks find her? How long will she avoid the saiyan? **

**Alright so I have something a little different planned then originally not too different but significant. First every chapter will be 5K long without my notes. Alright so I hoped you all enjoyed this and will enjoy the next chapters of this rewrite. See you guys later! **


	2. Predator to Prey

**Alright so as I promised each chapter will be different, some slightly others others quite drastically. Origianally i wasnt going to do this but then I thought why not? So some of you will hate me for this, some of you will love me for this others will brush this off and ignore it. So yeah i hope i dont lose any of you as my precious readers whether you review or otherwise. **

**You all enjoy this.**

_Previously on Changed Future, Trunks has returned to his orignal timeline with one goal in mind, to bring peace to the future and put an end to it's era of darkness, he was able to best both androids however preparing the final blow he was suddenly blinded by the monster Cell of his timeline. The bio android succesfully absorbed Android 17 after seeing she was no match for Gero's ultimate creation 18 fleds succsesfully away. Trunks quickly dispatches Cell and realised 18 has escaped with a new determination he vows to find and destroy the last android, will she be found, destroyed, find out here on this chapter of changed future._

**Predator to prey**

Trunks in his capsule corp jacket is sitting on the tallest building of Pepper town, the town where **they** murdered his mentor and best friend Gohan. It had been four days since Android 18 escaped from Trunks. The saiyan in question senses the energy of the towns people looking left and right for the the last threat to humanity. He hopes to spot the android before she attacks so he can finally put an end to the nightmare once and for all. Due to her having an unfeeling life force he has to resort to waiting for the phsycoptath and feel for any energies missing. He sighs heavily and curses himself once again for not destroying both androids on sight like he should have, like Gohan would have done.

"I wonder what he would say to me for this." Trunks says to himself. He gets a call from his phone, knowing this is the fith time he'd ignore it he decided not to ignite his mother's temper. He answers the phone hesitantly. "Hi mom."

Trunks pulls his phone away from his ear as she shouts. "YOU HAVENT ANSERWED YOUR PHONE SINCE YOU LEFT THE HOUSE FOR DAYS AND ALL YOU DO IS SAY 'HI MOM!?'"

Trunks sweat dropped as he heard his mother scold him. It's no wonder why his father chose her. "Mom look I can explain."

"YOU ALREADY HAVE NOW COME HOME NOW!" Bulma yells and then with a breath speaks again. "Look Trunks I know you need to find her and I wish you could but you need to come home and rest, what do you think the android will do to you after she finds you comepletely exhausted?"

Trunks looks over the city thinking it over. It's true with her infinite energy supply she could go on for days without sleep, he however half saiyan or not needs to rest from time to time. With a sigh he speaks through the phone again. "Alright mom I'll be home as soon as I can."

With a sigh bulma speaks. "Thank you, I'll have some lunch ready when you get home."

"Sounds good I'll be home soon, love you."

"I love you too son." She says as Trunks hears her hang up the phone.

With a heavy sigh he puts the phone back into his jacket, looks over the ruined town one last time and ascends into the air. He turns around flies back to West City. 'I promise Gohan, Father everyone I'll finish the job this time!'

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Meanwhile at capsule corporation Bulma is making lunch for herself as well as her son. Well mostly for Trunks considering his saiyan apetite, it's a miracle that she was able to buy enough food for the two of them especially with the androids destroying everything. 'Oh Vegeta, Gohan I hope you know what a great man he's becoming."

As she stired her son's favorite soup there was a knock on the door. "Who could that be?" She walks over to the door wondering who it is Trunks has a key to the house so theres no telling who this was. A survivor begging for food?

She opens the door to see someone she's never met before. A woman looking in her late twentys with short black hair with blue eyes Bulma gives off a curious gaze. "Hello can I help you?"

The woman turned her gaze away from her and spoke. "I'm sorry but is your son Trunks Brief here?"

Bulma raised an eyebrow at this. 'Trunks never told me he was dating.' The scientist thought looking at the girl. She looks a little too old for Trunks but then again does age really matter? "Is there somethng wong?"

"Well know I just think he should know something." The woman said.

Bulma tilted her head. "I'm sorry but I never got your name, mine is Bulma Brief."

The woman seem to hesitate at first. "Mine's Videl Satan."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

In an island there's a mansion meant to house the former world martial arts champion the one who took Goku's place at the world martial arts tournament as he and his friends were fighting Frieza. Though he earned his title among ordinary men he was no match for a certain duo who took his life along with his home. It use to house both but now after certain events only the platinum blond is sitting on the luxurious couch staring at the T.V. for days hoping to take her mind of a missing person in the house. With her infinite energy supply she doesnt need sleep and can stay awake for all eternity.

The news appeared with a speacial report. "A speacial warnng to all citizens remember to keep an eye out for this woman, she is extremel-" It never finished as the T.V exploded from an energy blast.

18's eyes widened at what she's done when she put her pointed finger down. "Fuck!" She exclaims now knowing she has nothing but the radio to use to sheild her mind from the aching feeling that took root in her mind. However she remembers she trashed that too after a certain brodcast of the death of her- she stopped right there once again reinforcing the wall that kept her emotions in check. "Damn it!"

She really needs to blow off some steam. The android wandered around the mansion looking for something-anything that'l keep her occupied. 18 sees the weight room and walks in, a chuckle escaped her lips as she looked around. She looks to see a two handed weight filled with four big weights on each end. Pathetic humans, to think they considered lifting this was something considered amazing. With but one finger in the middle she effortlessly lifts it up, she remembered doing this just to taunt the 'world champion' its a wonder why Goku or any of his friends tried to show they were the strongest rather than that joke. Bored with her reminicing she quickly tilts her finger sending it crashing against other excersising equipment. There was never any need for them, after all they are-were the strongest in the universe. And also the equipment would be useless to them, even if they had the human components to grow stronger the equipment wouldnt be much use, all those weights put together would only make a half decent light weight at the most.

18 walks out of the weightroom looking for anything else to keep her from thinking certain thoughts. The android walks into the home arcade they put together by taking any game arcade game they found amusing for when they didnt feel like going on their killing sprees, it was mainly 17's idea to put it together, it use to be the mansion's medal room. that housed all of the 'world champion's' medals from achievements in whatever sport he or his daughter competed in, after they took the mansion he disintigrated every medal and took various game machines and put them here at first she wanted nothing to do with it but after constant asking and she was bored out of her mind she agreed and enjoyed beating him on EVERY game, afterwards he would throw a tantrum, break the machine and bring a game similar to the one he broken as long as he deemed it wouldnt 'make' him lose . However now he wont be here to enjoy it, well she admittied she could use something to keep her occupied. With a sigh. "Better than nothing." She walks into her home arcade. She walks out with every machine broken on the ground.

The android feels the same iritating wet sensation on her cheeks since her escape. She feels her cheek and sees another tear drop. Not wanting to destroy her home she immediately flies out through the nearest closed window shattering it on her way out. With and yells angrily.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

18 throws pink energy blasts boulder after boulder careful not to blast anywhere she cant see not wanting to attract the attention of a certain lavender haired brat, half an hour or so she calms down her face filled with tear lines. She feels her face wiping away the annoying substance that wont stop pouring out of her eyes. She looks at her hands with the angriest scowl she's ever shown. The cyborg is aware that Cell was the one who killed her brother but he's already dead. How does she know? Simple she saw a golden flash in the sky during her escape and the saiyan flying out not even wounded, and that creature was stronger then her by a large gap. This means he's now leagues ahead of her and 17. "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!" She wants to blast everything in sight, however she wants to atleast keep her home she flies up and goes into the ocean going faster then wny submarine unconcously killing any animal life in her way searching for another uninhabiated area where the brat wont find her. Yet another thing to be pissed, she cant kill whenever and whoever she wants now, she's too weak to kill the half saiyan scum. "FUCK!"

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Trunks landed infront of the ruined Capsule corporation building he calls home. The saiyan reaches for the door and hears two voices, one he found unfamiliar as well as her energy. 'Mom's never had a friend over, well thats good she needs to have more people around her like before the androids runed eveyrthing.' He opens the door and walks in to see his mother along with a woman he's never seen before. "Hey mom, who's this?"

With a serious tone Bulma spoke. "Trunks your gonna want to hear this but first I think you should eat dinner."

Trunks looked at the woman. "Hey my names Trunks." The saiyan said holding out his hand.

She shook it in response. "Mine's Videl Satan."

After exchanging greetings he began wolfing down all his dinner much to the woman's suprise althogh she wasnt disgusted, she looks like she's actually use to seeing people eat like this. After Trunks finished every plate of dinner he had. He looked between his mother and Videl. "So what's this you need me to hear?"

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

In a rocky mountain area 18 is blasting pink energy at mountain after mountain letting off some major steam. "SHIT!" Her mind constantly screaming. 'DESTROY EVERYTHING!' Which she did, every mountain in the lifeless land scape not caring if she's spotted at the moment. With her power she could easily destroy the planet so she made sure she only blasted straight at the mountains. "DAMN IT ALL!" She hasnt been this angry since before she could remember. She was angry at Cell for taking her brother, angry at the brat for weakining them before they had a chance to deal with Cell, angry at 17 for letting himself die angry at Dr Gero for creating that thing and angry at herself for not saving her twin. After creating a huge crater she let out a deep sigh. She looked up at the sky with her trademark scowl. '17 I swear I'll make him pay for this.'

Not knowing what else to do at the moment she flies back home.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Trunks let out a gasp at what he just heard. "Are you serious, you know where she lives?"

Videl nodded in acknowlegdment. "Well it maybe where they use to live it was about 10 years ago when they came and took our mansion."

Trunks stared at her wide eyed. "They took your home?" The saiyan got another nod from her.

"They came after they spotted our mansion after one of their rampages." Videl said solemnly. 'Never have I imagined something so horrifying.'

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

**Flashback 10 years ago**

Videl was outside practicing martial arts, hoping to one day take on the androids. The 16 year old wants to put an end to their rampaging, her father would do it however he broke his arm during his last match. Funny thing though, he never went to the doctor after his last fight. Also he has been getting alot of stomach pains over the years, for some reason she's been getting the aching feeling that her father was lying. However she ignored it knowing her father was the world champion for a reason.

After her final training session she goes back inside. A butler hands her a sweat towel as she walks in the mansion. "Have you seen my dad around?"

"The master is in bed trying to rest his injuries." He said.

"Oh i see." Videl said in a soft tone which was caught on by the butler.

"Is there something the matter, young mistress?" The butler asked.

"No nothing at all" The servant bowed and walked away to do whatever menial task needed to be done." She said walking to her room.

However she turned around when she heard one voices outside the door. "Hey you two arent-AH! ANDR-"There was the sound of a gun shot. The door was slammed opened and two figures who were easily identifyable by anyone these days. One was a blonde woman wearing a jean demi jacket, black undershirt, white striped long sleevs, black tights and brown boots. The other a male she would have found a bit attractive if he werent a mass murderer, he had long black hair with a black shirt, orange hankerchief, and long white sleeve under shirt with jeans, a gun strapped to him and blue sneakers. There was no question who-what they were. Not wanting to confront them immediately Videl hid in the nearest closet as they glanced around the home.

An iritated female tone spoke. "I told you not to make a mess!"

"Hey all i did was open the door besides I liked where we lived." The male replied.

"Are you kidding? That cabin you found was a dump."

"I always thought it had character."

"Oh shut up and look at this place." The female spoke as foot steps were heard. "This place is huge."

"Dont you think it's a little big for just the two of us?"

"I think it's big enough, with a mansion this size you can finally have that home arcade you've been whining about."

"Well we'd already have one if you hadnt turned the basement into your personal closet."

"Whatever, this way we can finally have enough room for our stuff, and we can keep the human servants, we are on an island so they couldnt get away from us."

"No, IF we move here, were not letting a single human insect here, the cowards weil probably make some lousy escape plans while were off playing our games and well have to chase them all down otherwise the news would come and interupt our privacy from time to time."

Videl's eyes widened as she heard a certain word. 'Games?! Thats what they call their murder sprees!? Games!?' Those two monsters really arent human if this is all some sort of game.'

"Yeah I guess your right, that would suck, but we kill them outside I dont want their corpses dirtying our new home."

"Yeah yeah." The male replied as their foot steps finally stopped near her door. "I can hear your breathing, come out or I blast you."

Videl's eyes widened at this. Not wanting to be incinerated by whatever weapons they use, those balls that cause explosions from their finger tips she quickly gathers her courage and slowly opens her door. She opens wearing a scowl trying not to give into her fear, she sees the twins looking at her with amusement. "What do you want?"

17 smiled at her. "Well, well arent you the pretty one."

Videl scowled even harder at the male's taunting.

"You obviously know who my sis and I are, care to tell us your name?"

Hoping to stall until her father gets here she humors him. "Videl, now why are you here?"

The female spoke smiling. "Thats no way for a lady to speak, didnt your mother teach you any manners."

The male glanced at his sister. "Now now we did drop in unexpectedly I think the lady deserves an answer dont you?" The android asked.

"Whatever." The female spoke.

The male spoke. "My sis and I are house hunting, we found there wasnt enough room for our things in our old place so we came looking to see if there was a new home, and this lovely place caught our eye." 17 said. "Now before we discuss your price I'd like to know what does the owner do for a living."

Scowling Videl decided to continue to humor him. "My dad's the world martial arts champion."

18 raised an eyebrow at this. "World champion?" The blonde asked. "You mean the one after Son Goku?"

Swallowing the Satan heiress replied. "Yes."

17 smiled with a wicked gleam in his eyes. "In that case bring him out, my sis and I could use some decent competition."

Videl was shocked when he heard those words, he didnt even flinch at her reply, part of her was hoping they would run when they heard that, after all they had no way of knowing her father was injured. "All right." The teenager walked away and sighed relievingly as they hadnt followed her. She felt so helpless with these two infront of her but she's the daughter of the world martial arts champion, so how can she feel that way? Then again these guys are far from human, they're robots who look and act as if they were human. She glances over her shoulder and feels relief that they're just looking around the mansion they were trying to take as thet're own.

Videl manage to make it to her father's room. "Dad!" She shouts not caring that he's on a phone call.

"Not now sweat pea, I'm on the phone, just give me a sec." Hercule said turning his attention back to the phone. "Yes that's right my injury has gotten worse my doctor said another three months." There was a loud reply. "Yes, yes I''m sorry but dont worry the second I'm better i'm hunting down those two and taking them down, now goodbye it's uh time for my physical therapy."There was a pause. "Alright I'll get better as quick as I can good luck to you." He resisted the urge to say phew infront of his daughter. "Is there something wrong Videl?"

Videl gave off a worried expression. "Dad, it's the androids there here!""

Hercule's eyes widened and his face became blue. The man instictively wanted to take his daughter and run off, however will they have time to escape? Can even one escape? Looking into his daughter's fearful gaze filled him with something he hasnt felt since the androids made themselves known, bravery. The champion had moved to this mansion on their private island along with his daughter in hopes those monsters wouldnt find them. He sighs heavily, he knew this day would come. The man stood up in his brown gi with white belt and opened a drawr and pulled out a capsule and handed it to his daughter.

Videl looked at the capsule curiously then looked up to her father. "Daddy what's this?"

Hercule looked into her eyes with a sad expression. "That's a capsule for a jet you can use to leave this island."

Videl looked at her father strangily. "Daddy why should I leave the island, I know your injured but you should be able to beat them right?"

Hercule closed his eyes painfully, but not physical pain, it was time to reveal the truth to the one who grew up looking up to. The champion removed the case of his right arm and showed that he was alright.

Videl's eyes brightened at that. "Daddy your arms better, now you can-" She paused for a moment looking at the grave expression of her father, somehow she always knew but she refused to believe it. "You never had an injury, you, you've never been sick, you lied to everyone, to me." The satan heiress said as if she realized. "W-why would you lie?"

Hercule grabbed the shoulder's of his daughter and looked at her disapointed gaze. "Sweet pea, listen I dont think I can fight them, I've seen what they can do, I cant beat them." Hercule said looking away. "Look I knew they'd kill me the moment i would challenge them, I couldnt stand the thought of you growing up without either of your parents."

Videl let tears fall down her face. "Daddy what are we going to do?"

Hercule gave off a sigh. "I'm going to stall them, I want you to get off this island."

Videl gave her father a hug. "Please let me help, maybe together we-"

"No!" Hercule shouted queitly. "Theres an emergency exit ready in your room, remove the portrait of your mother and you'll see a tunnel run through it dont look back, once you make it you'll be at the shore of the island, after that I want you to activate the jet and get out of here."

Videl looked at her father disapointed. "E-emergency tunnel, y-you planned this out didnt you?"

Hercule opened the door and spoke. "I want you to head north eight miles east of west city, there's a shelter that they havent found yet, get there and stay safe."

Videl watched as her father walked away. "Da-"

"GO!" He shoted in a rare tone of authority. "I'll catch up."

Videl didnt know what to think, she doesnt want her father to leave her, but somehow she knows her father is telling the truth saying theres nothing they could do. With tears in her eyes she runs quickly to her room, sees the portrait of her mother and removes it. She stops as she hears screaming outside, it's coming from their personal staff. And her father will be next. "I'm sorry." She says as she goes in the tunnel and puts the portrait back in place.

**(Flashback end)**

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Videl looked down trying to keep tears from falling out of her eyes. "I havent seen my father since so.." She shook her head. "Anyway I came here to tell you she's on what use to be our private Island caled 'Satan Island' we moved there so we wouldnt have to worry about android atacks, so much for that idea." She said solemnly.

Trunks looked her full of sympathy. "I'm sorry that must have been hard for you." He said trying to comfort her. "But how did you know to come to us?"

"I was out on a food run, then _they_ came on another rampage, your friend, Gohan saved me from the androids." She said with a sad smile. "He told me if I ever ran into trouble to come here to capsule corporation, but now that one of the androids are gone I thought I should tell you where the other one is so we can finally end all this."

Trunks and Bulma looked at her suprisingly. Her and Gohan must have gotten close if he told her to come here. Trunks stood up and looked at her. "I promise I'll take a look and leave your mansion in tact."

"Actually there might be a chance the android got away so if it's not please destroy it." Videl said sadly. "Too many memories."

Trunks nodded his head in understanding. "Thank you for telling me I'll go end this nightmare once and for all." The saiyan declared. "It was nice meeting you Videl." He said running out the door.

Videl sighed in relief hopefully now her father and so many of their victimns can rest peacfully now. "Thank you for the tea Mrs. Brief." She said walking out the door.

"Your leaving already?" Bulma asked.

Videl nodded. "My friend is watching my daughter I shouldnt keep them waiting." Videl said. "If your son comes back saying he destroyed the android tell him I said thank you please."

Bulma nodded. "Please do come back and visit, any friend of Gohan is a friend of ours."

She nodded and walked out the door. Happy that the nightmare will finally end. 'Father, Gohan now you can finally rest in peace, now I hope Pan hasnt given Erasa too much trouble.' She thought with a chuckle.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Android 18 was under water quickly going through it faster then any submrine, killing any shark that foolishly tried to make a meal out of her. 'I cant believe I'm doing this.' She thought. 'I cant believe why I'm doing this.' She doesnt want to be spotted by the brat, she knows she cant fight him right now if ever. She HATED getting wet. Luckily she already blew off some steam. With a sigh she thinks on her next course of action, until she finds out where the purple haired brat lives she cant kill him in his sleep, but what will she do in the meantime? Their-her home has already gotten dirty especially over the years since her and 17 killed all the personal staff, with him...gone... she could just kidnap plenty of secluded humans, yes she could _persuade_ them to do her bidding also whenever she felt like killing she could always kill the ones who try to escape or the ones who do the tasks wrong. She always did have more restraint then...17... pushing away such thoughts she decides when she get's home she'll think of a way to _hire_ a personal staff and hopefully some of the humans will have the location of the purple haired brat's home and she can tear him limb from limb and look at his helpless eyes just as they were when he was still the same weak little boy she loved to torment. She chuckled at the thought.

The deadly beaty arose from the water as she saw her destination. 'Satan Island' or what use to be, they never really thought of a new name for this place they just call it 'home'. She walks through the forest to see the luxuruious mansion that will soon be filled with a new personal staff of humans. 'Hopefully they wont be too hard to train.' She thought chuckling darkly. She always loved watching the humans run in vain, however if she was going to have serrvants she have to _teach_ them not to run. During her musing's she heard something, looking up she sees a gold light in the distance. "What?" She cursed as she hid in a bush seeing blondie landing infront of her home. Her eyes widened. 'How did he find this? No one is suppose to know about this place!' She thinks back and remembers a little girl, funny she doesnt remember killing...'Shit!' She thought as she watched the saiyan walk in her home. 17 and her only allowed her to live because they wanted to see her expression when they killed her father, they had no idea she got away and didnt care at the time saying they'll kill her another day. 'Just go in and fly away.' The android thought hopefully.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Trunks looked around amazed at the place, there must be about fifty rooms in this place. Hercule Satan, he was definitely smart to hide out here but he should have made a smaller home, or atleast underground, then again he didnt want to disapoint his daughter. His counter part maybe an idiot who didnt know what he was getting into with Cell but obviously this version wasnt so thick headed. The saiyan walked as quietly as possible not wanting to be caught by the android, all he has to do is find her and he'll destroy her as quickly as possible without any intrruptions. However where to look first? This place is enormous.

'Her family must be the second richest in the world.' Trunks thought looking around for any sign of the android. He saw the enormous living room with burnt marks where he assume the T.V was. 'The android MUST live here, she always did have a temper.' He kept walking as quietly as possible, he made it to a room, he assume it was one of the android's rooms. It looked comepletlet luxurious, the bed was wrapped in a crimson blanket as well as mirror along with a table filled with female items. The lone warrior kept walking and saw a room filled with broken arcade machines. 'She's not here.' The saiyan concluded.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

18 was getting really impatient, she thought of a sneak attack but then again she already tried that in their last battle and that didnt work out too well. She held back a sigh when he walked out. 'Now leave, what is he waiting for?' The android inwardly asked. She sees the brat aiming his palm towards her home. Her eyes widened in alarm. ;What is he-' Her answer was revealved before she could ask. A ball of energy was blasted at the mansion immediately exploding on cantact the whole place was reduced to mere rubble. Her eyes widened at this and even more anger rose against the saiyan so much so it took all she had not to attack her. She sees the brat fly off to who knows where glaring at his retreating form.

The android got out of her hiding place walking up to the remains of her mansion. The luxurious place that was more then big enough to suit her and 17's needs. She walked where her home _use_ to be, true she could find another place to call home but it held speacial memories of her and 17's freedom, the trophy they shared as rulers of this planet. To show that everything on it was theres and whatever wasnt they didnt want, her clothes, jewlery, pictures of her and 17 all gone. She stood in the middle of where her mansion use to be, she looks around to see if there was anything left salvaging, she removes a boulder and sees a burnt picture of her and 17. 18 is smiling as her brother is while putting bunny ears behind her head like a child. She scowled as this is the only memoty she had left. The cyborg goes on her knees and yells. "FUCK!" Tears come out of her eyes at the revelaton she was now alone AND homeless. She heard something headed her way, instictively she rolled out of the way as an energy blast landed where she was, the impact sending her sliding across the rubble she was now on her back glaring with eyes filled with intense hatred and though she would never admit it, fear.

The super saiyan frowning Trunks floated downward a few feet across the android. Pleased at the new look of fear in her eyes.

"There you are."

_Trunks has at last found android 18. Now the last remaining threat to humanity is within his reach. Will he put an end to her, restoring peace to his post apocolyptic world, or does she have a trick up her sleeve? Find out next time on Changed future!_**  
><strong>

**So guys there you have it the second chapter. You know one thing that bothered me about my original story, it skipped to the bad guy. It felt rushed, I mean I was so focused on not rushing the romance between Trunks and 18 that I rushed the action too much which in my opinion should NEVER happen in a good Dbz fic regaurdless if it's about romance there SHOULD be as much action as there is whatever genre the story is about, otherwise it's a story I would never read. Dont get me wrong I know not EVERY chapter should have action, that would make it old. So I hope you enjoyed this and look foreward to the next chapter. **

**Also in case you were wondering what part I meant you might disaprove of, it's that Pan is alive. Did I like her in GT? Hell no! Will she play a major part in the story? Probably not. Honestly I thought Goku and Gohan deserved atleast one living flesh and blood relative you know? Most likely she'll reapear at the end of the story or atleast close to it. That's all I have to say about her.**

**Deflow-I understand your telling me the difference between the anime and manga but are you trying to tell me my rewrite is bad or good? Dont get me wrong I'm glad your giving my stories a read but i need positive or negative feedback in my reviews, is it good or bad I'm going with the anime?**

**Fooler- I did type him going ssj, it was after he hears 17 on the radio, but I'm glad you loved it and hope you continue loving it.**

**Gesto- I think you got the PM, hope you leave a review. But to those who agree with Gesto, I dont think Cell's absorption works like Buu's, it's more like a fusion like Piccolo and Kami, or Goten and Trunks, remember how he easily beat down 17 who had unlimited energy, if his absorption was as simple as adding another power to his own then he wouldnt have gained that much power with his semi perfect form. Also 18 wasnt that much stronger then 17 so he shouldnt have gained enough power to toy with Vegeta who was toying with him before he absorbed her.**

**Well that is all have an awesome day :)**


	3. Confrontation, desperate measures

**Alright now here's were things get REALLY different I think you'll see what I mean soon so here we are with Chapter 3!**

_Previously on Changed Future Trunks returned home after failed searches for Android 18, once he had gotten home he met a survivor, Videl Satan daughter of this timeline's Hercule Satan, and she gave Trunks some much needed information, the stolen home of the androids. He headed straight for Satan Island, the android coming back from taking out her frustrations spots him entering her home and stays hidden waiting for him to leave. After a search Trunks leaves the mansion and blasts the mansion to rubble upon Videl's requeust. After she thought he left she walks towards the rubble of the house and finds only a picture of her and 17. Much to her suprise Trunks comes back and lands a few feet infront of the last android. Now that the saiyan warrior has finally found her will he be able to destroy her or will she gain the upper hand? Find out this chapter of Changed Future!_

**Confrontaion, desperate measures**

18 glared daggers at the object of her hatred, there he is wearing that jacket he usually wore with the sword strapped to his back with those long spikey golden locks. Now that she thought about it he did look older not that she cared, right now she might as well be staring at death in the face. She's wracking her brain on what to do. She sees that the boy actually thinks he can end it, this infuriated her and compelled her to attack.

Trunks watched as she begin to stand up. "Nowhere to hide now, huh android?"

"You brat! Do you know what you've done!?" 18 asked in a threatening tone which the saiyan was unfazed by. "You destroyed my home!"

"It wasn't your home to begin with, the real owner asked me to destroy it if you weren't in it."

That girl! She should have killed her the moment she saw her, her home, the memories of her and 17 in the house. It's all gone. "I'll kill you!"

Trunks smirked. "Let's see you try it!"

18 charges at the boy and swiftly punches his face and kicks his chest sending him cartwheeling. Trunks vanishes and kicks her upward, and appears above her slamming his balled hands on her sending her to the ground. As she's on the ground the saiyan powers up to get as much power as he could muster. He then flies at the android and vice versa exchanging blow for blow.

Trunks punches for her face, she blocks it, she tries to kick his side he blocks with his elbow, the two bash their knees into each other's. The saiyan tries to elbow her but with effort she blocks it with her right arm. She retaliates with a kick but he blocks it as well. Seeing an opening Trunks punches her face sending her flying. He then disappears and appears behind her kicking her down he then charges and slams into her. The android lands on the ground with her hand on the dirt as well as her knee. She looks up with a murderous expression on her face.

Trunks glares as he starts to power up. 'Something's not right I should be doing better than this!' The saiyan thought. His eyes widened in realization. 'Of course, mom was right how could I have been so stupid?'

18 flies up and tries an elbow but was blocked. Trunks lands several body blows and has his last one blocked. He punches again only to hit an afterimage. He looks to see she's behind him, he tries to punch again but is only blocked she tries to kick his throat but only strikes an after image. She sees him a few feet away, not wanting to give him a chance she charges at him and punches his face sending him flying. The android appears behind him and lands many strikes. She knees his back punches him in the spine hoping it would break. She ends it with striking her left palm across his head sending him flying.

18 concentrated her power into her right hand. "Power blitz!" She launched the pink ball at the ball the boy easily deflected it as if it were child's play. First Cell now this boy! The female android charges at the boy, attacking left and right while he blocks or avoids the blows. She notices him clenching his teeth as he's blocking and bags under his eyes. She smirks at this, now she really can kill him.

Trunks catches his momentum and charges at the platinum blonde. Landing a punch to her gut. He spin kicks her face and uppercuts her sending her flying. The saiyan then performs a bunch of arm movements and performs one of his original attacks.

"Burning attack!" Trunks yells as he unleashes the yellow attack exploding against 18 with her clothes turned into rags, her demi jacket missing she ends up falling in pain.

The android's eyes widened. She's been hit by this attack before numerous times. But usually she only had to worry that the attack would ruin her clothes and it only caused a minor sting to her. Her eyes were filled with white hot rage. She charges at Trunks who blasts at her, she avoids it and kicks his chin upward. The saiyan catches his momentum seeing the android approaching he blasts a volley of energy blasts at her she successfully avoids them however gets a hard punch in the gut. He then back flips delivers multiple blows to the deadly beauty. Punching both sides of her face , kneeing up her chin punching her shoulders and her stomach.

18 blocks the last punch and kicks him sending him cartwheeling. The android charges at him and kicks upward and shoulder bashes him. With one hand she blasts multiple yellow energy blasts at the boy. Trunks deflects every one of them as he flies over to her. The android sways a swift punch, knees his face and kicks him away.

18 flies at him and lands multiple kicks at him and elbows him away. The android would have charged again but her body was really hurting. She has an unlimited supply of energy keeping her from getting tired unlike her opponent however that those last attacks have caused her so much pain. It was hardly bearable, she tries to hide it to keep attacking however her body is starting to reach it's breaking point. One thing is for sure she can't afford to allow him to blast her again otherwise the fight will be over right there.

She clenches her fists trying her best to ignore the pain. The android can see Trunks getting up. She still has her full power while he's losing energy. The platinum blond charges at him if she can just keep the fight up without him landing another energy blast or have him tire out the fight will be over and done with. She unleashes a barrage of punches of punches and kicks which the saiyan is either blocking or dodging.

Trunks is struggling, if he were at 100% she'd be dead already, sadly he hasn't slept in three days during his searching for her thus diminishing his strength and stamina. However he won't let her win or escape. Not this time! The saiyan starts to return the punches and kicks which she is also avoiding with great effort, the two are now locked in an exchange of blows.

Trunks punches her face, 18 lands a knee in his stomach, the saiyan elbows her face, she retaliates with striking her palm across his cheek she then attacks with her fists multiple times and kicks him away. The android unleashes her high pressure wave at the saiyan.

Trunks recovers and deflects the beam away from him and unleashed his own energy wave at her. The android quickly flies over it letting it blow up a faraway mountain. The half saiyan flies at her as she does the same. He punches with his right, she blocks with her right fore-arm and goes for a punch to his gut which he catches with his left hand. He bashes his head into hers and kicks her side, 18's eyes widened in pain and then rage. She grabs the saiyan's leg and throws him forward and blasts a yellow charged energy blast.

Trunks catches his momentum and blocks the attack. He sees the android charging at him and blocks her coming kick. Quickly she blasts close to his chest sending him to a huge boulder. He opens his eyes, he realizes he's losing energy fast, he needs to finish her now or he'll eventually be at her mercy. He just needs to catch her off guard and she's done.

18 sees her opponent is stuck and quickly has her palms aimed at him a pink energy ball is formed. "Infinity bullet!" She yells unleashing a barrage of energy blasts causing a huge pink explosion to lighten up the area. The deadly beauty doesn't stop firing, she constantly fires over and over shaking the island and causing the animals in the forest to panic. She stops firing to see her handiwork. A scowl is formed on her beautiful face as she sees nothing but smoke from her assault. Patients was one thing her and 17 shared in common they hated waiting. The smoke clears and she doesn't see a body but a huge crater. A smirk forms on her face, she'd done it, the boy is dead and she can resume her campaign of killing and destruction. "Hehe serves you right."

"Serves who right?"

With a gasp she turns around to see him with his sword raised over his head. 18 barely dodges the attack making a slight cut on her arm, the saiyan aims his palm towards and blasts a wave of energy causing her to cry out in pain as the blast sends her crashing back to the ground where her mansion use to be. 18's right eye is closed tightly as she tries to remain consciousness; she tries to stand up and shakes as she's in pain. 'Shit this hurts!' She shouted inwardly, even now when he's exhausted she's still no match for him.

18 does her best to stand up however her injuries prevented it. What a careless mistake, she should know better now, whenever she and 17 killed a super saiyan they always left a body behind when their dead, she let her guard down and now she's n so much pain. It was unbelievable, this brat, her toy, the boy she and 17 tormented is now doing such to her. The android scowls at the saiyan, angry that this was happening. She tried to move but right now she was in so much pain! She always thought pain was a thing of the past since she was turned into an android since she and 17 destroyed Gohan. 'How did he get so strong?' She asked herself inwardly. She knows he's tired with the evident bags under his eyes however even now she cant beat him! The pain starts to subside as she began standing up.

Trunks scowls to see she survived he had meant to finish her off with that after she dodged the sword. His energy must be more depleted than he thought. Oh well one more and she's done. The super saiyan looked at the android as she stood up glaring with seething hatred, now she has nowhere to hide, nowhere to run, she dies here. "Any last words android?" He asks aiming his palm at her.

18 held her arms up, trying to think of what to do. However she can tell he truly wants her dead and there's no out running or fighting she can do at the moment, then suddenly an idea came to her. There's a chance it won't work but she has no other option. She placed her right hand on her left bosom. "You don't want to do that." She says grinning.

He raised an eyebrow at her unsettling smirk. "More than you know." He said concentrating his energy through his hand.

"Not even if I self-destruct?"

Trunks stopped for a moment. "What does it matter? You'll be dead either way."

She smirked. "Yes but this way you will too." She sees the confusion on his face. "Idiot, you don't get it do you?" The android asked. "Dr Gero wanted Goku dead, he took every precaution, made us far stronger then Frieza, gave us unlimited energy supplies and bombs capable of causing massive damage, do you want to die too?" The deadly beauty asked tauntingly. "Also there's no telling how much damage the bomb could do on this mud ball as well as the insects crawling on it." The female said earning a concern look in his eyes. "If only you were more like your father, he wouldn't give a damn about the lives it would take, he'd kill me anyway."

Trunks scowled angrily at her. She has no right to mention his father, though she 's probably right she was one of the reasons he grew up not knowing his face, never able to see him without taking a trip to the past.

"Look kid, I die so do you and any other stupid human within miles." 18 said with a smug expression.

Trunks frowned still aiming his palm towards her. True the bomb may not cause too much damage to the earth since 16 was willing to use his bomb to take down Cell, but there's no guarantee on how devastating 17 or 18's are. The saiyan tries to sense for any life around them, thankfully no human was here within hundreds of miles so their safe. He himself may not survive the explosion but at least the earth would be free of her reign permanently. Trunks' smirk came back much to her dismay. "It's true I may die from it, but I spent my whole life wanting nothing more than to destroy you and your brother." Trunks said as a yellow ball formed in his hand. "If I have to die so the world will be free from you then fine say your prayers."

18's eyes widened at this. This wasn't supposed to happen. Then she remembered all the people she killed, half of the Z-fighters, especially Gohan the most troublesome and this boy they left alive just so they could have some entertainment like Gohan gave them. She smiled at the memory. If she's going to die she'll go out with her head held high and taking the brat with her. Her only regret as that she won't get to terrorize more humans and that she didn't kill this half breed. Well if she can't win the game she'll end it in a draw. With both of the androids and all the z-fighters dead a draw is better than losing in her book. She keeps her hand on where the bomb is located and watches the brat waiting for the end. 'I'll see you soon 17.'

Trunks keeps the blasted pointed at her ready to fire. 'Sorry mom.' He thought but then a realization occurs to him. He remembers all the threats in the past, more powerful than the androids and most in the same league as Cell. Android 13, Bojack, Broly, and Hatchiyack each of them may make a target out of earth. What if they show up while he's dead? There are no dragon balls here to revive him and even if they could use the ones in the past which is bound to be beyond Shenron's power to make wishes in another timeline and even so he's already been brought back once so that means never again would he be brought back.

18 stares at the boy wondering what is he waiting for. He's probably contemplating whether it's worth his life or not to take her down. Humans, half saiyan or not there all talk. Sure he's powerful enough to take her out but too afraid to die. Is he going to let her go? One thing's for sure she has to keep her hand on the bomb. "What's the matter?" She asked with a scowl. "Afraid to die after all?"

Trunks scowls at the monster for the longest time. If he dies then the earth will be defenseless from future threats, he would die for only a time of peace that will be bound to be shattered if someone powerful decides to target earth. With a huge sigh the energy ball in his hand disappears and puts his hand down scowling at the android. "You got lucky this time android, but next time your gone."

18's eyes widened at this she tried her best to hide her relief through with her usual stoic expression. "Hehe I should have known you didn't have it in you." She said as she floated with her hand never leaving the bomb's location. "Know that I will kill you." The cyborg flies out off shore and goes into the ocean swimming for a good distance away from the saiyan.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Trunks' eyes never left the spot she was most vulnerable. Right there, the android was right there, right where he wanted her. And what happens? She gets away. His golden aura grows as his anger swells up. He clenches his fists so much he begins to draw blood, not once does she get away but twice! He raises both fists. "DAMN IT!" He hammers them down shattering the ground beneath him causing the island to shake lightly. With a sigh he begins to calm down, taking small breaths. His long hair returns to its normal lavender color. "No use dwelling on it now." With that he floats up and heads for home. "Father, Gohan, everyone, I'm sorry."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

18 gets out of the water once she managed to hit land. She looks around and realizes she's on some uninhabited island far from civilization. She looks back to see of the brat had managed to follow her. He hadn't. The android let out a sigh of relief and looks at her palms. The platinum blond takes short quick breaths, her eyes widened with anguish. Without thinking she crushes the ground beneath her. She just couldn't believe she had to resort to desperate measures to get away. What was even more unbelievable was who she had to get away from.

"That stupid brat!" 18 yelled in rage. She didn't know who she was angrier at, Trunks for destroying her home or herself for not being able to defend herself without such a desperate tactic. And lets not forget he was obviously sleep deprived, she should have been able to kill him! The bomb was good for something at least, now she has some leverage to stay alive. But she shouldn't NEED leverage to stay alive, she should be alive because she's the strongest. Her and…..17 are supposed to be the strongest. The deadly beauty reaches for her jacket pocket and pulls out the photo she had gotten from the rubble. Her hand tucks her hair behind her ear as she looked at it.

At the same time both have said the same thing.

"Next time he's/she's dead." They vowed.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Trunks arrives home upset that he couldn't finish the android. The half saiyan opens the door to go see his mother. "Mom I'm home." He looks around and notices a note on the fridge. Taking it off he reads it.

_Went to a meeting be home in the morning._

Trunks sighed as he walked upstairs to his room. He could hardly believe this is happening. First he gos back in time to prevent a tragic fate of another timeline and gains the power he needs to destroy the androids then he toys with them as payback for all the years of the same treatment, then Cell shows up and interrupts everything allowing for one of them to escape. He always finishes a fight as fast as he can never holding back always finishing things before they can start. 'Must get it from my father.'

He allowed himself to crash his back on the bed and looking up at the ceiling. Maybe tomorrow he can find out where the android went right now he needs some much needed shut eye. Next time he'll destroy her before she has the chance to self-destruct.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Android 18 is sitting on the island looking up at the night sky with a scowl. She was beyond angry, she's homeless, normally at a time like this whenever their homes are destroyed when their either discovered by the humans she and her brother would go 'house hunting'. As 17 was fond of calling it. In which they would fly until they spot a nice looking home in a vacant area where they would kill the former owners and they could have a home to have time to themselves when they weren't destroying and killing. But right now she can't afford to attract attention to herself because at the moment she's weak. Trunks would come to the rescue and this time she knows he'll finish the job when she's not looking.

18 places both hands on her head wracking her brain for some sort of solution. 'How could this have happened?' She asked herself inwardly. The android would think this is some sort of dream but she never took the time to sleep since she always thought of it as a waste of time and only humans or other non-cybernetic beings need. That's what she needs to do. Find the filthy saiyan animal and fatally wound him to awake and make the last thing he sees her triumphant smirk while she enjoys the look of fear she always saw in their one sided battles. Then she could go back to forcing humanity to their knees killing whoever she wanted and taking whatever she wanted.

But the problem is she has no idea where to find her or if she'll be even a match for him if he were to awake, that could be a problem. She would stand no chance in a fair fight. Which made her furious, physically she is no match for him, the android thinks back to the old days of when she and her brother tormented the pathetic child. Specifically three years ago, her brother was about to land the final blow on the saiyan but she stepped in wanting to cause more injury to the boy in order to remind him of their superiority, she also didn't want the boy to do. Why? Simple killing ordinary helpless humans gets old, it's more fun if they can struggle like the Z-fighters did.17 intended to allow the brat to live however he never did have restraint always killing any humans who she spared on a whim. She regrets allowing the brat to live because her brother would still be alive and that insect freak Cell would be dead and they would be doing whatever they want like always.

"I'm sorry 17." 18 said looking at the burnt photo. Now she feels as if it was her own fault, since she was the stronger of the two and the eldest she should have kept her brother safe, of course he always could take care of himself she still should have been able to protect him from Cell. That kid, if it weren't for him 17 would still be alive. "I will kill him." But the question keeps popping in her head. How will she do it? The boy must have given the slightest hint where he lived, maybe if she had listened to one of his righteous speeches of his, if only she actually listened. She shakes her head. Even if she finds where he lives there's no guarantee she can beat him. Her hands ruffled her hair wracking her brain for some solution, if only Dr Gero had made them stronger. Her eyes widened with realization. Yes that could work, Dr Gero might have had something else up his sleeve although her and 17 never wanted to return and destroyed the laboratory. Perhaps there was something in there that could give her the power she needed, Dr Gero always hid things from her and 17 aside from Cell when they were feigning obedience. The android stood up and looked over to the direction of where the lab is. "If that thing was able to grow up that means it should be intact." With her decision made she jumps into the water quickly kicking the water towards where it all began.

"You're so dead."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

A man with business attire shook hands with Bulma. "Thank you so much Mrs. Brief, our town cant thank you enough."

Bulma smiled. "It's no trouble at all just be careful and make sure the people stay in their shelters we promise the android will be dealt with." She said smiling as they went to their separate ways. A sigh escaped her lips as she walked away, it's hard to convince the people that it isn't safe yet, she thought of telling them that her son was the one who defeated 17 however she wanted to keep that a secret and allow everyone to think of their savior as the golden fighter as they taken to calling him and Gohan when he was still alive. She goes into her hover car and heads for home.

On her way she turns on the radio. "And there is still no sign of Android 18, is she really still active or is it a lie Capsule corporation is telling us to make more money out of us?"

Bulma pinched the bridge of her nose at this. Money, really? All of humanity is struggling to survive an apocalypse and they think she's lying to them for _money_? Well she supposes she can't blame them, 19 years of this and the people of earth still try to make sense of things even with the androids, luckily most have gotten less and less arrogant over time still this whole thing is just unfortunate. The androids have taken everything from them, limited much needed supplies all over the world and she needs to make sure the public remain on watch for the last android. She glances to the sunset and sees a silhouette, at first she thought maybe it was Trunks but she manage to catch a glimpse to see who it was as it flown over her. Her eyes widened.

Bulma stops her car and looks to the direction the android had left. She must have escaped after Trunks paid her home a visit. With her phone in hand she gives Trunks a call. A few seconds pass by. "Come on Trunks pick up."  
>(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-<p>

Trunks slept peacefully the phone ringing never reaching his ears as he had placed it downstairs after he arrived. The boy hadn't slept in so long it's no wonder he was like a log right now.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Bulma puts her phone back in her pocket. He must be sleeping, he did look tired when he arrived home but she made nothing of it since he was out searching for 18. This means she's going to have to get home to wake him up. One things for sure she was glad the android hadn't spotted her.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Android 18 flew over the island where she and her brother started the rampage their so proud of. A chuckle escaped her lips as she remembered the pathetic humans running and screaming as she and 17 blasted everything in sight and killed any law enforcements after they tried to shoot them down. And then they came to their defense. The z-fighters, well most of them came to defend, Vegeta, she's not sure if he really was one of them, according to her data he was a fearsome enemy of Goku. She shook her head. Now's not the time to think of the arrogant prince, now was the time to deal with his son.

18 stops as she made it to the mountains that the lab hid under. She floats down to where the entrance used to be. With little effort she moves the rubble out of the way to see the door that was still intact. The android punches through it and pulls the door off. Walking in she looks around and sees it's still mostly intact, with a sigh of relief she walks to the lift and presses a button to send her downward into the lab's basement.

Once she was there 18 got off and looked to see everything the way they left it, except Cell's tank that looked broken from the inside. She scowls at it, she should have blasted the tank while she and 17 were here rather than just blasting up above thinking the debris would crush it. The cyborg walked to the computer of the lab, she wished Dr Gero had given her his intelligence, then again she might have developed his madness as well. Luckily with the cybernetics in her eyes she could read any kind of blue prints. She looked at the screen and then down at the key board when her optic sensors finally gave her the information needed she began typing looking through various projects. Androids 1-15 destroyed, android 16, still in progress. Another android, that could come in handy, now for- oh what's this now?

Android's 17 and 18. "What were you hiding from us old man?" 18 asked rhetorically as she saw the blueprints.

_Android 17:_

_ Destroyed. _

_Android 18: _

_Active _

_Cybernetics at 50% capacity. _

18's eyes widened at that.' 50%?' That means she and 17 had more power to give out it's just that Dr Gero wanted them at a lower level, probably to make them less hostile, so much for that idea considering she blasted his head. Alright so now she has to find a way to make her cybernetics to give her all the power she has. Not sure of what else to do she closes her eyes and focuses on the tiny bots throughout her body scanning her own body. Sadly no matter what she tried to do the bots didn't listen to her command probably because she doesn't know _what_ to command whatever they could give seemed to have died along with the doctor.

"Damn it!" 18 shouted grabbing her hair. "Oh well." Not knowing what else to do she wanders the lab staring at the broken tank that had contained Cell. Then another thing caught her eye. A pod meant to house an android labeled 16. "So there you are."

18 walked up to the pod and with her optic sensors she sees a record that she is much stronger then this model. 'Useless, but he may know how to get me to full strength. 'She shrugged. "No choice." The android pressed the button next to the pod and it slowly opened. Not one for patience she kicked the lid off and looked down at the android who was no doubt the tallest one Dr Gero had created.

_Android 18 has found out she has more power within her, however without the knowledge to bring it out, with no other choice she activates this timeline's Android 16. Will this version of the one we all know be the same or are we looking at a more malicious version? Find out in the next chapter of Changed Future!_

Android 16's eyes open glowing red.

**Well guys here we are. So Trunks couldn't destroy 18, remember even a super saiyan needs to sleep especially when up against an android who never goes tired. If he were at 100% we'd all know he'd curbstopmped her. Luckily he still had plenty of power to defeat her but a kamikaze threat can change things. So what did you think of the fight scene I tried to make it as Dbz like as possible. **

**So someone who was nice enough to review my previous story mentioned that the future androids were 50% weaker than the main ones. So that would put the future ones at half strength.**

**Gesto- Its true 18 is smart, unlike 17 she knows when she's outmatched. However that mansion pretty much held everything she had left of her brother so she wasnt thinking straight when she got in the rubble. Also Trunks was smart enough to fly away then comeback to see if she was there. **

**About reviews I appreciate and love them guys and don't feel obligated to do so I'm going to continue this story and intend to finish it in an awesome ending, reviews or not. But I'd like to know how im doing to help me improve:)**

**Also I'm glad you guys are supporting the rewrite, so far I havent regretted anything I typed. Also I'm glad that Pan's existence didnt bother too many of you.**

**That being said the main reason I decided to make a T/18 story is because there's not enough of these you know? I mean most are unfinished which is a major shame, seriously if you search /Android 18 you'll see only 3 maybe 4 are finished while the rest are either still developing or some that hadn't been updated since 2002. Its probably not their fault they either got busy or bored and decided to post a different story. Am I alone in this? If you have free time make an account and do your part in making a T/18 story, if not then you know it's your choice some people prefer to spend their free time doing other things or too busy with jobs, friends, or family, I know the feeling. It was just a suggestion don't feel obligated to do so. **

**Have an awesome day:)**


	4. The Humane android and Beaslty Cyborg

**HEY GEUSS WHAT?! FINISHED CHAPTER EARLY! ****Time for the fun to continue.**

_Previously on Changed future. Trunks found Android 18 in the debris of her stolen home. Enraged, the deadly bueaty attacks Trunks due to sleep deprivation he wasnt able to destroy her. However he was able to get the upperhand until the android made a desperate kamikaze threat with the bomb implanted in her chest. Not wanting to let the world take the risk of future threats without him he allows her to leave. With her mind made up, she goes to the ruins of Dr Gero's lab and finds out she is not at full capacity. And then she discovers this timeline's version of the gentle giant we all know. Android 16! Will he be the same or a darker version of the one from the past. Find out here on the new chapter of Changed Future!_

**The Humane android and Beaslty Cyborg**

Android 16 stood up showing that he was twice as tall as 18. The android said nothing standing like a statue for a minute or two.

18 circled around the stoic android as if inspecting him. "What do I call you?"

16 said nothing looking at her as if taking her features in.

"What?" 18 asked irritated. "Did Dr Gero forget to give you a voice box?"

16 looked straight ahead at the ruins of the aged laboratory. "Android 16."

"Of course you are." 18 said sarcastically. "The old man always did have a one track mind." She stated. "What were you designed for?" The cyborg asked. 'Let me guess.'

"To destroy Goku." He said stoically.

'Shocker.' 18 thought sarcastically. "Well I'm afraid Goku's already dead."

16 looked back at 18 studying her features for a moment with a stoic expression. "Very well."

"16 do you know who I am?" 18 asked. "What I am?"

16 looked to the female, scanning her. "You are Dr Gero's 18th experiment, Android 18."

"Right, what do you know about Dr Gero, did he keep any secrets I should know about?" 18 asked.

16 kept staring. "Yes, my sensors indicate you are only at 50% maximum strength." 16 said. "I know means the used to activate them."

18 stared at the robotic giant, he had less personality then she thought however that doesn't matter he seems to know more of her cybernetic parts then she herself. She remembers that Dr Gero always seem to have given her and 17 more power over time when they feigned obedience. Perhaps he wasn't 'giving' them power but releasing more of it. When they believed they couldn't get any stronger they had killed the fool. "I'd like you to activate them."

16 nodded. "As you wish." The android then walked away.

"Where are you going?" 18 asked.

"The device used to level your energy output is over here." He said in a monotone voice walking up to what looked like an android containment unit.

18 looked at it up and down and remembered something. "Of course he ordered us to go in here every now and then." She said as if it were obvious, she looked at the giant. "I trust you know what you're doing."

16 nodded. "Dr Gero programmed me with the knowledge of his devices."

"Good to know." 18 said walking into the container. A sinister smirk curled at her lips. 'Ill see you soon you brat!'

16 closed the container staring at her face for a moment before going to the keyboard. For some reason he wasn't pleased by the smile she had made, there was a kind of evil to it. However with Goku dead he had no purpose and so he will do what he must to find a new purpose for his design. Perhaps following his fellow android will take him to it.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

"TRUNKS WAKE UP!"

Trunks awoke rolling off his bed in a comical manner. He turns to see his mother there with a worried expression. "Mom what is it?"

"Listen I saw the android fly over me, it looked like she flew away from North City."

"North City?" Trunks asked standing up. "Wait, of course, I got to go mom!" He said grabbing his sword, opening the window and flying out.

"Be careful!" Bulma shouted even though she knew he couldn't hear him. He had the plenty of time to rest on her way home but a mother couldn't help but worry.

Trunks flew wide awake. He should have known, where else would she go? 'Must have been too tired to think properly.' The saiyan concluded. He changed into ascended super saiyan and flew full speed for the seed of the apocalypse.

"Dr Gero's lab here I come!" Trunks yelled as he flew to his destination.

After a few minutes of flying Trunks made it to Dr Gero's lab. Or at least he believed so the mountain it use to be on was complete rubble. He pushed aside the debris and sighed in relief when he saw that the lab was without a door. The saiyan walked in it looking left and right keeping his other senses sharp for any sign of the android. The saiyan sees the now empty pods of 17 and 18. Not wanting to waste time he pries open the floor and goes into the basement of the lab.

He looks to see the broken container of Cell. And then an empty android pod labeled 16. "Android 16?" Trunks asked. She must have activated him so what now? Perhaps this was a good thing after all he met the android 16 in the past and he turned out to be good. But so did 17 and 18 somewhat, they didn't kill anyone in that timeline which means that this 16 could be just as malicious. "Damn it!" Trunks shouted, he decided it was useless waiting here. First he decided to take the blue prints here like he did in the past.

"One thing left to do with this place." Trunks said, aiming his arms upward his aura becoming brighter. He fired his heat dome attack blowing the hole place up from the ground up. The saiyan flew upwards and glared down at the mad scientist's lab. He aimed his palm at it's remnants. "Goodbye!" He shouted firing an energy blast completely destroying the laboratory.

Trunks stared down at the large crater he made. He then flies back home hoping to make use of the blueprints.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Meanwhile the androids were both at the same remote islands 18 went to after Trunks destroyed her home. 18 looked at her hands in satisfaction, if she had power like this she or 17 could have handled Gohan one on one instead of teaming up with 17. The android then placed a hand under her chin to find out her next move, and brought the big lug to see if he perhaps had any information on the purple haired brat. 16 looked to his right while holding a bird in his right hand.

18 looked at her companion. "What is it 16?"

"Theres a large power level that flew to and from Dr Gero's laboratory." 16 said in his stoic tone.

"How do you know that?"

"I have energy sensors."

'Strange, he knew where Dr Gero's lab was.' 18 smiled so now she can find the brat and make him pay. "Where did it come form?"

16 kept staring into the distance. "My sensors picked it up while we left Dr Gero's lab, it seems to have flown from West City, Capsule corporation."

"Great lets go pay him a visit." 18 said, now that she has her true power, twice as strong she's confident she can easily take down the brat just as she's done so many times, only this time permanently.

"I do not recommend it." 16 said.

18 looked at him. "And why's that?" She asked, she didn't really care for his reason, she was rather curious why she shouldn't.

"His power level is beyond you and I." 16 said.

Her eyes narrowed at the android. "That's impossible." 18 said. "I know he can't be that strong."

16's stoic expression never left his face. "He is."

18 glared viciously at the android, and then realized she has no need of him. She already knows where the brat lives so now all she has to do is find him and kill him. But first, this ginger android has got to go.

"Let's see what you're capable of 16." 18 said getting into her stance.

"I refuse not that you will obey me." 16 said.

18 sneered and charged at the android. 'He'll be scrap by the time I'm done.' She thought as she tried to elbow him but was intercepted by a punch to the gut, then a kick to the face, he then uppercut her.

18 stopped her momentum and glared where the android was who vanished. "What?"

16 appeared behind her and punched her downwards. He vanished and kicked her upwards letting her fly off.

Again the deadly beauty stopped her momentum and glared with a murderous expression on her face as 16 only stared back stoically. The data was wrong on how strong the z-fighters were but also this android reject too? How could Dr Gero have gotten wrong with data of his own creation? Also she's twice as strong now, so how could she be losing?

Android 16 began to speak. "You should stop this, the gap between our powers is too great."

18 glared at him. "Shut up!" She shouted charging at the giant.

16 watched as she flew at him and kicked her to the side, sending her across the water. 18 fires multiple energy blats which he deflects with ease. The female android delivers a charged energy blast however 16 only swats it sending it back at her causing her to fly over it, 16 appears above her and punches her downward into the water, he vanishes and uppercuts her, and charges an elbow at her sending her to a mountain. 18 removes the rubble angry at the android.

"This is my power, the power meant to use to kill Goku." 16 stated looking at the empty bird's nest on a tree. "We should stop, were scaring the birds." 16 said.

18 really wanted to dismantle him. However she sees in his eyes that he doesn't find enjoyment in this. Not like she and 17 when they were swatting Trunks like a pesky fly. Of course he doesn't he's a complete machine. "Fine."

"Thank you." 16 said, smiling as he saw the birds return to their nests.

18 glared at the gentle giant. "Are you sure we can't take on the kid?"

"My sensors indicated your strength was below my own even with your cybernetics at 100% as for that other power it's far above mine." 16 stated.

18's eyes widened at this. If 16's senses were right about her power, then he should be right about the brat's power. She looked at her hands in frustration, even after the power up she got she's still outclassed by this android and the saiyan. With nothing else to do she sits on a boulder thinking of what else to do.

16 looked around with a stoic frowning expression.

"What is it now 16?" 18 asked.

"My sensors also indicate there are far less humans then there were at my last activation." 16 said.

A cruel smile curled at her lips. "That's because 17 and I had a bit of fun."

16 looked at the girl with his same stoic expression.

"What?" 18 asked irritated.

16 never lost his look. "Android 18 unlike me you are part human, you may have been programmed to destroy however you both had the will to resist just as you did with obeying Dr Gero's orders."

"Where are you getting at?"

"What reason did you have to destroy life?" 16 asked.

"If you were programmed to destroy would you have resisted?" 18 asked.

16 looked away and stared at the nest with the family of birds. "I cannot say, I am fully synthetic, if Goku were alive I'd likely try to destroy him as you and 17 tried to all of humanity." The gentle giant turned to the female. " I do know I do not wish to destroy now."

"Oh a machine with a sense of morality, I'm surprised Dr Gero tried to rebuild you."

"Still, why do you kill?"

"Because I hate humans, even without the programming I wanted to kill them and destroy what they worked so hard for."

16 said nothing and turned his attention back to the bird. Smiling as it chirped happily. This was something he missed, the beauty of nature, now that he is active and Goku is already gone he will do what he must to protect life. He was glad to be free of the programming Dr Gero placed on 17 and 18 had he been programmed he fears he too would be a destroyer.

"Ugh!" 18 yelled in frustration. This android, must be really malfunctioning, if he's so disgustingly peaceful. She wants nothing more than to dismantle him, however she already tried that and he beat her without being aware of her desire. An idea then popped in her head. An evil smirk formed at her lips. Now all she has to do is wait late at night and then once he's asleep she'll kill him but not before letting him see his death. 'That punk is so dead!' She thought excitingly.

16 kept staring where the power is sensed. "I have no data on this power."

"His name is 'Trunks'." 18 spat standing up. "He's Vegeta's son."

If 16 was surprised he didn't show it. He never knew the world could change so much since his shut down. Over half the world's populace gone, the z-fighters gone, Goku gone. Without Goku he has no purpose to function however he will try to find a new reason for his functioning in the meantime he shall stay with 18 so long as she doesn't cause any more harm than she's already done, hopefully she won't force him to do something drastic. The android kept watching the birds enjoying the feeling of peace.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Trunks made it home and now returned to his normal state. "Mom I'm here." Trunks said.

Bulma walked up to her son. "Did you do it?"

Trunks sighed and shook his head. "Sorry mom."

"Hey as long as you come back home I'm ok with it." Bulma said. "Did you at least destroy the lab?"

"Yeah but I also brought this." Trunks said handing her a rolled up paper.

Bulma took the paper and rolled it open. Her eyes widened. "Are these?"

"Yup" He said. "Those are android's 17's blueprints I know were after 18 but I thought maybe they have at least similar blueprints so maybe we can build a shut off switch, just in case she tries to use her bomb again." The saiyan then sighed. "Also the android, 16 is active but I don't think we'll have to worry about him."

"Trunks there's no guarantee if this 16 is the same as the one you knew, if he too is different you have to dispose of him." After a quick nod she said. "But just for the safe side, I'll have an emergency shut off switch so 18 won't be able to use her bomb." The blue haired woman walked away into her lab. "You should get some rest."

"I will." He said walking up the stairs to his room. Hopefully after some much needed rest he'll be able to find and end the android. But there is also 16 to worry about. Will he be stronger? Will he be the same? He pushes away such thoughts; he should rest now and worry about it later.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

16 and 18 were at the islands and the sky became dark. 18 stood up ready to finally put an end to this humiliation. She was about to fly off when she thought of something. 'He may leave while I'm getting there, I don't have any sensors in me to know but.' She thought looking at 16 who was content with sitting with the small animal life inhabiting the island. A sigh escaped her lips. 'No choice.' The deadly beauty thought. "16 I'm leaving, you coming or not?"

16 stood up as the animals flew or crawled away. His expression was as usual unreadable. "Yes."

"Alright were going to pay the brat a visit, if he leaves or heads our way tell me." 18 ordered.

16 only nodded in response.

The two floated in the air and took flight to their destination. West City, Capsule Corporation. '17 I will avenge you.'

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Bulma was typing on her computer, an emergency shut off switch is definitely needed if the android is willing to self-destruct. With this Trunks will only have to get close, deactivate her and then blast her to pieces. The world will then be free from the android menace. But then there was that new android to worry about. 16, Trunks told her he'd be able to take him down should he be different from the one he met in the past however he's not sure if it's on the same strength level. Hopefully he would be able take him down because she's not sure if the shut off switch will work on both androids. She sighs as she looked at the blueprints. It looks like the androids were actually cyborgs, humans with tiny cybernetic parts spread throughout their bodies that give off and replace any lost energy the instant it's used also small but powerful bombs in their chests with enough power to cause an explosion to set off for miles. Dr Gero may have been mad but also brilliant. "It's good thing they don't know where we live."

Trunks was still sleeping peacefully as if there was nothing to worry about.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Meanwhile both androids were still flying, nearly half way there. However 16 stopped and looked around with his stoic expression. 18 stopped as well and turned around. "What is it 16, do you sense him?"

16 said nothing as he looked around. "No there is an unknown substance that has throughout the atmosphere."

18 raised an eyebrow at this. "How do you know?"

"My optic sensors allow me to see any irregular substances in the air."

"Great so what does that mean?" 18 asked irritated.

"It's properties are very harmful, the populace, the animals will die within 12 hours." 16 said looking around the forest never losing his stoic expression.

'Maybe he's malfunctioning after all.' 18 thought annoyingly. "What about me, can I get infected?"

"No your cybernetics makes you immune to the unknown element."

"Alright then so let's go." 18 said turning around.

16 looked at a nest of birds with an emotionless face. The android is completely synthetic and yet he feels at peace with animals. For these reasons Dr Gero saw him as a failure and kept him in a pod until he found way to correct his 'mistake'. However before he could the doctor met his end at two other creations.

"16!" 18 shouted but the android kept staring at the nest. "Ah! You're a hopeless piece of scrap metal you know that?"

The android looked at the female. "I wish to investigate the matter, a source is not too far from the area, I advise you not to approach Trunks."

18 looked wide eyed at the android. He's worried about living organisms? A machine? Dr Gero really did screw up! The fully robotic android flew to another direction away from her destination. The deadly beauty looked to the direction of her enemy's home and to where 16 is leaving. Without the robot's senses she has no way of knowing if Trunks is going to be there or not. Maybe his sensors are wrong, maybe she does have the power to take him down. She then remembered her recent fight with 16, she was no match for him, had he been serious she'd be dead. With luck Trunks could be asleep and she can kill him easily, but if he's not there or worse wakes up then she's dead. She clenches her fists and grits her teeth in rage, should she take her chances? The platinum blonde never did have chances to take when she was the strongest because victory was ALWAYS certain, that's why the brat was alive, she kept him alive because he entertained her and 17. Even with his ability to grow stronger after near death it was never enough. There was no chance he would surpass her or 17. At least she thought and then look what happened. "Damn it!" She yelled flying making her decision.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Trunks woke up with a yawn. It was a good thing he decided to rest, after three sleepless days he finally got a good night sleep. Now he can continue his search for the android. A stomach growl interrupted his thoughts. The saiyan placed a hand on his stomach. "I guess breakfast comes first." He curses his saiyan stomach and goes downstairs to see if there was anything to eat.

Bulma had gotten coffee ready and prepared a full breakfast for Trunks. The woman turns around to see her son. "Morning Trunks did you sleep alright?"

"Yeah thanks mom." The saiyan said taking his seat.

"Son I managed to make the shut off switch for 18." Bulma said brightly.

He stopped and looked to his mother. "Wait how long did that take you?"

"Oh I'd say till 4 in the morning." She said holding her chin.

"What? You worked all night, are you ok?"

"Oh I'm fine a took a light nap and woke up so I could have your breakfast ready, your father was always grumpy when I didn't have his meals ready."

"Well alright But I think you should get some rest too." Trunks said.

"Oh alright, the remote is in the lab next to my computer." Bulma said yawning. "Enjoy your breakfast." She said walking to bed.

The saiyan wolfed down every plate of food in front of him. Hopefully he'll find the android or androids and make sure Dr Gero's sick experiments never harm anyone again. Unless 16 were to have taken care of her, that would be quite convenient. He focuses on his meal like any saiyan would.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

18 caught up with 16, scowling on the way, curious she asks him a question. "Why do this 16? Your completely machine so this substance or whatever can't kill you."

16 said nothing as he flew for a moment and replied. "Life is precious, the animals, as well as what's left of humanity deserve a chance to live."

"Spare me." 18 said rolling her eyes.

16 said nothing as he descended towards the western desert with 18 in tow. Both androids landed on the sand and began walking. 16 was the one to speak pointing his finger. "There."

18 looked to where he was pointing and see some kind of machine letting out some smoke coming out of two holes. "What is that?"

16's eyes scanned the device. "Origin is unknown, it's technology is too advance to have been created on earth." The gentle giant grabbed his right wrist and took off his hand. He then aimed his handless arm at the machine. "It must be destroyed, but first we must deal with the beings protecting it." He said turning around and blasting some kind of green monster with long silver hair to the ground.

18 looked at the thing. "Gross." She then looked to see a few more that look different. One blue , short, as well as short arms legs and hands claws, with a long tail and another looks the same only orange.

"My sensors indicate they are no match for us." 16 said.

18 tucked strands of hair behind her hair with a smirk. It looks like she gets to get some major frustrations out.

The blue monster charged at 18, who swayed every swipe, she could probably just take the hits but she doesn't want to have her hair cut. After a couple sways she places her palm at its face blasting it out of existence. She frowned; she meant to play with it first, oh well. It's almost like the old days when the Z-fighters tried to kill her and 17, their attempts were laughable.

16 had already beaten the orange one with one punch. He turns to the machine, takes his right arm off again and blasts it destroying it completely. He places his arm back on his wrist.

"Was that it?" 18 asked impatiently.

"No." He replied. "There are three more of these emitters on the planet."

"Seriously?" She groaned. "Look can't we take care of this later, the world has a few hours doesn't it?"

16 looked around. "Sensors indicate that Trunks is awake, approaching him is unadvisable if you wish to stay safe." The silent giant said. "I will resolve this issue now." With that he flew off to the next emitter.

"Ugh!" She yelled. Seeing no other option she flies off after the silent android. The platinum blonde truly hates this machine but with the threat of Trunks' searching she has no choice but to follow and reluctantly assist the more powerful android.

16 keeps flying as if 18 isn't glaring daggers at him. The two kept flying in silence to their next destination.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Trunks had finally finished his breakfast, after piling all the dishes in the sink he went to the lab searching for the android's shut off switch after finding it he quickly changed into his saiyan armor and strapped the sword to his back. He walked out of the house and took flight.

"Alright." He transformed into ascended super saiyan. "Now where to look this time." Suddenly he stopped flying after he felt something odd. 'A couple of high energy signatures are fighting, but who?' The saiyan thought. At first he thought they were fighting each other but then most disappeared until there was one left. Now there are no energy's there, either the last one killed him/herself or. "Android 18." He said flying off to where he felt the powers disappear. Those energy signatures felt oddly familiar but he thought nothing of it his focus on the android, he can try to decipher the strange energy later.

More monsters lied dead at the hands of 16 and 18. The two are at Poco Poco Volcano, dealing with the device of this area. After 18 blasted the machine she looked to 16 and sees he's staring at the sky.

"What is it now 16?" 18 asked annoyed.

"Trunks is headed to our location." 16 said. "We should leave the area."

18 smiled. "I say we ambush him, with you here he ought to be surprised."

"I refuse."

"What? Then why would you come follow me if you weren't going to help fight, are you afraid you'll get dismantled?" 18 asked.

"No, I only wish to keep you safe." 16 said monotony.

18's eyebrows were raised. "Keep me safe?" The female asked. "Why would you want that?" She asked irritated. "I told you 17 and I were the ones who killed millions of humans, yet you seem to care for them, so why would you try to help me?"

He looked at 18 with a stoic expression. "You have destroyed many lives, many people wish to see you destroyed and I understand why seeing as they struggled to survive against you and Android 17." He began. "However I know you are also a victim of Dr Gero, perhaps not as much as your victims, however you did not choose this life it was all you or your brother knew and saw no other possibility, you also activated me, if you hadn't I wouldn't have been able to enjoy nature just as I had when Dr Gero first activated me when he decided I was best to be shut down."

18 glared at him curiously. This machine is far kinder then any human could ever hope to be. That made her sick to her stomach, she's always been disgusted by such weak emotions however she knows her best chance of survival lies with the more powerful android. If only Dr Gero gave her energy sensors. "Victim? That's a laugh." The female android said. "Alright fine let's go wherever else these things are before the brat gets here."

The two androids flew off to their next destination, undetected as Trunks continues his way here. 18 decided to ask. "Where are we going next?"

"The next location is the Land of ice after that we will head our way to West City." 16 replied.

18 said nothing and looked forward. She still can't believe it, she's helping this ginger android save the race she nearly killed. "16." 18 began, the android in question said nothing looking forward but continued anyway. "Don't think this changes anything, I'm still going to kill the brat and then every other human I see."

16 said nothing at first as he continued flying, a few moments passed by when he replied. "Understood"

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Trunks arrived at Poco Poco Volcano. He lands and looks around for any sign of the androids. The saiyan wonders what the androids would be doing here in the first place. Also those familiar power levels, he sensed them before from somewhere but where? He shook his head; the important thing is looking for 18. He looks down at Bunbuku island and the village on it. It's perfectly fine, which means they didn't come here to destroy, so 16 must have the same personality since the city was untouched. But then what were those power levels earlier? If only he was able to know the exact location of the power level, was it inside the volcano?

Trunks looks inside the volcano. Fromm the looks of it had a recent eruption if it was inside the bodies of the fighters with those power levels must have been incinerated. "Great now where do I go?"

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Both androids were approaching The Land of ice when 16 stopped and turned around.

18 was the first to speak. "What is it now?"

"Trunks is at Poco Poco Volcano." He said calmly. "He must sense the power levels of those creatures we fought."

18 looked to the direction and then back to 16. "So what do we do now?"

"We should continue on our way, only this time we destroy all obstacles before they spot us." 16 said. "We only have a few hours left." He then proceeded to fly north with 18 in tow.

The two made it to the land of ice. They hid behind some snow and see hundreds of creatures guarding the machine. 16 was the one to speak. "I will handle this." The android put wrists under his forearms and took them off along with the hands. He then aimed his handless arms at the unsuspecting monsters. "Hell flash." He said unleashing the devastating attack at them.

Skud and Bude were standing in front of the machine. Daring for any saiyan to come and try to destroy the machine. They then turned around and see a giant light coming for them, before they could alert the others the blast incinerated them along with the hundreds of other monsters that were guarding it.

16 looked to see if there were any survivors when his sensors didn't detect any power levels he put his arms back into place as he looked to sense if Trunks was headed their way, he wasn't. "We can go now, only one location left." He said flying to West City.

"Whatever" 18 said as she flew after 16.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Trunks decided to fly back home since there was pretty much nothing around. He then stops when he senses something. Various energy signatures are fading, slowly though and not instantly like when the androids attacked. "People are dying, why though?" He asked looking around the city he was hovering over. People were losing energy and plenty were coughing. "What is this?" Trunks heard his phone wring from inside his armor. He reached for it and pulled out.

Looking at who it was he answered. "What is it mom?"

"What?! Are you sure?!" He asked in an astonished voice. "Ok, thanks mom." He said. "Don't worry I'll be careful, I'll see you soon." The saiyan put the phone in his armor and flew to West City. He couldn't believe this, why did this have to happen now with 18 on the loose? Another reason he should have destroyed her when he first saw her after returning home.

" (-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Both androids flew the whole time in silenced until 16 stopped. 18 decided to ask. "What is it now 16?"

"Trunks is heading there now it's best we-" The android turned around to block a yellow energy blast covering him in smoke.

"16!" 18 yelled and turned to the attacker. *GASP* The android was left agape at the sight.

Android 17 is floating a few feet in front of them. "Hey sis."

_It appears android 17 is back! How will 18 react? What about 16? Will he stick around now that 18 is reunited with her brother? What of Trunks, what was the phone call with Bulma about? Find out on the next chapter of Changed Future!_

**It's pretty obvious who the first villain's gonna be. Some of you guys suggested I do a different order of villains, but the thing is I already had something planned the problem was there were things in the story that I did which I ended up regretting. In the original I was planning on having 16 be an influence for 18, but I was convinced to do the programming theory which I ended iup regretting. Now I'm not saying it's wrong, I just dont think It should be used in certain stories, like this one. I actually already have an idea for a T/18 story thought up that will use the programming theory, so here future 18 is evil of her own free will. **

**So how many of you guys thought I was gonna make 16 evil? Not that many I imagined, seriously if a machine can resist his programing why cant cyborgs, that's why the programming theory may NOT be true, 16 a machine was able to resist his programming to destroy Goku, some people say that was the mistake Dr Gero made, but I beg to differ, his 'mistake' was that he had a gentle nature and wouldnt fight anyone who wasnt Goku. The future androids didnt resist their programming why did the past androids when they were programmed to kill Goku? It could be because both have diffeent memories as humans, the past androids had a decent childhood even as orphans, while the future ones were abused when they were human building a hatred for humans when they were turned to androids. Childhood can make a person, I mean look at past and future Trunks both end up a different person but have the same DNA. It's just a possibility it may not be ledgit but it could be, just like the programming theory. **

**So anyway on to why I think the past androids were stronger then the future ones. I think Dr Gero had a different way of controlling the androids in both timelines. In the past the androids were at full power and disobedient, so they were shut down and placed in their pods. The future androids were free to roam around the lab as long as they obeyed, Dr Gero kept them at 1% of their power to make them easier to control, when they showed obedience over time he placed them in some machine and allowed to release mre of their power little by little, when the future androids believed they couldnt get any stronger they killed Dr Gero thus begining their rampage on the earth with enough power to kill a super saiyan.**

**About the fight between 16 and 18. The thing about future 18, she's smart but when it comes to fighting she tends to learn things the hard way, there needed to be a way for her to truly understand she's outmatched by 16 and Trunks, despite being as strong as she was in the past. Also 16's gentle nature probably makes her hate him for being so human you know? But stick with him because she doesnt have energy sensors only files in her brain.**

**Last bit. SOMEONE is going to say 18 didnt team up with 17 to kill Gohan, 17 killed him himself with less than half his power. Now if your gonna put it in a review or PM me, fine, just know I never cared about the manga because I grew up watching the anime and it's speacials. I'm sure if you did you feel the same way. Either way you wont convince me, Gohan clearly held his own against both androids with ONE ARM! Dont care for the manga, never did. Now lets put this arguement aside and all agree DBZ is the best anime series ever!**

**Alright, let me know If I portrayed android's 16 character right or not, It's a little hard to since he has no personality. **

**Have an awesome day! :D**


	5. Conflicted 18

**I'm on a roll this week, gotta love vacations. So I hope you guys enjoy this, it's gonna have extra action meaning more fights then usual so I hope it will entertain you all. Now on with the story.**

_Last time on Changed Future, with the help of a recently activated Android 16, Android 18 has gained her full power just as her past self. The two started roughly as 18 attempted to dismantle 16 however the gentle giant easily overpowered her convincing her even as she is now she is no match for Trunks with or without his help. In an attempt to take down the son of Vegeta 16 found an odd harmful substance filling the air, after much thought 18 decided to help since she lacks energy sensors. Trunks gets a call from his mother during his search forcing him to panic. After destroying these strange gas emitters 16 gets a surprise attack. 18 turns to see the last person she expected. Android 17! What is the meaning of this? What was Trunks' phone call about? How is 17 alive? Find out today on Changed Future!_

**18 conflicted**

Android 18 couldn't believe it. 17 is here alive and well. 16 cleared the smoke he was covered in showing he was completely unharmed, the silent giant looked at the cyborg with a stoic expression, a few symbols can be seen within his eyes.

"17, is that you?" 18 asked with wide eyes.

17 smiled showing he was amused. "Of course it's me who else." The male said as he eyed 16 for a moment. "Your new pal here is pretty state of the art isn't he?"

18 kept staring at her brother still not believing it's him, if he really wasn't absorbed by Cell then why hadn't he been home for days? "I thought you were dead."

17 closed his eyes. "Same here, as if that green bug can kill me." The male cyborg said opening his eyes again. "Hey I got a good idea, what do you say we celebrate our reunion?"

18 raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"How else, we find our toy and make him pay." 17 said. "And before you say anything I went to Dr Gero's lab before you did to get to full strength, although." He looked to 16. "I had no idea you were going to replace me."

18 looked at 16 who's been staring at 17 and looked back to her brother. She realized something, the computer said he was destroyed, maybe it was wrong, but if not, what's 17 doing here?

17 raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong 18?" He asked. "Don't you want payback against that saiyan scum?"

The female android shook her head. The computer must have been wrong, maybe the device connecting to 17 is probably broken. She started floating over to 17 when a hand grabbed her shoulder. The deadly beauty turned to 16.

"18 that is not your brother but a duplicate made of the same substance polluting the planet." 16 said.

18's eyes widened at this.

17 sneered. "You must be malfunctioning pal, I'm floating in front of you aren't I?"

The female android stared at her brother for a moment then back to the silent giant who shook his head. 'What am I doing?' She grabbed 16's hand. "Get your hand off me!" The platinum blonde said pushing 16's hand and floated over to her brother.

The male cyborg nodded in satisfaction. "Good to know you haven't replaced me." He said smiling.

"Oh shut up, let's go." 18 said.

17 nodded and the two were about to fly out.

"Wait!" 16 shouted. "18 that is not 17!"

18 glared at the silent giant, she's had it with him. "I've had enough of you, 17 what you say we use him as practice?"

"Sure why not?" 17 said looking at the stoic android. "Garbage like him belongs in the dump anyway."

Android 16 watched as the twins got into their stances. The fully mechanical android get's into his own, he wishes no harm to befall 18 but he knows he'll need to somehow prove to her that this is not the real 17, but he can't risk harming 18.

Both cyborgs charged at the silent android. 16 blocks every single blow but is being pushed back with the twins who were smiling. Quickly he hammers 17 into the grassy plain they are flying over, while blocking 18's strikes. For the briefest moment he sees 17 turn into purple smoke before quickly reverting back. If only 18 saw this as she keeps attacking, the female aims a blast to 16's face, no damage was done though it did push him back. 17 took advantage of this and kicked him from behind sending him flying, 18 then got behind him and kicked him, the fully robotic android stops his momentum watching the twins charge at him. With no other option he charges at them. To the normal human eye only the impacts of their attacks in the air can be seen.

16 punched 17 in the jaw sending him flying. 18 gets behind him but is backhanded to the other direction, 17 charges at 16 who gets a kick from the stoic android. The female android tries to kick him in the throat but it gets caught and 16 toss her to the ground.

The infamous duo fly to each other side by side, they looked at each other giving a knowing nod and then eyed 16. 18 smiled at the robot. "This grassy field is the perfect place for you to rust since you love nature so much. "

16 said nothing for a moment. "18 that is not your brother, I can prove it to you."

18 glared at him. "Shut up!" The two got so close it seemed they melted into the deadly beauty.

16 kept his stoic expression but prepares for what they will try next. The female android charged him with her brother following close behind, 17 blasts a yellow energy ball at him, which 16 deflects but earns a knee to his stomach by 18, then an elbow to his back from her brother, 18 strikes her palm across his jaw sending him flying, 17 punches his back sending him back to her sister who knees the lone android in the stomach, kicks his chin and punches him sending him flying, only to stop himself as 17 prepared to launch an energy wave.

Quickly 16 removes his right hand and launces an energy blast causing the male cryborg to use his android barrier to block the attack. 18 gets behind 16 and hits him with her balled hands across his face, 17 gets behind him and the two attack him front and back at the same time. 16 caught off guard finds himself unable to move as they landed their barrages of punches and kicks. The siblings end it with elbowing his neck, appearing above him and kicking his head , slamming his body to the ground. Both aimed their palms at the silent giant, pelting him with energy blasts just as they did to Gohan 6 years ago, it ended with a giant yellow explosion.

The infamous duo smiled at their handiwork, surely that did him in. For 18 it truly was exhilarating for her to team up with 17 against someone powerful like they did to Gohan. And with both her and 17 at full strength they will do quick work with Trunks just like the other blondie.

18 sneered. "He's dead, let's go."

17 nodded. "Yeah, it's time to exterminate the saiyan race." With that the twins flew off to West City to see their opponent.

Little did they know the rubble their explosions caused was shaking. The giant boulder got lifted and thrown aside as if it were a paper weight. 16 stood up with only dirt on his clothes. The android was able to block himself as the duo blasted him with energy blast's had he been capable of exhaustion like Gohan he would have been destroyed. He looks to the direction '17' and 18 went. The one known as Trunks is already at West City. "I must hurry." He said in a monotone voce as he flew off to their direction.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Trunks in his ascended super saiyan form is floating a few feet above the tower that had the destron gas emitter. Thankfully his mother still had the technology to track anything odd such as destron gas polluting the planet, that would mean 16 was destroying destron gas emitters, that would explain that energy he sensed at Poco Poco Volcano, maybe he also destroyed 16 they felt like the monsters that were guarding the emitters in the past. Now he has to worry about Hatchiyack, the machine mutant that held his own against him, his father, Piccolo, Goku, and Gohan. They only won by working together, what chance does he have in his own timeline where he's the only fighter. He shook his head. 'I should worry about here and now.' He said as he approached the emitter. With all his might he punched the shield but it had no effect.

A female voice he hated spoke. "Typical saiyan, brute strength doesn't solve everything."

Trunks began to turn around. "How would you know, you always-" His eyes widened when he saw not just 18 but 17 as well. "Android 17?!"

Both androids laughed at his surprise. 17 started to speak. "Surprised to see me kid?"

Trunks stared wide eyed there's no way that could be 17 unless-'Of course.' He thought looking over to the emitter and then back to '17' and 18 with a stoic expression.

'17' frowned at him. "You know I heard you trashed our house, is that true?"

Trunks glared with a frown between the cyborg siblings. "If you mean the home you and 18 stole as your own whenever you needed a break from killing innocent lives then yes."

18 glared at the boy. "Here comes the righteous speech again, sometimes I think you try to talk us to death knowing you can't beat us." She tucked her hair behind her ear.

The saiyan smirked. "18 since I'm going to send you to hell I should probably tell you that's not your brother."

18's eyes narrowed. 'That's what 16 said and he's the one with sensors, or at least was.' She thought with a smirk. "You're just surprised he's alive and are trying to deny that were going to give you the beating like we always do."

Trunks looked around keeping his eye on the androids, he's looking for the only reason he hasn't destroyed them yet, when he didn't spot it he looked to 18. "So where's android 16?"

18's eyes widened at that. "What, how do you know about that nature loving freak?"

"Just answer me, I know you activated him I saw it in Dr Gero's lab." Trunks demanded.

'17' smirked. "If you're talking about that waste of space, he's pretty much scrap metal now."

Trunks was surprised for a moment. 'There's no way, even teaming up they couldn't beat 16, at least not here where there weaker.'

18 began to speak. "Enough talk let's see if you can take us now."

Trunks quickly aimed his palm towards them intending to finish them now, for a moment an energy ball formed and then it faded as quickly as it came. "What?"

At that moment '17' took advantage and threw an energy blast at him. Trunks put his arms to form an X to block. The saiyan's eyes widened, that attack actually stung a little, he then caught a fist from 18 with his left hand and blocked a kick from 17. Both androids ganged up on him as they did in their last battle doing far better than last time forcing him back.

Trunks was surprised by this, they were a lot stronger than a week ago, but it's still not enough. The saiyan punched 17 in the face and back handed 18 sending them both away.

The androids stopped their momentum and focused their unique attacks, they looked at each other and nodded. They got back to back and fired a combination of their attacks.

"Power blitz!"

"Photon flash!"

Trunks stared wide eyed as the energy blast came for him. The saiyan caught it , unable to dodge counter with his own energy. His eyes were wide, if this hits he really could die or at least suffer serious injury.

Both siblings were focusing more and more power into their attack. Thanks to their infinite energy supply they can keep focusing energy with no repercussions.

The saiyan powers up his golden aura flaring as he threw the ball upwards letting it fly harmlessly threw space. He then looked at the astonished androids, well android and ghost warrior. 'I guess there energy is an exception since their artificial.'

18's eyes were wide at this. '16 was right he really is that strong.'

'17' on the other hand smirked. "Not bad kid, but don't think this is over." He said charging at the saiyan with his sister in tow.

Trunks punched his hand right in 17's abdomen causing his eyes to widen in pain what happened next was surprising; he turned to purple smoke for a few seconds before reforming a few feet away from him.

18 looked wide eyed. *GASP* This earned the attention of her 'brother' and Trunks just looked to see her expression. "17?" She asked wondering what that was. She then remembered 16's warning.

_'This is not your brother only a duplicate made of the same substance polluting the planet.'_

Then she remembered what she and this imposter did to the machine who was trying to help her. They blasted him until there was nothing left. She looked over to '17' with a death glare. "YOU!"

'17' tilted his head dumbly. "Yeah?"

"You tricked me!" 18 yelled charging at the android but was blasted from behind. The attack stung a bit more, she looked upwards to see Cell the thing that took her real brother from her. '17' quickly slammed his balled fists into the back of 18's head sending her downward and crashing into the empty street making a crater, he then turned his attention back to Trunks who watched the whole ordeal with uncaring eyes.

"She's supposed to be the oldest but she can't seem to control her temper." '17' said. "But then again were not far apart."

Trunks glared at the android imposter. "You never controlled your temper either."

17 shrugged as ghost fighters of other villains formed. Turles, Slug, Cooler, and Frieza formed. Cell floated right beside them.

Frieza sneered. "Time for the saiyans to become extinct."

Cooler added. "Your race has existed long enough."

Slug intervened. "You will pay for your crimes."

Turles grinned. "Our grudge knows no bounds."

Cell smiled. "Be ready to die."

Trunks go into a fighting stance, he wasn't sure how long he can last against them on his own without energy, but he has to try. All 6 villains charged at him as Trunks did the same, he punched Turles hard in the gut, elbowed Cooler from behind, punched Slug in the face, kicked Cell in the chest, blocked a punch from Frieza and kneed his gut. The villains turned to smoke in a variety of colors but then reformed.

Cell caught Trunks by surprise and got behind him in a full nelson as he reformed. Before he could think 17 gut punched him multiple times, he then backed away as Cooler and Frieza both fired death beams to the lone warriors stomach.

Trunks grunted in pain, the beams weren't strong enough to peirce him thankfully but still caused him pain. Turles fired an energy ball meant to target his face. The super saiyan got out of Cell's hold and threw him towards the attack. He then kicked 17 in the gut causing him to turn to smoke again but reformed and back handed him, sending him flying but without much pan.

Cell appeared behind him and kicked him upwards. Frieza and Cooler both fired a death ball at the lone warrior. Trunks caught his momentum and flew forward to avoid the arcosian brother's attacks. He grabbed Slug's stretched arm pulled it pulling him towards him and punched his face sending him crashing in the concrete.

Trunks looked around. His mother's still not here with the anti-toxin so he'll have to hold out until then. The ghost warriors gathered around him with sadistic smiles on their faces ready to tear him apart. Just as they were about to charge at him something unexpected him happen.

A….detached fist with a green gauntlet punched Cooler in the face turning him to smoke, before the other ghost warriors could react Turles exploded from an energy blast. The fist flew back where it came from with Trunk's questioning gaze followed the fist was caught by the wrist in Android 16's other hand reattaching it to his other arm.

Trunks turned with a surprised expression. "Android 16."

The android in question turned to Trunks. "You seem to know me yet I have no data on you, Trunks."

The saiyan grinned. "Yeah it's a bit of a long story."

16 looked down to see 18 knocked out. The gentle giant blocked an incoming fist from Frieza, while Trunks from 17, he tossed him over his shoulder and deflected a death beam from Cooler and swayed a stretched arm from Slug.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

18 began to stir, she looks up to see 17, she shook her head, the imposter being propelled from something, likely from the brat but she doesn't have to for him right now. She glared at the imposter as he stopped himself.

'17' flew towards the saiyan cocking back a fist as he swayed every blow from Cell and Cooler. However 18 appeared in front of him and struck him across the face with her palm sending him crashing through an abandoned building and crashed on top of another making it crumble as he was on it . '17' turned purple for a moment before gaining his body back. The ghost warrior stood up on the rubble, his eyes shifted towards 18 who was glaring angrily at him.

'17' smiled. "What's wrong, aren't you happy to see your brother?"

18 gritted her teeth at that and charged angrily at the imposter. 18 threw a right hook but '17' did a couple backflips as she kept flying at him, he then kicks up her chin once she was close sending her flying.

18 stopped her momentum as '17' charged her. The female android caught a fist from the imposter and another; the two were now locked in a stalemate.

'17' grunted as he spoke. "Sis, come on, don't you want to kill the saiyan once and for all?"

18 hissed at the word 'sis'. "I don't care about the brat right now, you're going to pay for tricking me."

'17' sighed as he kept pushing against her and vice versa. "Ok look I may not be your real brother but I know how he felt when blondie killed him."

"What are you talking about?" 18 asked glaring daggers. "Cell killed my brother, he absorbed him, Trunks only got in the way and weakened the _real _17 for him."

"What if I told you he was still alive when Cell absorbed him?"

18's eyes widened and her grip on his fist loosened. '17' simply let his arms fall at his sides rather than attack. "What are you talking about?"

'17' smiled. "When Cell absorbed the real 17 he was still alive just unconscious but dreaming." '17'began. "Dreaming of ways he could have destroyed the brat rather than letting him live as a plaything for him and you." The ghost warrior said. "You see all you would have to do is punch Cell in the gut, or literally rip him apart and your brother would have been alright."

18 began to look down. If all this was true then her brother was actually a prisoner of the insectoid creature, inside him in fact. If she was stronger she could have- a hand grabbed her shoulder. She looked up to meet '17's eyes.

"Neither him or you knew that at the time, so don't look so guilty." '17' began. "His last thoughts as he felt pain from the kid's energy blast were he should have killed him." He said turning his head to see Trunks blocking the strikes of Cell, Turles, and Slug.

18 looked at the lone warrior, she truly wants to blast his arm off like she and 17 did years ago to his friend, the other blondie.

"Your brother held a grudge against Trunks and so do you." '17' said. "Don't you want to avenge your real brother?"

18 closed her eyes with a frown. The deadly beauty placed her hand on the imposter's hand and punched him in the gut in surprise causing him to grab hold of his stomach. "I'll avenge him without some cheap copy of my brother." She said kicking him sending him through rubble. She then aimed her palms at the imposter and fired energy blast after energy blast grunting in anger as she did so.

Purple smoke came out as she kept blasting. The smoke slowly formed behind 18 creating a humanoid body until the ghost warrior 17 reformed. '17' aimed his palm to 18's back. The female android turned her head as an energy blast hit her back sending her to the rubble. '17' looked up towards the last living saiyan who was pumbling his opponents along with the other android he started flying when 18 appeared behind him and grabbed his ankle, '17' looked down irritated.

18 glared death at him. "Your fight's with me!" She shouted tossing him the other direction. The female charged '17' intent on destroying the imposter.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Cell cupped his hands at his side. "Kamehameha!" The biomechanical menace yelled.

Trunks grabbed Slug's shoulder, punched him towards the blast turning him to smoke and exploding the energy wave. He then punched Turles over his shoulder and deflected a yellow energy blast from Cell. He glanced around to get to see where his other enemies are.

'18 is occupied fighting 17, 16 is fighting Cooler and Frieza, while the rest are on me.' Trunks thought as he blocked a kick from Cell. '17 will be able to keep 18 here so she has no escape after mom get's here.' He kicks Cell in the stomach. 'With 16 here, hopefully I'll be able to hold out.' The hybrid backhands Cell and dodges another stretched arm from Slug, he then unsheathed his sword and cut it.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Android 16 is easily holding his own against the arcosian brothers. The fully robotic android backhanded Frieza and kicked Cooler away from him. Both turned to smoke but reformed just as quick.

Frieza glared at him. "You idiot, you will stay out of our way if you want to live."

Cooler smirked. "Unless you'd like to join your monkey friend."

"You may be able to reform but my energy never fade, also my power is far ahead of yours making this battle pointless." 16 said.

Cooler brought up his hands as did Frieza. They created a giant death ball. Cooler sneered as did his brother. "Your half right." Cooler began.

Frieza smirked. "This battle is pointless." They brought their hands forcing the ball to the gentle giant.

They both screamed. "You'll die either way!"

16 put his wrists under his forearms and pulled his arms free from his wrists and aimed his handless arms at the death ball. "Hell flash!" He yelled as the giant energy wave blasted out against the brother's joined death ball.

For a brief moment there was a struggle as the arcosians screamed putting as much power as their ghost bodies can muster. However 16's hell flash started to overwhelm the attack consuming both brothers away. 16 put his hands back on each arm but he was not fooled.

Within seconds smoke reformed into Cooler and Frieza as he expected both with smiles on their faces. 16 looked at the machine on the west city tower, his scanners sees there's some kind of barrier surrounding it. The android then blocks the strikes of his opponents.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Trunks' opponents reform from smoke once again for the fifth time. 'Come on mom hurry.'

The three villains smiled mischievously as they aimed their hands at him with concentrated energy.

Trunks forms an X with his arms hoping to either block or dodge the attack. Then a jet flies over them catching the attention of the three villains. "Hey Trunks I managed to get the anti-toxin ready." Bulma said over the microphone, the ghost warriors, Trunks, 16 and even 17 watched as a few capsules dropped into the device passing through the barrier ruining the machine from the inside.

Trunks smiled as he looked at his hands. "You're the best mom!" He said. "Now leave it's dangerous!"

"Will do, show them not to mess with you!" Bulma said as the jet began to fly back.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

'17' looked angrily at the machine for getting rid of their reforming ability. "Why you!" The ghost warrior gathered energy only to be kicked in the back by 18 sending him bouncing across the ground. He begins to turn to smoke but goes back as he tries to stand up glaring at 18 who had her palm outstretched to him.

18 glared viciously at the ghost warrior. "Get lost faker." She said blasting an energy wave turning him to smoke, wiping him out completely.

Trunks easily blasted the trio in front of him with both hands. 16 blasted with a handless arm to Frieza and Cooler. After that he reattached his arm.

Trunks looked down to see the female cyborg he was looking for, she looked back with a vicious glare and her hand on her left bosom. The saiyan slowly descended on the ground looking at the female.

18 kept her hand on the bomb. "Don't try anything kid."

Trunks scowled at the object of her hatred and smirked. He placed his hand with in his saiyan armor and pulled out the emergency shut off switch causing 18's eyes to widen.

"Where did you-"

Trunks quickly pressed the button shutting her systems down. The saiyan looked down carelessly at the android. To think all it took to bring to bring down the androids was with the push of a button. However he can't leave her intact the saiyan aims his hand to the android finally taking care of the last piece of his nightmare.

Or so he would have.

16 landed between Trunks and 18. The android looked at him with a stoic expression. "Please wait a moment, I believe you can give 18 a chance."

Trunks went wide eyed at the silent giant, there was no doubt in his mind that this was the same 16 as the one in the past, had to be for why else were the other emitter's signals not traced? "16, she's a monster, do you know what she's done?"

16 was silent for a moment. "Yes I do, however she is capable of doing the right thing."

"That would make her worse wouldn't it?" Trunks asked.

"Yes." 16 said.

"Then why defend her?" Trunks asked.

"Android 18 has done many horrible things, however after spending time with her I know there is good in her." 16 said looking at the female's unconscious form. "She was the first victim of Dr Gero's sick ambition; does she not deserve a second chance?"

Trunks glared at the peaceful android. "VICTIMN?!"The saiyan yelled as his golden aura flared, 16 remained stoic however covered his face with his arm. "Like you said she's capable of doing the right thing, but she did the exact opposite, she killed everyone she saw, my friends, my father, my master, many innocent people who did nothing wrong all dead!" He said. "Tell me, tell me how she's a victim and then I'll spare her!"

16 put his arm down, looked at Trunks and spoke. "She did not choose to become an android, she may not be as innocent as the people she harmed but innocent all the same, she did not choose to become an android or a killer, she nor her brother had a chance to be anything else."

Trunks' eyes widened at the last part. It echoed through his mind.

_She didn't have a chance to be anything else._

**(Flashback)**

_Three years ago._

A week after Trunks came back from his first trip to the past after defeating mecha Frieza and giving the medicine to Goku he continues to survive against the androids as the time machine takes three years to recharge. Trunks is having his injuries treated after distracting the androids as the shelter they attacked evacuated.

"Ow." Trunks said.

"Hold still and it won't sting so much." Bulma scolded holding a swab.

"Right sorry." Trunks said as she continued to rub it against the wounds on his arm. "Hey mom could you tell me a little more about dad?"

Bulma stopped and looked in his son's eyes. "Well hes strong, proud, and arrogant." She said. "He also showed no emotion to anyone, including me, but I knew he had a soft spot though."

Trunks gave a smile. "He seemed that way when I saw him in the past." He said. "But is there anything else you could tell me, like what was he like before he met you?"

His mother stopped and sighed. She placed the swab down and looked at Trunks. "Well you see your father use to work Frieza."

Trunks' eyes widened. "What? Frieza?"

Bulma nodded. "He wasn't always the good man I knew." She began. "He use to go to plantets to wipe out their inhabitants and sell them in Frieza's name."

Trunks sighed shaking his head. How could a man like that be his father? In a way he was no different from the androids. He was surprised when Bulma grabbed the boy's shoulders.

Bulma had a smile on her face. "Trunks try not to blame your father too much, yes he did what he did of his own free will but it wasn't all his fault." The scientist gave a frown. "Saiyans had a superiority complex, he grew up being told that strength is everything, he was given to Frieza to be one of his men to uphold a treaty between the saiyans and Frieza so you see he didn't have a chance to be anything else."

Trunks had a smile after that. "Alrght mom."

**(Flashback end)**

Trunks' eyes narrowed.

_He didn't have a chance to be anything else._

The saiyan looked behind 16 to see 18's shut down body. The boy really wanted to destroy her, she's a monster, psychopath. Like his father was. He shook his head. 'He changed of his own free will, she wouldn't do so.' But then, did his friends feel the same way about Vegeta? Again the boy shakes his head this thing was one of the reasons he had no father to grow up with. He stares at 18 for the longest time ignoring 16 who's in front of him.

Android 16 is silent with a stoic expression on his face. He hopes Trunks will give 18 a chance and that she will take it. If his efforts are in vain, if the saiyan allows him to function, then he will no doubt be the only creation of left standing.

Trunks really wants to blast the cyborg out of existence. However he remembers something, Hatchiyack. The machine mutant had enough power to easily take him out. He might get 16's help but sadly from what he could tell he was as strong as he was from the past which couldn't make much of a difference. As for 18, assuming he'll spare her she couldn't make a difference either even if she'd help. It's hopeless either way so why spare her? Not to mention she still has that bomb in her, who's to say she won't detonate it when she's offered a second chance. His eyes widened in realization. 'Unless, wait that could work.'

Trunks stares silently at 18 and then turns his gaze back to the gentle android. "If she cooperates, and doesn't hurt anyone I'll let her live."

16 said nothing for a moment. "Understood"

Trunks nodded and looked over to 18. "I'll activate her but first we need to take her to my mother first."

16 nodded, turned around and took 18 into his arms. He then looked over to Trunks.

"It's not far from here just on the other side of the city." Trunks said as he floated along with 16. The two floated all the while Trunks glaring angrily at the shutdown android.

_Such an odd turn of events. It would seem 16 has convince Trunks to give 18 a chance of redemption. Will she take it? What plan has Trunks found out. Will the trio prevail against Hatchiyack? One thing's for sure, you don't want to miss the next exciting chapter of Changed Future!_

**Ta-Da! I'm magical! Sorry I don't know why I typed that, but I'll just leave it there just because. So anyway try not to blame 18 for going to the fake 17, she's smart but she also misses her brother, evil or not she still cares for and misses her brother. Imagine the only family member you have appear in front of you. Would you blame her for going to him? So anyway I do hope you enjoyed this.**

**Deflow- Hmm your power level's seem accurate, you were right about that blast having no effect on 16, however I'm afraid 16 can't get any stronger than he is due to lacking any muscle. He's all machine, limiting room for improvement. But don't worry I do have plans for him, and your right he is gonna be the peace keeper of the trio. For now though the main focus will be between 18 and Trunks.**

**So that's it I'll see you guys at the next chapter. Quick warning, don't expect new chapters this often it's gonna be once a week at the most because right now I'm on vacation from work. Which was how I was able to add two chapters in one week but sadly it's coming to an end, but this story wont yet. **

**Have an awesome day :D**


	6. Uneasy Alliance

**Sup guys I'm here with the next chapter, here will finally start with the interaction between Trunks and 18 you read this for. Also I found a way to cover a certain plot hole within DBZ, well I'll let you know what it is after the chapter so read on guys. **

**Enjoy.**

_Previously on Changed Future, 17 seemed to have returned and with 18 they seemed to have disposed of 16 and went on the hunt for Trunks. They spot him as he tries to destroy the destron gas emitter at West City after a brief fight 18 sees that she was fooled as this 17 was nothing more than his ghost warrior counterpart. Trunks holds his own against most of the ghost villains despite unable to use energy attacks then 16 arrives at the scene helping Trunks as 18 fights the clone of her brother. The fight goes on for a while until Bulma arrives with the anti-toxin to take care of the destron gas. Afterwards Trunks deactivates the deadly beauty and aims a steady energy attack towards her. But then 16 steps in, after unintentionally reminding him of his father he is convinced to try to have 18's assistance. Just how will he do that? Find out today on Changed Future!_

**Uneasy Alliance**

"Mother its ok I promise." Trunks insisted.

Bulma hiding behind a desk answered. "You have another android along one of the ones who killed half the population and you think THIS is ok?!"

16 stood there with a serious but stoic expression still holding the inactive 18 in his arms. Trunks was in front of him in his normal state, trying to convince his mother to adapt to the situation.

"Look I'm in my normal state, if 16 wanted me dead you and I wouldn't be having this conversation." Trunks said. "As for 18, just hear us out."

The scientist stood up and looked at the silent giant, then back to Trunks whose hair was in a lavender pony tail. "Alright, what possessed you to bring Android 18 with us when you have her right where you want her; I mean you do know she still has that bomb inside her right?"

Trunks sighed. "Ok look, remember when I told you about the guys I fought in the past?" Trunks asked earning a nod from Bulma. "Well one of them is causing the destron gas to spread across the planet.

Bulma blinked at this. "Wait destron gas? Is that what it's called?"

Her son nodded. "Yeah, a tuffle scientist who holds a grudge against the saiyans named Dr Raichi." He told her the story, the planet of darkness, Hatchiyack a powerful machine mutant that easily held his own against the four strongest z-fighters.

Bulma sighed. "Ok I can understand if you'd want 16's help but why her?"

"Because we need all the help we can get right now, I was hoping you could remove the bomb inside her so she wouldn't have any way out of this." Trunks said. "I mean we do have a remote, and also 16 and I are stronger than her."

Bulma put her hand under her chin, she sighed. "I guess it's worth a try, but." She looked to 16. "I'm going to need to make a remote for you just to be safe."

"Mom there's no-"

Bulma raised her hand. "Trunks after all these years we're not taking any unnecessary risks, I'm sure you feel the same way."

Trunks was about to say something when 16 cut him off.

"Understood" 16 said.

Bulma nodded at the surprisingly reasonable android. If only 17 and 18 were like this. "Alright, will you place 18 on the lab table over there and lie down to the one next to her?"

16 walked over to a lab table and placed 18 there. He then laid down on top of his own.

Bulma walked away from her desk to look between the deactivated 18 and active 16. "Alright I'm going to place some wires to your brain, you'll be deactivate for a while, is that ok?"

"Yes." 16 answered no hesitation.

"Alright then." Bulma said as she placed wires throughout his body. The android's eyes closed as he was put in an inactive state.

Trunks watched as her mother worked. "Mom, how long is this going to take?"

She walked over to 18's inactive state and placed wires on her. "For 16 it should take a couple hours, as for 18, I'd say one hour, depending on where the bomb is."

The saiyan put a hand under his chin. "Could you work on 18 first?" He asked.

"Why?" Bulma asked.

"Well we need her to convince her to help us, and we both know she'll self-destruct the minute she wakes up with me in the room." He replied.

Bulma thought for a moment. "Alright but the minute she tries something, take care of her, alright?"

Trunks nodded. "To be honest I'm hoping she does." This was true, though 16 convinced him to give her a chance he hopes she ruins it to finally blast her to pieces like he wanted all these years. He glared at the deactivated female. 'For your sake you better cooperate.'

"So Trunks?" Bulma asked.

Her son snapped out of his thoughts. "Yes mother?"

She gave a serious look. "What do we do after she helps you take care of this Hatchiyack?"

Trunks opened his mouth but no words came out for a moment. "I uh actually haven't thought of that."

The scientist gave her son a look. "Young man this is dangerous, how do we know she won't leave you to die the minute this bad guy get's the upper hand?"

He scratched the back of his head and sighed. "I'm sure we can figure something out."

Bulma sighed and typed a few things on her computer. "Why did you think of this, trying to convince one of the people who almost destroyed the planet?"

The saiyan shook his head. "It wasn't me who thought of it, it was 16, he convinced me that she can do the right thing."

"Just because she can doesn't mean she will." Bulma said, as she looked over 18's deactive state. "She's nothing but a mechanical demon, she's killed millions all while laughing with her brother."

Trunks nodded. "I know mom, I know that better than anyone."

The scientist turned back to her computer. "Then why give her a chance?"

Trunks opened his mouth, but nothing came out, he doesn't want to bring any bad memories but he needs his mother to understand. "He told me she never had a chance to be anything else."

Bulma stopped typing and looked to her son. She remember saying the same thing to him about his father, never had she imagined these words repeated back to her. The scientist turned back to the computer and located the bomb. "Found it, I should have it out in no time."

Trunks nodded but sighed. "Now to try to convince her to help."

"Once the bomb is taken out she won't have a choice." His mother replied. "But we need to find a way to keep track of her in space so she doesn't leave you."

The saiyan rubbed his temples; this was definitely something that could cause a problem. What's to stop her from killing him when his back is turned? The remote only works if you're within 10 ft of the android otherwise it won't work so it's unlikely for it to work in all the way from earth as 18 is in space. Also we wouldn't know if we can even keep an eye on her, there is 16 but there's no guarantee if his mother can upgrade him to become strong enough to make a difference, she's smart but she's not that good with robotics. Strong the android maybe but against Hatchiyack he's no match for him. He could take the remote with him but what are the chances it doesn't get destroyed? He does know one thing though, there's one way he and 18 can make a difference, but first he needs to make sure.

"I promise I'll figure something out but first we need to find out one thing, can she get stronger through training?" Trunks asked.

Bulma looked at the blue prints her son brought her. "Yes, she has the muscle to improve since her body is organic only with tiny cybernetic parts that go throughout her body."

Trunks raised an eyebrow and looked at the android concerned. "Wait, with her infinite energy doesn't that mean she can get stronger than me and always once she gets there?"

"I can see why you might think that." Bulma shook her head. "But no, not necessarily, you see as a cyborg her advantage is that she can grow stronger during training and keep training for as long as she pleases without tiring." She pointed towards Trunks. "But you Trunks as a saiyan, half or not, strength comes naturally to you during training, faster than humans do which 18 is or used to be, also there's your ability to grow stronger after a near death experience which helped you survive the androids for all these years, helping you improve but you still need rest so you see you both have the same amount of ponitential just in different ways you just need to keep tabs on her."

"Right." He nodded as he looked at the 'sleeping' android. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Alright so." Bulma began as she had a big device held over the female android. "I need you to walk out for a moment."

Trunks blinked. "Why?"

"The bomb is located in her chest."

"Oh right." He said as he walked out the door while Bulma proceeded to take the android's shirt off. Afterwards she placed the device over her and got to work.

The device was like a robotic surgeon it cut's through skin and takes out any shrapnel out of the body. Luckily since 18's cybernetics are off at the moment her body is only as delicate as it was when she was human.

Outside the ruined building Trunks was thinking hard, his mother was right they need a way to keep track of 18 while there in space otherwise it'd be easier to blast her to pieces and boy does he want that. But he needs to consider the planet's safety first putting his desire for vengeance aside, he can go to the hyperbolic time chamber on his own, however what guarantee is there that he'll be able to handle Hatchiyack on his own? Slim at best. There's also the chance that this version of the machine mutant might be stronger than the one in the past. The saiyan sighed. "What a mess this has turned out to be."

Bulma's voice was heard. "Trunks you can come in now."

That snapped him out of his thoughts as he walked in. "Did you get it?"

The woman held out a computer chip looking device in between her thumb and fore finger. "Yup."

The saiyan blinked. "That's the bomb?"

"I know it doesn't look like much but yes it's the bomb alright, well not necessarily the bomb but more like it's trigger." She replied.

"What do you mean by that."

Bulma put the chip on her desk. "Well you see Trunks that chip is a bomb, it does explode but not much how it works is that it causes the infinite energy device in her to flux, constantly filling the tiny cybernetics in her system to overload with energy and so they all cause an explosion of mass destruction, it might even be capable of destroying the earth."

Trunks' eyes widened, it really was a good thing he didn't force her to activate the bomb, not only would it had killed him but the entire planet as well. 'Well at least now she won't have any leverage.' He thought as he scowled at the android.

Bulma sighed. "Alright I managed to get rid of her bomb, now what?" She asked looking stressed.

The saiyan put his hand under his chin. "We should think up of a way to keep track of 18 while were gone."

The scientist put her hand under her chin. "Is Hatchiyack really that strong?"

Trunks nodded. "He makes the androids and Cell look like push overs." He said. "Maybe even Cell when he reached his perfect form."

Both kept thinking of a way when Bulma clapped her hands. "I got it!" Earning the attention of her son. "We can have King Kai keep an eye on her."

"King Kai?" Trunks asked. "Wait you mean the one who trained Goku while he was in otherworld training for father and his partner?"

"Who else?" Bulma asked brightly. "And I know who can get his attention."

"Huh?" Trunks tilted his head.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

"ACHOO!" A short elderly woman sneezed as she's holding a handful of cards.

Roshi looked concerned at his sister while holding his cards. "Are you alright Baba, you seem to be catching a cold."

Baba sniffed. "No it was probably someone talking about me."

"Now who would talk about an old hag like you." Roshi laughed up a storm.

Baba whacked Roshi on the head. "Thats not a nice thing to say to your sister."

"Ehhh sorry." Roshi apologized.

"Hmph you better be."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Trunks walked out the door. "Alright you work on 16 and dont activate 18 until I get back." The saiyan said as he flew to Kame house.

"Oh don't worry I won't." Bulma said as she walked over to 16. "Now to work on you."

As Trunks flew he thought of one thing. One thing that would have infuriated him but after knowing Goku in the past he knew there was a reason, a reason he had to know. He turned super saiyan and flew straight there. When he saw the island he shifted back to his normal state and landed in front of the house. He knocked on the door.

The door opened revealing Master Roshi. "Oh it's Trunks it's good to see you."

"It good to see you too master Roshi, we have to catch up later do you know where fortune teller Baba is?" Trunks asked. "It's really important."

"Oh Baba, she's actually inside." Roshi said opening the door for him to come in. 'Counting her winnings.' He thought dejectedly.

Trunks looked to see an aged woman with pink hair happily holding her poker chips. "Fortune teller Baba?"

She turned her head. "Hmm? Oh if it isn't Trunks." Baba said. "My have you grown since I last saw you."

"Yeah thanks, anyway I was wondering if you could help me get in touch with King Kai." He said.

"King Kai, for what reason?" She asked. "Also it's not that easy since I'm very busy with the dead these days, it's a miracle I have any free time at all."

"Well it's a long story, but could you at least try?" He asked.

"Mmm very well." Baba got off her crystal ball and waved her hands.

Roshi decided to ask the question. "So you haven't found android 18 yet?"

"No I have it's just were in even bigger trouble than before." Trunks said.

Roshi scowled. "Does this have something to do with the people losing energy?"

Trunks nodded. "Yeah it does."

Baba stopped for a moment. "Excuse me I'm trying to concentrate here!"

The saiyan blinked. "Huh, oh right sorry."

After a few more magic words they finally contacted him.

"Hello fortune teller Baba, is there something you need?" King Kai asked.

"Well it's not me it's Trunks Briefs who needs something.

"Trunks, oh the savor, well what is it you need?"

Trunks took a breath. "King Kai I was wondering if you can do us a favor."

"A favor, well first I'm going to need you to tell me what's going on."

Trunks went on to explain the situation with 18 and the threat Hatchiyack.

"I see it seems the earth is a magnet for trouble isn't it?" King Kai asked.

Roshi sighed. "Unbelievable, just when we have the upper hand against the androids a new threat even stronger takes their place." He said. "So great were forced to ally ourselves with a major foe that has been slaughtering innocents for years."

"I'm told it's not the first time." Trunks nodded, he was disgusted that he needed this android's help, but he had to do it the earth is at stake. "I was hoping you can do us a favor."

"What is it?" King Kai asked.

"I need you to keep an eye on 18 to make sure she doesn't kill me or leaves me to die." Trunks said. "That way if she comes back to earth my mother can deactivate her if she comes back."

"So I need to be a watchmen, well who knows what Hatchiyack will do after he would accomplish his goals, alright I'll do it." King Kai said after hearing Trunks sigh with relief he asked. "Is there anything else?"

Trunks hesitated for a moment and asked. "Yes actually I was hoping I could talk to Goku, is he there?"

"Goku? He sure is, just hold on I need to try to pry him from my food." King Kai said, after a couple moments his voice came back. "Alright he's here and ready to talk."

"Hey Trunks, it's nice to talk with you, I think you made the right choice with trying to convince 18 to come to our side." Goku said happily.

Trunks couldn't help but smile. He can easily identify that voice and friendly tone. He shook his head to get the answer he wanted. "It's nice to talk to you too, but I need to ask you something."

"Hmm, sure ask anything and I'll do my best to answer." Goku replied.

Trunks sighed, he wants to keep his anger in check because he knows there was a reason. "Goku, you knew about the hyperbolic time chamber right?"

A few moments of silence went by. "Yes I did." He replied in a serious tone.

"Well I was wondering if you knew about it, and your capable of talking to us telepathically why didn't you inform us of it years ago, after the androids began their rampage, before they killed all the z-fighters, before they killed Gohan, why didn't you tell us?" He asked in a serious tone.

Goku sighed. "Yes, Gohan asked the same thing when he were sent here." He said. "I'm afraid it wouldn't have been as simple as that."

"What do you mean? You were able to speak to your friends when my father and his partner were coming to earth, also with Frieza and your other friends too right?" Trunks asked.

Goku decided to speak. "You see Trunks there are rules in otherworld, the only way It'd be able to talk to anyone would be if the universe was in danger or help repair some of the damage a universal threat caused, but as long as the androids had targeted only one planet, King Kai isn't permitted to allow the dead to speak to the living."

"W-what?" Trunks asked. "W-what about when my father came, or Slug, or Turles, all of them only targeted earth so why?"

"Well you see Trunks earth wouldn't have been the first planet they have targeted or the last, so you see they were universal threats while the androids only cared about attacking earth, had they been able to go to space then King Kai would have been able to speak telepathically." Goku replied solemnly.

"B-but couldn't they have made an exception, I mean he's able to do it right?" Trunks asked.

"He is."

Trunks growled. "So everyone had to die because of some rule?"

"No Trunks, it was for earth's sake that we followed it." Goku replied.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I don't know all the details, you see if King Kai had allowed me to speak we would have disturbed the balance between the living world and other world, if the balance had been disturbed for the existence of one planet, earth would have most likely been destroyed by a dangerous force that's driven to balance the universe, the only reason I can talk now is because Baba has earned enough credit have the dead talk."

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "Was this force more dangerous than the androids?"

Goku spoke in a soft voice "More dangerous than the androids or any the universe can produce, I understand if your angry at me, if I had been allowed to speak we could have saved a lot of lives, believe me when I say I regret I couldn't do anything when they started their attack, especially when I saw Gohan die."

Trunks' eyes widened, of course he's been watching from otherworld, he watched his friends die, his son die, what else could he have done? "I'm sorry Goku, I knew there was a reason, I trust you had to do it."

"Don't worry about it, alright, now you should get going, you got a planet to save." Goku said.

Trunks nodded. "Right." The saiyan began to walk out. "I'll see you guys later." He said as he went super saiyan and flew out. 'Now for the hard part.'

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Bulma scanned 16 and was quite amazed. Dr Gero was definitely brilliant, not that she should be surprised, he was known for robotics. "If only he used his knowledge for good." She said as she looked at the deactivated form of 18. Indeed had he used it for good there would virtually be no threat to the planet.

Trunks walked in the lab. "Mom I'm here."

"I can see that, we'll did you do it?" She asked.

"Ask him yourself." Trunks said.

"You have nothing to fear Bulma I got my eye on the android, and not the way master Roshi does, hehehe." He laughed at his own joke.

Bulma sighed. "Well at least I'll finally be able to see the bad guy up close." She said as she walked to the corner of the room. She aimed the remote at her. "Are you ready?"

Trunk turned ascended super saiyan. "Ready."

The scientist pressed the button. At first nothing happened and then 18's eyes shot opened. Her pupils looked around as she stood up. She turns to see 16 lying down on a lab table next to hers then she sees Trunks there. 18 immediately stands up and puts her hand to her chest. "Where am I?"

Trunks glared at her with his emerald eyes. "Capsule corporation, or what's left of it."

"How fascinating, now." She said sarcastically and looked to 16. "Reactivate 16 or I'll detonate."

Trunks smirked. "Go ahead."

18 glared angrily, she wanted to rip his head off but she knew better. The saiyan began walking towards her. "Fine!" The android activated the bomb however she couldn't feel the countdown. Her eyes went wide. "W-what?"

"Surprised?" Trunks asked as he was in front of her.

On instinct 18 tried to punch him, but her fist was caught, and he squeezed hard. She gritted her teeth as she was brought to one knee she tried to force her hand out of his grip with both hands. "Let me go!"

Trunks frowned as she continued to try to pry his hand off of her. "Just shut up and listen, before you try anything else look behind me."

18 looked and her eyes widened. It was a blue haired woman holding the remote with a rather stern look on her face. Her eyes widened in realization, her bomb wasn't working, they have her remote, the brat is stronger than her and 16 is out of commission. "What is going on?"

Trunks let go of the android never losing his glare. "Look, your bomb's been removed."

She gasped as she stood up. "What?" Now that he mentions it she can no longer feel it's presence inside her. "Why did you reactivate me?"

"It wasn't my idea, 16 managed to convince me that you could help us." He replied. "You should thank him."

18 glared angrily at the android. "What, are you going to order me around, Dr Gero tried that and now he's in hell."

Bulma shook her head and spoke. "Were not ordering you around were giving you a second chance, you should be grateful unless you want my son to send you to him."

"Shut up!" She yelled at the woman as she quickly tried to blast her but Trunks held her hand and punched her in the gut causing her to collapse and wrapped her arms around her stomach in pain.

Trunks looked down at her. He had to resist the urge to blast her. "Look you can both help us and make up for what you and your brother have done, or I blast you to hell your choice."

18 glared angrily at him. How dare this saiyan animal speak to her like that. It wasn't too long ago he was her and 17's plaything, and yet now he thinks he can threaten her. She truly wants to decapitate him, however she looks at her options right now. Attacking Trunks, there's no way of telling if the woman would deactivate her, not that he needs her too, she knows she's no match for him, even with her full power, she could attack the woman in hopes of destroying the remote, but there's no chance of that with him here in front of her, still considering she asks. "What do you want?"

"There's someone stronger than me I need to fight, 16 told me you helped him destroy these gas emitters, we need to go to the one responsible and no matter how much I hate to admit it I could use your help." He said. "This is your chance to start making up for what you've done, you can take it or leave it."

The android glared at him and then remembered something. The fake eyes shifted to the ground, someone played her for a fool, insulted her brother's memory, she clenched her fists tightly. Also if this guy is really stronger than the brat, that would mean he's stronger than her. First the brat, 16, someone else, now there are three people stronger than her now, there's only one option. "Who is he?"

Trunks never lost his scowl. He went on to tell her the same thing he told his mother, 18 scowled realizing there was yet another scientist who thought he could manipulate her. She'll be sure to blast his head like Dr Gero's.

18 look's over to 16. "What about him?"

"16 may join us but right now he isn't strong enough to help." The saiyan said. "Right now you and I can't stand up to him but I have a plan for us to get stronger."

18 placed her hand under her chin. "Let's say I agree, what are you going to do to me after we kill him?"

"That depends on you, if you stop attacking innocent people and start fighting for the earth instead of trying to destroy it, you can start a new life if you hurt even one person I'll destroy you." Trunks said. "My mother got rid of your programming so it should be easier for you to fight for other people's sake instead of against it."

18 did feel different, she can't hear the nagging voice in the back of her head telling her to kill like she used to, granted she didn't need it to do what she did, if given a second chance without the programming again she would still kill and destroy, only this time kill the brat for real this time. Right now she still has the drive to kill. Looks like she'll just have to go along with it, for now. The android pointed to him. "Fine, but first I'm not helping you save the pathetic humans." She said as she pointed to herself. "Your helping me get payback at this other mad scientist, got it?"

Trunks sighed. "Finally." Truthfully he hoped she would have said no so he could destroy her but it looks like she's smarter than she lets on, hopefully that's a good thing. "Mom how long is it going to take to get 16 up and running?"

Bulma held the remote still ready for the android. "Should be in a couple hours, I'm not sure if I can make any improvements though, but I'll see what I can do."

"Alright." Trunks replied. "Let's go."

18 just rolled her eyes as she flew out the window along with Trunks going ahead of her.

Bulma watched them leave and sighed. "King Kai you got your eye on her right?"

"Of course don't worry; I'll make sure your son is safe." King Kai replied.

"Thank you." She glared at the fact that the android was taking her second chance for granted, then again so did Vegeta. The woman sighed. "She better not try anything."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

The unlikely pair flew neither said a word, not liking each other's presence for different reasons. 18 decided to speak. "Where are we going?"

Trunks looked to her. "I'll tell you when we get there."

18's eyes narrowed. "You seem to know an awful lot about this Dr Raichi, if he's in space how can you possibly know?"

"Does it matter?"

The android glared daggers at him. "I'm serious!" She shouted. "How do I know this isn't some sick joke you're doing where you'll just kill me after it's over."

The saiyan looked at her. "First of all it's a long story, second sick jokes are more you and 17's thing."

"Don't say his name!"

He smirked. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you considered your numbers names."

18 resisted the urge to blast him just now. She needs to play it smart for now, as soon as she gets her chance he's dead. At least after she gets back at Dr Raichi for fooling her. "Lousy brat."

Trunks would have countered but he knows better, she has a temper so he'll have to keep this uneasy alliance steady otherwise she can attack him and he might kill her on accident or on purpose. "Look I promise to tell you how I know about him once we get there, for now let's focus on getting there instead of being at each other's throats.

18 still scowled at him however she's smart enough to know the situation, with a sigh she replies. "Fine."

Trunks turned back to the direction they were headed. "Good."

And so the two flew in complete silence all the while keeping an eye on 18 to make sure she doesn't try escaping. If only she had energy to sense.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Bulma is currently working on the remote for 16, she would have worked on the space ship but she already has one up and running so that gives her time to work on the android. Her son told her how 16 resisted against his programming to destroy Goku, but after nearly 20 years of surviving under the android's seemingly endless reign, she feels that this machine can't possibly be good, and then there's that android that ruined their lives taking her friends and family. "Goku made it look so easy with getting help from the bad guys, to think I ended up with one of them and still can't do what he did." With a sigh she went back to work.

_Unbelievable! 18 has agreed to help! But for how long? Will her and Trunks be enough to defend the planet? What about 16? Can the unlikely duo make a difference or is this the end of the earth? Find out at the next chapter of Changed Future!_

**So I think you saw the plot hole I tried, key word, tried to cover. What do you guys think? Was that a good reason why Goku didn't talk to anyone while he was dead with King Kai? Or was there something I missed? And if this doesn't cover it, what reason do YOU think Goku never spoke to them about the hyperbolic time chamber or the theory to go beyond a super saiyan? Also about the bomb, to be honest I just made that up, I don't know if the cyborgs had a bomb like 16 so I made up an idea about the chip and such. Let me know if you thought that idea was BS or not.**

**Guest- Thx I try my best, let me know how I portrayed them here. **

**B-That's true 16 could have done better, but he held back not wanting to harm 18. Yes she is lucky. I agree he is a machine with a sole, shame he couldn't come back. That's true modification is the only way he could get stronger. It's true Bulma and 16 can get along however you have to remember this Bulma lost all her friends to the androids so you'll have to wait and see what happens.**

**Deflow- Like I said I have plans for 16, you'll have to wait and see.**

**Alright well I appreciate the reviews. Remember if you have something nice to say put it in the review, if you have something mean to say put in the review so I'll see you guys at the next chapter. **

**Have an awesome day! :)****  
><strong>


	7. I killed my brother

**Hi guys here we are with another chapter. **

**If your only reading this because your desperate to find a Trunks and 18 story read my newest story Dragonball OT. Maybe you'll enjoy it more than this. So this will sort of be a filler, you'll see why. This chapter will be simlilar to chapter 3 of my original story but a bit different so it doesnt get repetitive. **

**Also I hesitated before I added this chapter becaus Trunks is going to be slightly OOC, but it's not withut reason and it's necessary. The title is a hint. I hope you enjoy. :)**

_Previously on Changed Future, Android 18 has been reactivated. After some 'convoncing' with the help of a remote and Trunks' power he and Bulma have temprarily turned 18 into an ally. 16 is currently inactive, what plan has Trunks come up with? How long will this uneasy alliance last? Find out this chapter of Changed Future!_

**I killed my brother**

Trunks and 18 kept flying, neither said a word. The whole time Trunks kept an eye on her, to make sure she doesn't get away or sneak attack him.

18 seems to notice this as she stared at him with her scowl. "What, are you hoping to glare at me to death?"

The saiyan only glared at her. "Just making sure you don't get away."

18 had a retort ready. "Run away from what, you?" She asked as she chuckled. "Sorry but your not that intimidating."

Trunks actually smirked. "Is that why you went suicide bomber on me?"

The female growled. "If you were smart you'd shut your mouth and look ahead of you."

He decided to keep looking forward not wanting the android to attack him forcing him to stop her or kill her on impulse. The saiyan sees Korin's place. "Alright, now we go straight up." He said going upwards.

"Tss" 18 growled going upwards following the lone warrior. Her eyes couldn't help but widened with surprise at what she saw. There's some sort of palace floating in the sky. Odd though there's no data on it. "What is this place?"

Without turning to her he answered. "This is the lookout, it used to house earth's guardian."

18 raised an eyebrow as they ascended. "Oh? And where was this 'guardian' when 17 and I were attacking the planet?"

He turned to her as he landed on the lookout. "Remember when you killed Piccolo?"

"The demon king?" The deadly beauty asked. "He was the guardian of earth?" She asked as she looked at the building.

Trunks kept walking. "Pretty much." He said not wanting to share any stories with the android.

A black genie walked out of the building with a blank face. "Hello there you must be Trunks."

The saiyan nodded. "It's good to see you Mr. Popo."

18 only stared blankly at the genie completely unimpressed.

"Oh you already know my name I assume you met me in the past, due to your time machine?" He asked.

18 raised an eyebrow at this. 'Time machine?'

Trunks nodded. "Well yes, how did you-"

"While I'm up here I keep an eye on earth to see how you fare, I know what you intend to do and I'm saddened I didn't think of it sooner." He said sadly. "I thought the hyperbolic time chamber would be too much for anyone, Goku when he was child barely lasted the month before coming back out, if I had thought-"

Trunks raised his hand. "No worries, there was no way you could have known." The saiyan turned to his female companion. "The rooms this way."

18 looked oddly at the two and then reluctantly followed Trunks. 'Time machine? Hyperbolic time chamber? What are they talking about?' Though she loathes working with the saiyan she has no choice but might as well know how he knows this things and the time machine nonsense. She stopped when they were in front of a room, over it said 'Hyperbolic Time Chamber'. She glared at her forced ally. "We flew all the way here for this?"

Trunks glared at her arms crossed. "Yes." Before she could reply he raised his hand. "Look I'm going to explain what's going to happen, in here is a room that goes into another dimension, in there you can get a year's worth of training in a day."

18 raised an eyebrow. "You expect me to believe that?"

"I don't care if you do it's true." Trunks said. "Also you should know that you have better not backstab me, if you do my mother will know and deactivate you."

"Really, how so?" 18 asked.

Trunks smirked. "King Kai can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear." A voice said which 18 was confused as she looked left and right. "Don't bother trying to look for me, the only way you'll ever see me is if you die and go to heaven but fat chance of that huh?"

18 snarled looking left and right the voice was coming from all around her. "Where are you?"

Trunks looked at amused at the confused android. "Don't bother, he's from a place called otherworld, you know the place where the dead go?"

The android glared angrily at the saiyan. "You mean to tell me you got some guy to spy on me?"

King Kais voice was heard. "Spy on you, don't flatter yourself, I'm not into mannequins, ehehehe." King Kai said laughing making Trunks smirk at this.

18 was infuriated, she was completely trapped, even if she CAN kill him there's no way she would live long afterwards. "So, anything else?"

Trunks frowned. "You and I are going in this room to train for a full year."

"Oh great a year with you, that sounds fun." She said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Tell me about it." Trunks said as he opened the door. He walked inside along with 18.

When the android saw the look of this place she couldn't believe her eyes. The area seemed to be an endless white void. She looked left and right as she kept walking, once she stepped on the white plane she felt her body being slightly heavier though easily shrugged it off but still not believing it. "How can all this be in one room?"

"Believe me now?" Trunks asked as he stepped on the white platform. "The gravity in here is 10x heavier than earth's going denser the deeper we go in, the temperature swings from over 100 degrees down to below zero, also denser the deeper we go in." He said as he walked on the white plane. "We have to be careful not to go too far or we could be lost, never coming back, or destroy the entrance, if it does were stuck here, forever."

"That's good to know." She said without her sarcasm. "The last thing I want is to be stuck forever with you."

"Same here." Trunks said. "Also I think you'll be happy to hear that were completely cut off from the outside world, let me try contacting King Kai." He said looking up. "King Kai can you hear me?!" No answer. "That settles that so he's only going to watch the door, so if you exit without me, whether you trap me here or not he'll let my mother know to deactivate you and dispose of you, got it?"

18 sighed irritated. "Whatever."

Trunks walked away for a moment. "Alright so first, let's test something."

18 raised an eyebrow. "Test what?"

The saiyan turned to her. "Let's put some distance between us and the entrance first." He then levitated off the ground as did 18 with her arms crossed. They flew a few yards away until they came to a stop, both landed on the ground which turned to ice.

18 looked around, luckily her cybernetics keep her from feeling too cold or too hot. She then looked to Trunks. "So what is it you want to test?"

Trunks looked at his ally. "First let's talk a little about super saiyans." He said as he returned to his normal state.

"What you mean when you go blonde, I get that it makes you stronger, so?" 18 asked.

"So I managed to figure out to ascend that level, it was how I was able to beat you and 17 so easily." Trunks said as he transformed into a regular super saiyan. "This is a regular super saiyan." He then started to power up, his muscles expanding a bit. "And this is a stage beyond, called ascended super saiyan, this is what I used when I last fought you both."

18 rolled her eyes for a moment and asked. "Ok but what does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm getting there, as an ascended super saiyan you have no chance at beating me, so to make our training more effective I'll fight you using the regular transformation." He said as his muscles decreased in size to normal keeping his spikey blonde hair.

18 smirked at this. "So what, I get to beat you into a bloody pulp?" She asked. "You do realize I can take you down like I used to whenever you tried to interrupt me or my brother before you got that extra muscle right?"

Trunks frowned and then smirked the next. "I bet I can beat you without it." He challenged. "It's true when I kept trying to stop you two, you were too strong but the thing is I know how you fight, you nor your brother ever once trained in your lives, you used the same fighting style for 19 years, the same attacks, I though spent my life training to fight you two so you may have been more powerful but I've always been more skilled."

18 sneered at this. "More skilled? Is that why you kept running away?"

"If you want I can prove it, the first to hit the ground loses, you ready?" He said getting into a stance.

18 frowned at this and then got a sadistic look in her eyes. She may be not allowed to kill him but she could use this to blow off some major steam. "Your funeral kid." The deadly beauty got into a stance of her own.

The two opponents stared at each other trying to find an opening at the opposite's defenses. 18 seemed to have spotted one as she charged at Trunks. The saiyan punches forward however she backflips and jumps bringing down her elbow. Trunks blocks it with his right arm. The deadly beauty then vanishes and goes to his left. He turns to block every strike, he returns one of his own only for her to jump back.

Trunks flies after her and thrusts his fist at her only for it to be blocked. However he punches with his other hand to her gut causing her to drop her guard, he then punched her face and tried another only to hit an after image the real 18 is behind him and unleashes a flurry of punches and kicks at the saiyan. She finishes her combo with thrusting her palm sending him flying.

Trunks catches his momentum as 18 fires an energy blast, the saiyan charges avoiding it and kicks her face sending her flying as well. He charges again in time as the android catches herself, he kicks her across the face, punches it twice, then her stomach, he then thrusts his hand unleashing air pressure at her sending her away again.

18 catches herself once again before hitting the ground. The android glares angrily at the saiyan, she may not be able to win against him in that ascended form or whatever he calls it but she WILL win against him when he's purposely fighting at her level. The deadly beauty charges forward as did the super saiyan. The two were locked in an exchange of punches and kicks.

Trunks tries to punch her face only for it to be blocked. 18 tries to knee him but was blocked by his own. The saiyan sways a punch as he throws one of his own only for it to be swayed as well, the android retaliates with a swift elbow only to be blocked, he tries to kick her side but she blocks it with her knee.

After a few more exchanges Trunks punches her face sending her flying, she catches her momentum and charges at the saiyan. He throws a punch only to hit an afterimage, the real 18 grabs his shoulders and knees his chest, kicks his face and punch him hard sending him cartwheeling.

Trunks catches himself as 18 throws energy blasts at him, he avoids them charging at her he throws a punch as 18 tries to block it, only to realize it was an afterimage. Trunks punches her gut hard, he tries to throw another only for her to vanish and appear behind him, she goes for a kick yet he vanishes as well and punches her from behind. The saiyan vanishes and appears in front of her and uppercuts her.

18 flips and launches a barrage of energy blasts forcing him to make an X with his arms. The android keeps firing, she knows with her energy supply she can keep going forever but he cant. She keeps firing as smoke covers the saiyan.

Trunks appears behind her and kicks her away, he then reappears behind her and unleashes a combination of punches and kicks. The saiyan punches her face and stomach multiple times until he balls his hands and brings them down on her head sending her downward making her crash against the snowy ground, ending the sparring session. He slowly descends with a blank face. "If this was a real fight you'd beat after you wear me down, but that'll take time depending on my stamina, if you noticed I was able to land more hits than you so this means you need to work on adding some needed changes to your style." He explained. " We may be equals when I'm in this state but unlike you I'm a real fighter, you only got your style and power thanks to your cybernetics if it weren't for them not only would you be an ordinary human but also you wouldn't know the first thing about fighting." He then turned around. "We'll do this again tomorrow, and we'll keep doing it until the years up, so you go work on your own training and I'll work on mine."

18 glared angrily at the saiyan as he was flying away. How dare he lecture her, he's just a brat, a brat who was nothing more than amusement for her and 17. She was lectured like a child. "You little punk!" She growled.

Trunks was flying a good distance away from 18 in order to do his own training, however he hears a humming sound. A sigh escaped his lips as he turned around to block a punch. "What are you doing?"

18 snarled angrily. "Shut up!" She shouted kneeing his stomach, she then elbowed his sending him down. The android aimed her palms at the saiyan, they were glowing pink. "Infinity bullet!" She shouted unleashing a barrage of pink energy blasts. "This will teach you!" She shouted as the area was covered in smoke from the explosions, she then stops to see how she did. The deadly beauty hoped she hadn't killed him for her own sake of course, she just wanted to get him banged up to teach him not to mess with her. The smoke cleared and what she saw shocked her.

Trunks was standing there completely unharmed, he's in his ascended saiyan form with holes on his blue suit under his armor, the armor itself had a few cracks on it however he himself wasn't wounded. The gap between his power and hers is too great to cause any real damage. He glares at the android who's eyes were widened. The saiyan vanished and reappeared in front of her. She instinctively flew back with her arms forming an X. "You should control your temper, especially around me, you have no idea how much I want to destroy you."

18 said nothing only blocking whatever's to come. The android hates this position, however she now truly knows the gap between their powers, she was always impulsive, attacking anyone who offended her save for her brother, she realizes that this was a mistake.

Trunks looked at her, satisfied to see the fear on her face. This would be a good enough excuse to destroy her but the threat of Hatchiyack is too great to risk, whether he likes it or not he needs her. "Do this again and you may not leave alive after all." He said turning around.

18 looks at the saiyan putting her guard down. " Tss! I hate you!"

"Feeling's mutual." Trunks said flying away.

The android watched him go, her scowl never leaving her beautiful face. The android looks at her opened hands in anger. Despite her infinite energy she couldn't beat him, yes it was only a sparring match but she still lost. To a kid. She took a breath and decided that she wasn't going to fix this by just floating here the android searches her memory for any mistakes during the fight.

'Let's see my first mistake.' The android remembers blocking a punch when Trunks was charging at him but failed to anticipate another one with his other arm. 'Next was.' The deadly beauty remembers blasting Trunks as he was sent flying, to her surprise he caught himself avoided the beam and kicked her upwards. 'What else?' She caught herself and was kicked across the face, had she remained on guard she could have blocked that. 'Damn it, what else?' Her last mistake was when she blasted a barrage of blasts at him as he kept blocking, she assumed he was in the same spot as smoke kept rising from where he was, he must have gotten out of it as she kept blasting unable to notice do to the cover. 'I can't believe I screwed up this badly.' She thought angrily. Dr Gero this is his fault, if he had spent more time working on his cybernetics he could have given them a better way of fighting, they could have been not only the strongest but most skilled warriors in the universe. Also whether she likes to admit it or not she and her brother have always been careless when it came to fighting, no matter who they fought they were toyed with even the strongest warriors, Piccolo and Vegeta, the only one they ever had to be wary of was Gohan, even then they knew they could win, She glares at the kid who's sparring with the air. "I'll get you for this; I'll get stronger, faster, better, just like I always was, once that remote and old hag are out of the way I'll kill you."

Trunks returned to his regular super saiyan state, and sparring with the air. Right when she attacked him he wanted nothing more then to destroy her, however the earth's safety is on the line, he won't allow anymore threats no matter the cost, hopefully he'll be able to tolerate her presence. The android really was close to crossing the line already and it was only their first sparring session. 'She better not do anything stupid again.' He thought. She's really taking her second chance for granted.

But then again so did his father. He stopped at that thought with a sigh. It's true his father was as bad as the androids the difference being he did things at a larger scale. The saiyan HATES comparing these monstrosities to him however he cannot deny that he was just as bad he was for a time. Some people maybe most would say he was much worse than them killing many times more innocents than both combined but he knows that's not necessarily true. Just because someone killed more than another did not make them worse that only meant they had more of a chance to do it, his father was capable of space travel while the androids weren't, if the androids were capable of such they might have cleared the planet at a quicker pace, leave the planet, destroy it and move on to another and repeat the process in the end causing either as much or more destruction than his father.

Trunks looks down thinking of his mother's words to him about his father, and 16's word's about 18 at the same time.

_He/She never had a chance to be anything else._

Trunks growled as he returned to his training more aggressively. 'But he changed willingly, no one forced my father to be with my mother, we have to force her to help.' The saiyan thought as punched an imaginary opponent, he wonders if he'll even learn to tolerate the android's presence during the year. 'One thing's for sure it's going to be a long year.'

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Back at the ruins of CC Bulma has finally finished removing 16's bomb and gotten rid of his programming to kill Goku and created an emergency shut off switch. Currently she is typing up some things on a computer. "Alright now to just put one more thing." She said as she put a computer chip into her hard drive. "This way there won't be a need for any explanations." The chip she placed inside the computer transfer's data on what Trunks experienced in the past, she figures Trunks will want tell 16 some things one day so why not take care of that now? Also it will tell him where 18 and Trunks are and all. The scientist looked at the inactive android. "Alright, now to turn you on." She said as she pressed a button on the keyboard.

16's eyes slowly opened glowing red then back to normal, the android proceeded to stand up looking around and then to Bulma. "Greetings Bulma."

"Hi 16, are you functioning alright, any errors?" She asked.

The android nodded as he looked around, odd symbols appearing in his eyes.

Bulma noticed this holding the emergency shut off switch. "Is something wrong 16?"

16 turned back to Bulma. "More destron gas emitters are approaching the planet, they are landing as we speak." He said in his monotone voice. "I must leave to dispose of them."

Bulma gave him a questioning look then 16 nodded to the device in her hand. The woman looked and put it on her table. "It's just a precaution." She said hoping he wouldn't try anything.

"Understood, I shall return shortly." He said as he left the lab.

Bulma sighed in relief. 'He really is good, glad he's on our side.' She thought, she then scowled remembering an android she's not all too eager to leave with her son. 'Trunks watch your back.'

16 stepped outside and flew to the direction of the nearest destron gas emitter. His thoughts drift to his fellow android, hopefully she has made the correct choice, he prefers she lives to properly undo the damage she and her brother caused. Also he values her as one of his kind. The android flies to the nearest emitter.

For these two it had been 8 hours, for Trunks and 18?

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

**Four months later (HTC)**

Trunks blocks a kick from 18 and lands a right hook to her face. She retaliates with elbowing him in the face. He kicks her stomach sending her flying, the android stops herself and catches his fist with a grin. The saiyan tries to knee her but she blocks with her own knee. The android punches his face sending him away, she fires an energy blast at him, he catches himself deflects it and charges at her.

18 uses her arms to form an X to block a punch from him. The android punches forward, Trunks merely ducks as the android flies over him and kicks her stomach sending her up, he flies to elbow her stomach causing her eyes to widen in pain. The saiyan quickly flies up and kicks downward sending the android down and crashing against the floor. She gets up, looks down in anguish and realizes she's lost again, she punches downward against the floor.

Trunks appears in front of her. "You've gotten better, keep this up and we may win against Hatchiyack." He spoke in a monotone voice reaching his hand to her.

18 glared at the saiyan and pushed away his hand. "Thanks, that means so much coming from you." She said with her voice dripping with sarcasm.

The saiyan merely shrugged he's used to her sarcastic remarks as well as idle threats. He flies off to do his own training.

The deadly beauty watched him go, still not believing that after four months she still couldn't win a spar. The android shakes her head and decides to do her own training, as usual hoping to win the next one. She looks at the retreating form of the saiyan, she keeps thinking one thing since the four months that have gone by, she's too curious let this slip, with her mind made up she flies over to the saiyan.

Trunks hears the android coming for him. A sigh escaped his lips, he thought she already tried this months ago, he thought she'd learn by now. The super saiyan turns around to see her stop a few feet inf front of him. He raised an eyebrow. "Thought you were going to attack me again."

"Oh shut up." 18 said with her scowl. "Listen I need to know something."

Now he's really confused, what could she want to know. "What is it?" He despises talking to her, though he's learning to be civil with her he prefers to avoid her outside of their sparring sessions.

18 hates talking to this punk but she really needs to know. "You still haven't told me how you know so much about this Dr Raichi or whoever."

"Why would you want to know?" Trunks asked. "We spent four months here isn't that proof enough?"

18 growled at him. "Shut up, I want to know now!" She demanded.

"Last I check you are in no position to make demands." He retorted.

18 sighed at the saiyan's stupidity, why can't he just tell her so they could get out of the conversation. "Look I haven't asked for anything since you forced me here, so just tell me now, that's fair isn't it?"

Trunks' eyebrow twitched at that. "So NOW your starting to care about fairness, huh, maybe the four months in here DID do you some good." The saiyan said sarcastically much to her irritation, he decides to keep poking the bear. "Now if only you thought of that sooner, you know when you and your brother were killing everyone in sight." He sees that she's annoyed, good if he can't kill her he'll annoy her.

The deadly beauty glared angrily at the saiyan, she still wants nothing more than to rip his head off, she sighed to calm down. "Look asshole, it's clear we hate talking to each other but I need to know how, just tell me and we can drop this conversation."

Trunks looked at her and sighed. The saiyan hates to admit it but she's right he's being real immature about this, perhaps he's letting his grudge against her get the better of him, he could just tell her and they could go back to training. "Fine you made your point, I'll tell you everything."

18 rolled her eyes. "Finally."

Trunks looked at her. "It started three years ago, not long after I fought you and your brother for the first time as a super saiyan." The saiyan began, he told her everything, this sparked more questions, he decided to hold nothing back in order to please her curiosity and shut her up, he told her about traveling to the past, his fight with the androids of the past, Cell, the dragon balls seeing as their gone for good so it wouldn't be harmful to tell her about them, and most importantly their current foe Hatchiyack.

18 looked down for a moment. "So that's what the weird genie meant about the time machine, so what happened to 17 in the past."

Trunks shrugged. "Don't know, he might have been brought back with the dragonballs, but we never knew what happened, all we knew was that the version of you in the past was left alive because of Krillin."

18 thinks back about that bald midget. The android remembers 17 teasing her saying that she couldn't kill him because she was attracted to him, to prove him wrong she blasted a finger beam along with 17 in the face with no mercy to kill him, she had no regrets afterwards. Her eyes widened with realization. "Wait, if there were dragonballs in the past couldn't we bring back everyone along with 17?"

Trunks glared at her for even suggesting that, but then again this could be something he would enjoy, he decides to tell her. "First of all there's NO way I would even consider bringing that psychopath back, second of all the dragonballs are gone."

18's eyes widened with worry. "Wh-what do you mean by that, there were ones in the past right, so how can their not be any here?"

Trunks thought of something, this would be really cruel, he wonders if Gohan would have it I him to tell her, what he does know is that he himself does, in a way this could be revenge for all the mental and physical pain she caused him. "It's your fault really."

18 raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You were the one who killed Piccolo right?" Trunks asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Trunks kept a stoic expression. The saiyan told her about Kami the creator of the dragonballs, his connection with Piccolo, when he finished 18's eyes had something he never thought he'd see in her eyes. Regret but that didn't stop him. "The moment you had killed Piccolo you had sealed everyone's fate, including your brother's." He sees her eyes watering, good he shed tears at Gohan's death she should do the same for her brother. "So in a way you had killed 17."

18 got on her knees and looked down with her hands on the ground, her tears falling off. "No." She sees 17's smiling face fading.

Trunks looked down at her smiling. Truthfully he's aware this is rather dark of him, but he has a right to enjoy the suffering of her just like she did with him right? "Funny isn't it, this whole time you blamed me for 17 dying but really you only have yourself to blame."

"SHUT UP!" 18 yelled holding back her sobs. "FUCK YOU!"

The saiyan decided it's best to leave her be. She has a temper, Hatchiyack is too great a threat to give in his desire to further sadden her. The monster before him that plagued his nightmares all his life is now struggling not to cry, funny she looks so human, he almost pity's her. Almost. With that the saiyan flies off leaving the android in self-pity.

18 let her tears fall as the saiyan left, she takes out the picture she had saved of her and 17. "It wasn't supposed to be like this." She said crying. "I killed you."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Trunks flew into his half of the time chamber and looks back to where 18 is. Did he go too far? No, he needed this, it's unfair that his father, Gohan and the rest of the z-fighters are gone while she gets a chance to live. He sighed and went to continue his training.

_She was one of the earth's greatest enemies. Killed many innocents with a sadistic smile on her face along with her brother. Now she see's one of the lives she had killed have cost her the life of her brother. Was it right for Trunks to enjoy her suffering? How will this effect 18? Can the two truly fight Hatchiyack? Find out next time on Changed Future!_

**Alright so I think you know what I meant when I said there was a bit of OOC in the chapter. I mean personally I can see Trunks doing this if he's forced to make allies with 18 can you? I mean she robbed him of his father, childhood, and Gohan so can you blame him for taunting her about her brother? I cant.**

**Also I notice two of you are saying Bulma has no right to hate 18 after sleeping with Vegeta. Now I understand that your right she is being a hypocrite, but it's reasonable, here's the difference.**

**Vegeta-Killed entire populations of various planets. Killed most of the z-fighters, but was reversible thanks to the dragonballs. He was brought back to life, the worse he'd done was making fun of Goku dying on Namek (I know he didn't die but he thought) in front of Gohan and beating him up afterwards. He could have done A LOT more damage while Goku was away. The planets he destroyed is irreversible however the damage he'd done to earth was fixable. If they weren't Vegeta would have a loooooong road of forgiveness ahead of him before Bulma or anyone to warm up to him. **

**Future 18- Killed half of humanity along her brother. They destroyed Bulma's son's childhood, killed her friends and Vegeta. Constantly beat up her son while killing defenseless humans. Unlike Vegeta the deaths they caused are irreversible. Also unlike Vegeta she and her brother didn't have a spaceship. What do you think they would have done if they did?**

**The way I see it is that just because one killed more than another doesn't make them worse, it just means whoever killed more was either faster at it or had more of a chance to do so. 17 and 18 didn't have a space ship so they made earth their personal playground, they could have easily cleared it all within a day, if they had a spaceship they would have cleared the population, left the planet blow it up and move one eventually causing as much or more damage than Vegeta did during his days as a space pirate.**

**This is just my point of view if yours are different then you know whatever.**

**Alright so I hope you enjoyed this and look forward to the next chapter. **

**Have an awesome day! :)****  
><strong>


	8. A sudden change

**Hey guys its me again with another chapter and I'll be honest I cant tell if you seen this coming or not. I try to be as unpredictable as I can with each chapter so hopefully this will surprise you. Enjoy.**

_Previously on Changed Future, Trunks and 18 began their training in the hyperbolic time chamber. Of course the two went on a rough start and have been for four months. But after questioning Trunks , she learned of the dragonballs existance. Afterwards she came across a startling revelation, the key to revivng her brother was destroyed by her. Now with regret on the mind how will this effect the progress with her training? Will she regret what she's done? Can Trunks continue to train with her? Find out here on Changed Future!_

****A sudden change.****

In otherworld King Kai is enjoying his meal along with his pupil Goku on his small planey. The northern kai kept his attunes focused on the lookout on earth. He's sipping his tea while, surprise Goku is wolfing down the table of food.

The saiyan looked over to King Kai. "Km ka hms Tmks dming?"

King kai looked over at Goku. "Goku like I told you countless times talk with your mouth empty, I cant understand a thing you're saying."

Goku then slurped down all the noodles in his mouth. "Sorry, sorry, I keep forgetting."

King kai sighed. "You've been forgetting for the past 20 years." He said. "Anyway what was it you were asking me?"

"How's Trunks doing, is he getting along with android 18?" Goku asked.

King kai sighed at that. "Well she hasn't left the door so I assume so."

Goku tilted his head. "Wait can't you look into the hyperbolic time chamber, I always thought you could see anything."

"Not if it's another dimension, I can only see what's outside the door not inside." King Kai said. "Right now the android could be dead for all I know."

The saiyan shook his head. "Well hopefully she isn't Trunks' probably needs all the help he could get if Hatchiyack is that strong."

King kai looked at Goku with a frown. "You know Goku having forgiveness is good but she may take it for granted like say Frieza."

Goku sighed and narrowed his eyes. "Well to be honest I haven't really forgiven anything." The saiyan said in a sad tone looking down. "I wish I could say I have but the truth is after watching my friends die, all those innocent people die, my son die, and Trunks having to fight the androids on his own all his life, I can't say if forgiving her or 17 is possible." He said as he looked up. "What I do know is that everyone deserves a second chance, hopefully she'll put hers to good use like Piccolo or Vegeta."

King kai nodded and took a sip of his tea as he kept watching the door to the hyperbolic time chamber. "Well let's hope they don't kill each other." He said, he might not know Trunks personally but from what he and Goku have seen he'll do what he must to keep the earth safe.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Trunks in his super saiyan state woke up from a good rest, 21 hours of training can really take a lot out of you, super saiyan or not. The saiyan walked out of the temple. A sigh escapes his lips. "Time for another sparring session with the android." He concluded. To be fair he should be used to this, it has been four months, but it's also been all his life that he had to fight her off, and now he has to fight off his desire to destroy her when he can actually do it. 'Sometimes I wish I was my father.' He thought.

Without another thought he flew in the android's direction, remembering the events of yesterday. The android was feeling guilty. She looked like she was about to be in tears. Good, she deserves it, she's killed so many and doesn't regret one life she's taken, but now she regrets one life, not for the ideal reason but she still feels she's to blame, which is good. There is one thing though, will this hinder her progress? If it does will he destroy her? Truthfully that doesn't sound like a bad idea, unfortunately he can't bring himself to kill someone who wasn't harming the planet. Although she might go on an emotional rampage when they exit, if they exit. 'If that happens I get to destroy her, but can I take on Hatchiyack?' With two years' worth of training maybe, but one? Alone? He shook his head, he can't risk that.

Trunks looks down to see 18 in the same spot she's been since yesterday. 'The hell?' With that the saiyan lands in front of her, she does not look up, she keeps her eyes on the picture she's on her knees looking down on them. The saiyan tilted his head slightly and sees a picture of her and 17. 'So she does miss him, good.' If only she hadn't been a monster otherwise he would feel bad for her. He would also not wish he was the one who actually gave 17 the death he wanted to. The warrior was about to shake the cyborg awake but then a thought occurred to him. 'Was yesterday a mistake?'

"The fuck do you want?" 18 asked in a monotone voice.

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "I'm here for our sparring session." He said.

The android sighed as she lifted up the picture and gently placed in her pocket. The deadly beauty then began to slowly stand up she looked at Trunks with a blank expression.

The saiyan looked at the android with raised eyebrows. Never has he seen eyes like that on the androids, it's still cold but there's no loathing. It actually lacks any emotion in them whatsoever. 'What do I care?' He thought as he got into a stance.

18 got into a stance as well. To a normal spectator she looks like she's ready to fight. But for a properly trained warrior like Trunks her guard is rather sloppy. He raises an eyebrow as she went for an attack, she was slower than usual. She attacked only the saiyan didn't bother defending. Her attacks were weak. Was she weak? No she's not even putting any effort in her strikes.

The time traveler raised an eyebrow at this. As she keeps battering his face with lazy strikes he can't shake the feeling this has happened before.

**(Flashback year 784)**

Trunks looked up the androids with one eye open barely attaining his super saiyan form. "Why I don't get it, tell me why are you two doing this?"

17 recovered from his shocked expression and gave a grin. "Dr Gero created us with the purpose of world domination but that doesn't really matter to us, not at all."

18 sneered as well. "Whenever we see humans it angers us, we hate you humans."

"What? You monsters! You can't get away with that!" The lone warrior growled with rage as he began to stand up. "All those people!" He then threw a punch to 17 who only swayed it. The saiyan landed a punch to 17's face but he only allowed him to do so, he was too angry to notice as he kept throwing punches as the male android took the hits without even flinching. He then moved on to punching 18 in the face who the same is only taking the hits. "I won't let you do this anymore!" He yelled punching but having no effect on the female android.

**(Flashback end)**

Trunks looked to see 18 still punching but none are really having an effect on him. Of course there is a difference between happened then and now, he was trying, she's not. Then an idea came to him, though he doubts this will help the situation. He shrugged. 'Might as well.' The saiyan kicked 18's leg just like she did those years ago. The saiyan then caught on the back of her shirt. "Oh no you almost fell down." He said with sarcasm.

18's eyes widened for a moment before she was punched in the face sending her across the floor landing on her back. The android remembered him saying that to him and punching his face three years ago. She chuckled darkly while Trunks only stared at her as she remained lying down. "So why don't you kill me?"

Trunks raised an eyebrow at this. "To protect the planet, why else?"

18 chuckled again. "If you really want to protect the earth then why don't you just kill me?"

The saiyan gave her a confused look. "I must have hit you harder than I thought."

"Like I have to you?" 18 said laughing a bit.

Trunks glared at her. "Those days are over, you have a second chance and you should use it."

18 laughed again. "For what, so I can have you or your mother order me around?" The deadly beauty asked. "Look it's obvious you want me dead, so you should just kill me now."

The saiyan looked at her. "Does this mean you won't help?"

18 sat up with a humorless face. "What do you think?" The android asked. "Just hurry it up."

Trunks looked at the female android. 'Looks like it affected her more than I thought.' A sigh escaped his lips. Well at least he won't have to worry about not killing her anymore. The saiyan aimed his outstretched palm towards her. 'I guess I'll have to train alone for two years after all.' With that a big golden ball appeared in his hand looking at his target with no remorse whatsoever. He was about to do it when he remembered something.

_He/She didn't have a chance to be anything else._

Trunks stopped for a moment. Perhaps he should do what Goku would do and continue to give her a chance to change her ways. With that the energy was returned within his body.

18 looked at him disappointed. "Having second thoughts?'

Trunks gave her a scowl. "You can say that." And with that he turned around and his golden aura surrounded his body.

"It looks like someone has a crush." 18 teased.

Trunks gave turned around with a blank face. "Don't say that ever." He said. "Besides I'm not into psychopaths."

18 revealed a smirk. "Not like your mother." Just as she predicted Trunks was holding her by the neck with an angry look.

Trunks gave a glare that would make anyone absolutely terrified but 18 only choked not even bothering to move her arms. The saiyan looked at the android in the eye with his raging emerald eyes. " . ." And with that he dropped the cyborg ungracefully on the floor. He looks down to see her smile. "What's gotten into you?" He asked. "Glitching?"

18's smile never wavered. "It's funny that you really want to kill me but you refuse to." The android replied. "Do the insects on this stupid planet mean that much to you?"

Trunks only kept glaring at her. "It's funny you call us insects, but you and your brother were one of us right?"

18 glared at the saiyan, stood up and threw a punch to his face only for it to be caught. "Never say that."

The saiyan raised an eyebrow at this. "Struck a nerve? Oh wait, a circuit?"

The female android threw another punch only for it to be caught by his other hand. "You have better kill me."

Trunks' eyes widened at this and then narrowed down. "You really want to die dont you?"

18 glared back at him. "It's what we both want isn't it?" She asked not really answering.

The saiyan couldn't help but be surprised. She's actually capable of wanting to commit suicide. He doesn't know whether to enjoy this or not. He sighed as he let go of her hands blocking another blow and then hitting her straight in the jaw sending her skidding across the floor. Trunks walked over to her. "If you want to die android that's your business, but I'm not going to be the one to give it to you."

18 began to sit up and looked at him with a bored expression. "And why's that?" She asked. "Do you need a punching bag?"

Trunks couldn't help but be surprised at what she's saying. Not too long ago she was yelling insults, sarcastic remarks, and idle death threats. But now she actually wants to die. Truthfully if this was a few days ago he'd enjoy this, but now? He doesn't find much enjoyment in this, not just because of Hatchiyack but because of.

An image of his father came into mind. True his father didn't exactly regret anything he'd done as far as he knew but he still made use of his new chance of life. And the android before him was actually regretting, probably only for her brother but at least she can regret. Of course his father would never consider suicide out of regret of anything. Would he? If not than what if he did? Another sigh came out of him. It was clear that this android needs some form of motivation, may as well try. "Alright look at it this way, if I kill you what do you think will happen to the scientist who tricked you?" Trunks asked looking at 18's blank expression who was now giving him attention. "Hatchiyack is strong, maybe even stronger than I can get in here, if I die by his hands not only will he get this planet but also the scientist controlling him will live." The saiyan looked to see no reaction. "Dr Raichi will live while you and your brother stay dead, if you really want to die go as deep as you can in the chamber, once you do you will never come back." With that he turned around with his golden aura surrounding him. "I'll come back every day until you're ready to spar, if not than oh well." With that he flew off to the other side of the chamber leaving 18 to herself.

Android 18's gaze did not leave where Trunks stood. All sorts of thoughts came to mind. The android reflected back at her life, thinking of all the fragile humans she killed alongside her brother over the years. No regret, nothing, and yet she feels regret that there's no way to revive her brother. Why? Because she destroyed what could help her. By killing Piccolo. She has no regrets about killing him or anyone else it's the dragonballs she regrets destroying. Had she known that in 19 years her brother would be killed she would have either kept the green man alive or kill the brat. She killed her brother the only person who gives a damn about her, so what's the point in living? The kid she's stuck with doesn't even want to kill her. Why? Is it because Hatchiyack is that strong? That could be it but there was something else on his mind.

Then the second scientist who tricked her came to mind. Her eyes glared as she clenched her fists, so tight that they drew blood. Another one like Dr Gero, another lousy manipulative snake who needs to die. "When I get my hands on him he's dead." But then what? Will she get Trunks to kill her, will he kill her before she has a chance to provoke him? She did press a couple touché subjects and yet his keeping himself from destroying her. She shook her head. That does not matter. What matters is what to do now. She looked to the temple in the distance. She could blow it up and trap herself along with the saiyan. Yes he'll probably kill her but so what? That's what she wants. And as a bonus he'll be trapped in here for the rest of his days. A chuckle escaped her lips as she imagine him going insane before being put out of his misery as he suffocates in the room. She stood up with a stoic expression. She made her decision.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

It was the next day in the chamber, Trunks flew to see if 18 is ready to spar, he sees deep in her part of the chamber training like she usually does only she seems less angry. The saiyan descends and sees 18 there, who stopped a kick and turned to the saiyan with a stoic expression. He raised an eyebrow at this, there are no traces of yesterday on her face. 'Over it already? Is that good or bad?'

18 looked at Trunks and got into her stance. "Are you ready or not?"

Trunks looked at her strangely, she seems not so angry like usual, calm and calculating. "Whenever you are." He said getting into his stance.

The two stood locking eyes like how their usual sparing sessions start off. Only this time 18 isnt attacking a few seconds after they got into their stances. This was something else, normally she's so angry she attacks whether she spots an opening or not, yes her fighting improved but she's usually the brash one.

After a few more seconds of analyzing each other than charged at one another. Trunks went for a kick however was elbowed in the face. The saiyan then went on guard for a few punches, he then tried to punch her but was blasted with an air pressure wave that sent him away.

Trunks stopped himself and looked at the android. 'Just yesterday she would attack me wildly with anger, but now she's so calculating it doesn't even feel like I'm fighting the same person anymore.'

18 charged at Trunks with full speed, the saiyan kicked her face and tried to punch her gut only to hit an after image as she appeared a few feet in front of him, she went for a high kick but he swayed it and punched her gut.

Trunks then went on a frenzy of punches to her face and blasted a barrage of energy blasts to her at close range exploding on her. The saiyan then tried to push air at her but only hit an afterimage and appeared behind him to twirl kick him sending him flying.

18 floated watching her opponent carefully. Trunks charges at her and throws a punch only for her to sway and knee him in the gut. Then she kicked his face and punched him in the jaw sending him flying. She then appeard flying over him and kicked his face.

Trunks snarled angrily and threw a punch which avoided by quickly flying backwards. The saiyan flew upwards and charged up his energy, with going by Goku's training method during the Cell games he's been progressing much faster, balancing out his abilities more than he did in his ascended saiyan form. He sees the android blast at him, now at full power he deflected the energy away and charged at her punching her stomach kicking her jaw and punching it sending her cartwheeling away. The saiyan watched to see if she could stop herself and continue.

18 did not disappoint she not only stopped her self but flew at Trunks with top speed. The android threw a kick to his arm, a palm to his face, she then fired an energy wave that sent him back, the saiyan blacked out for a moment.

Trunks' vision became clear again only a second he was unconscious, he sees 18 looking at him with her stoic expression. The saiyan stands up and goes into his stance.

"It's over." 18 said in a monotone voice.

Trunks blinked. "Huh?"

The android pointed down. "You hit the ground, this session is over."

The saiyan realized and looked down. He did just stand up after landing on the ground. "Can't be." This is the first time he lost since he and 18 got in the chamber, there was no way he could lose, he then glared at the platinum blonde expecting her to gloat. None came.

18 sighed irritably. "Is there anything else or can I do my own training?"

Trunks blinked again. 'That's it no gloating, no sneering?' Truthfully he always thought that if the android did win, she would rub it in his face, he shook his head and turned around. "Good work."

"See you tomorrow." 18 said as she got into her stance and sparred with the air, her punches and kicks made whipping sounds.

Trunks flew off looking back. 'She's not so angry, why?' He thought. Every day she's always made idle threats that she'll kill him, saying that she hates him, pointless insults, he would ignore her and resist his urge to kill her. The super saiyan shook his head. Now was not the time to be dwell on the android, he lost for once and he must correct today's errors. Errors he will correct, not just for himself, but the earth, he can't risk her getting ahead of him again. He landed at his half of the chamber and trained until he couldn't no longer.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Meanwhile outside the chamber the synthetic android is doing all he can to protect life on earth while the unlikely duo are training for their upcoming battle."Grah!" A monster yelled as it was being blasted by 16. The android looked over to the device and blasted it.

"Target destroyed." He said, he then looked to see more destron gas emitters heading towards the planet. With that the silent giant flew to the closest one with a stoic expression. "Three more approaching, 8 hours and 2 minutes until Trunks and 18 exit the time chamber." He concluded. The synthetic android continues to stop any threats to the planet's atmosphere. So it has been another 8 hours here which means in the time chamber.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

It has been four more months; the two are still training as hard as they can still pushing themselves and each other. Since Trunks' first lost with 18, the android has been winning in their sparring sessions, as have Trunks who has pretty much mastered his super saiyan transformation as Goku did in the past, his power has now gone as far as his has. As for android 18? Well it's safe to say she's roughly as strong as Vegeta was after he exited the time chamber for the second time, but still noticeably weaker to Trunks.

The two never say a word to each other, unless it's to comment on each other's fighting strategy, or why the other lost in order to work on them. Of course when they did speak to each other it was only because they had to they never made any personal conversations, everything was strictly professional, they share an unspoken respect for each other as ally's and nothing more. They never smiled at each other but moved on from the hateful glares they gave each other. Yes they still scowled but it was their way of reminding the other that everything was all business and nothing more.

However that wasn't to say Trunks has forgiven the android. No there was no forgiveness for everything she's done, it was permanent and she did it all while calling him weak. In his mind there is no forgiveness for her, only tolerance and that's as far as he's willing to go. It's still hard for him to believe he's working with an android. He even went through the trouble of teaching her how to sense energy which is an advantage he would never give his enemy. After all he can't sense her but she can sense him. But it was necessary; she'll need all the skills she can get if she's to be useful in the fight with Hatchiyack.

And though he hates to admit, he's grown to respect (to an extent) the android for adapting to the hyperbolic time chamber faster than he did when he went to the past time chamber with his father. The two are all business and nothing more.

Trunks appeared a couple feet away from 18. His saiyan armor was in shambles, cracks covered it, as well as holes on the blue under suit one on his right shoulder and another on his left knee cap. The saiyan looked to 18 who as usual was blasting powerful energy waves at snowy mountains.

18 turned around to see Trunks standing there looking at her with his arms crossed. The android's clothing were also in rags. There was dust covering it as well, half her right sleeve was torn off and her blue tights had a hole over her left boot. Without another word she got into her stance.

Trunks did the same. The two did not need to exchange any words, this was their usual routine, they would spar, tell each other's mistakes if any were made and leave to improve and the repeat the same the next day. If one would come up with a new attack they let each other know if it's practical in combat or not. Rinse and repeat basically.

The two stared at each other, then Trunks rushes at her for an uppercut, 18 manages to block it and jump away. The saiyan flies at her but she backflips away as he charges for her. The android stops as he tries to hit her, she blocks every single blow but finds herself unable to counter at the moment. Then she spots an opening.

18 delivers two punches to his face and thrusts her palm sending air pressure at him at close range sending him flying. The android then flies over him and elbows his face sending him downward. She charges at him again and throws another fist only for him to catch it as he stops himself.

Trunks delivers powerful blows to her stomach and thrusts his balled hands on her head sending her downward, he sees that she stops herself and flies after him. The saiyan tries to block a punch to his stomach only for it to be a feint and she kicks his face sending him flying.

18 flies behind him and knees his back. Then the android kicks him upwards, she flies over to deliver another hard kick.

Trunks catches himself and punches 18's face. The saiyan then knees her stomach and delivers a combination of punches and kicks. Punches her face, stomach, elbows her head, then punches her stomach many times over, doing a quick bac flip crashing his balled hands on her head sending her plummeting to the ground.

But it wasn't that simple. 18 catches her self as soon as she was too close to the ground for comfort. The android looked up at Trunks who was staring down at her. Only not in anger but in making a strategy. She did the her mind made up she rockets towards him and threw a punch only for it to be swayed.

Trunks kicks her stomach and elbows her face. 18 retaliates by blasting energy shots at him stunning him for the moment. She then punched his face, kicked his chest and spin kicked his face, she then landed a powerful knee to his stomach. She then blasted his stomach sending him flying.

Trunks was on the verge of blacking out, however regained his senses and stopped himself once again. The saiyan charges over to 18 the two were locked in a combination of punches and kicks.

18 kicks his right arm. Trunks punches her stomach. The female android exchanges with a palm to his face. The saiyan returns the favor with a vicious back hand sending her a few feet away.

Trunks then spreads his arms apart to use his father's technique. The saiyan had bolts of yellow elicric like sparks covering his body as he put his hands together in a certain way. A gold fire surrounds him as he ready's it.

18 looks up and is aware what game he's playing. He's trying to bait her to counter his blast, in the past she would have smirked but the android looks at her options, either play it safe, avoid the blast and see If she can attack him as he's blasting which is unlikely since the blast gives off some pressure waves keeping her from attacking him, something she learned during their sparring sessions or gamble with her own attack. She decides to test her new attack on him. This is the perfect opportunity to give it a test run. She powers up both hands with pick electric energy and put them together. Then thrust her palms at the saiyan, a yellowish energy mixed with the pink. This is a combination of 17's attack and her own.

Trunks sees that she's taken the bait. With a grunt he shouted. "Final flash!" With that a giant golden wave comes out heading towards the deadly beauty.

18 sees the blast coming and fires her own attack. "Photon blitz!" A giant pink and yellow energy wave was launched at the attack, the beams colliding, both colliding with eachother, the light filling the blank land scape.

Trunks kept concentrating energy. 'What an attack, looks like she stepped up her game.' He thought as he concentrated more.

18 looked up as she struggled, it's clear that his final flash is the stronger attack. For now at least. With her infinite energy supply she can just keep putting more energy during the struggle. She puts more energy into it and it devours the final flash. The attack faded but just then she felt her stomach in pain. She looked down to see Trunks floating lower than her with a fist to her stomach, her eyes widened with pain.

The saiyan then quickly pulled his fist back and axe kicked 18's head sending her crashing against the floor. He sighed of exhaustion as he took a couple breaths.

18 grabbed her head as she groaned in pain. 'He used it as a distraction, he wasn't planning on challenging my attack, he was trying to catch me off guard.'

Trunks landed in front of her earning her attention. He offered her his hand. A few months prior to this she would have slapped it away but over the months they spent trapped in this room. The android tool his hand as he helped her up. "You should sense my energy to make sure my attack would have been effective or not." He said as he turned around.

18 nodded as she walked away. "How much longer?"

Trunks did not turn around. "Four months, and then we get out go to my mother and head to the planet of darkness."

"See you tomorrow." The android said as she resumed her own training.

Trunks flew away to his half of the plane to do his own regime. He'll have to come up with another tactic, it was luck that she was too careless to sense his energy, next time he won't be so lucky. He couldn't help but think the situation over. Four months ago they were at each other's throats but now they actually learned to be civil around another. 'Maybe she can change.' He shook his head when he remembered his encounters with her. A stoic expression appeared on his face as he continued his training.

_The two have hated each other. They still do. However they have grugingly accept eacch other as allys. Will the two be friends by the time they exit the chamber? Will they watch each other's backs in their fight against Hatchoyack? And what of 16? Will he be joing them? Find out in the next chapter of Changed Future!_

**Alright so I know what you're thinking. Guys I am by no means rushing the romance, right now they've learned to tolerate each other's presence and resist their urge to kill each other. So I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next. Please let me know if this was smart or not.**

**Guest- Thanks I do my best! But to be fair Vegeta only protected them for his personal gain at the time, but I'm glad you agree with me.**

**Guest-Thanks I'll keep going**

**Reader-Z- You have made some interesting points with Bulma hating 18 and how predictable Trunks and 18's interactions are, so thank you. It was actually you that got me to make this chapter, I hope it was surprising. Also I agree with the tears thing, almost EVERY T/18 has them it was actually one of the things I regretted doing in my original story. What do you think of this chapter? Any of it surprised you? Also thank you for giving all my stories a chance and I'm glad one caught your eye. I hope you continue reading.**

**Guest-thx glad you share my pov but now I agree with Reader-Z. And I just updated so enjoy.**

**Guest- Yeah but right now she doesn't exactly regret EVERYTHING only that her brother is dead like you see now. Also yes some villains will be more powerful do to having longer years.**

**Gesto- Thx good to hear from you. Also 18's frustrations were blinding her a bit causing her to lose her cool during battle but as you can see in this chapter that's no longer a problem. Also theres not many spaceships that could travel far enough to find an inhabitable planet. Also I actually agree with Reader-Z he makes an excellent point, you can clearly see Bulma hating 18 is rather justified.**

**Chrosis- Thx, also I PM'd you. Yeah I know Trunks does not forgive people that easy seriously. I'm sure even Goku would have time forgiving her. Yeah I try to keep their progress as slow as I can at a reasonable pace. Hope you keep reading.**

**Alright so Dragonball OT is due for an update. Keep an eye open for that.**

**Have an awesome day! :)**


	9. True intentions

**First off I'd like to apologize. College was kicking my ass, also I was feeling a little discouraged about this story. That and I couldn't decide whether to the next chapter on the last four months in the chamber or them exiting the chamber. I decide them exiting the chamber so sorry if you were looking forward to more of their alone time. Ok on with the chapter.**

_Previously on Changed Future! After being revealed of her brother's permanent demise, 18 began showing nothing but determination in her training. The two trained rigorously in the chamber helping the other improve on their strategies. Have they developed a true trust for one another find out here on Changed Future!_

**True intentions**

On the lookout the door of the hyperbolic time chamber opened. Out came Trunks in his normal state with damaged saiyan armor, 18 came out as well with her clothes in rags, as well as her sleeves being torn along with a couple of holes in her pants. The android had a stoic look on her face. She has a goal in mind take revenge against the doctor who fooled her. Her power now at least equals that of Goku in the past in his full powered super saiyan form when he fought against Cell.

Trunks' training proved fruitful as well he's mastered his super saiyan state. The saiyan never would have progressed this much without 18 as much as he hated to admit it. Of course he had to make sure he was always ahead of her, don't want to risk letting her get stronger than him again. Hopefully the two of them can bring the machine mutant down as he, Piccolo, Gohan, Goku, and his father did in the past.

Without wither saying so much as a word they exited the temple seeing Mr. Popo looking at them as he watered the plants. "Ah my it's wonderful to see you again, I can already tell that the time chamber was of great use to you."

18 said nothing however Trunks smiled. "Yes it did thank you for allowing us to use the time chamber Mr. Popo."

Mr. Popo bowed politely. "No need to thank me it was for the good of the earth." The genie then asked. "Are you two heading off now?"

Trunks nodded his head. "Yes we'll be heading off to mother, were going to make sure there wont be any more destron gas emitters coming"

Mr. Popo nodded. "I'm happy to hear that, the emitters just keep coming."

Trunks' eyes widened at this. "Is everyone alright?"

18 only looked straight ahead waiting for the conversation to end.

"Yes not to worry, while you and android 18 were in there the other android, 16 has been destroying the emitters in your absence, I've also taken the liberty of using the sacred water to purify the infected of this toxin." said, however he looked down. "However I'm afraid were going to run out as long as the emitters keep coming, it's only a matter of time before the sacred water gets depleted and the destron gas infects everyone."

Trunks nodded. "We'll make sure Dr Raichi is stopped, he won't harm anyone." He said as he and 18 began walking to the end of the lookout.

"Oh wait." Mr. Popo said stopping Trunks and surprisingly enough the android. "Korin may have finally grown some senzu beans you should take them just in case."

Trunks nodded. "Alright thank you see ya." Trunks said as he and 18 flew down.

On the way down 18 finally spoke. "Where are we going now?" 18 asked impatiently.

Trunks answered knowing better than to make her angry. "Were just going to the tower beneath the lookout that's where we get our senzu beans."

18 said nothing and nodded. The android didn't have any information on Korin tower however ironically enough she did have info on senzu beans and their properties. 'So that's were they get those beans.' She thought as they stopped and floated a few feet away from the tower.

"Korin it's me Trunks."

Korin walked up to the railing of his tower. "My you've grown since the last time I saw you, you were barely out of your teens."

"Listen we have to catch up later we're in a hurry."

Korin nodded already knowing the situation. "Here." Korin said throwing a bag at the saiyan.

Trunks caught it and the bag felt surprisingly like it only had one bean, Trunks opened it and saw that was the case. "You mean you only have one left."

Korin nodded. "Sorry but the destron gas made the earth's vegetation slow, I was lucky I was able to get one." The cat then pointed at 18. "Also there's the damage your friend here caused for the past 20 years."

18 didn't bother giving a response once again keeping her emotions in check.

Trunks wasn't surprised by this he was use to the silent treatment she started it in the time chamber for roughly a week. The saiyan looked towards Korin and nodded. "Alright thanks Korin." Trunks and the android flew off to Capsule Corporation.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

The unlikely duo flew in total scilence until they spotted someone headed towards them. Someone they couldn't sense. They stopped as did the other figure. Android 16 with his usual serious face.

Trunks looked at the android. "Um, hi 16."

16 nodded. "Hello Trunks." He then turned to 18. "Hello 18, glad to see you are still here."

18 said nothing only looking away avoiding eye contact with the synthetic android.

Trunks decided to speak. "16, do you know if my mother has the ship ready."

The android nodded. "Yes, you two should go immediately, I am unable to calculate how long before the destron gas becomes harmful."

18 turned to gaze at him. "You're not coming 16?"

16 turned his gaze back to 18. "My sensors indicate your powers far exceed my own, should this threat be more powerful than both of you can handle I will be of no assistance." He said. "Also more and more gas emitters keep approaching, I will make sure any casualties become as minimal as possible by destroying them."

Trunks nodded. "That's probably for the best, thank you 16."

The silent giant nodded as he was about to continue his way.

A female voice stopped him. "16."

The mowhawked android turned his gaze back at his fellow android.

18 looked at him in the eyes and sighed. "About what happened with the fake 17, I'm sorry."

16's expression didn't falter. "Your sensors are not like my own, you were simply unable to identify the duplicate's properties, you simply wish to see your brother again."

The deadly beauty wore a stoic face. "Still I'm sorry." 18 said.

"Your apology is accepted." 16 said as he flew away.

Trunks watched him go and looked to 18. He said nothing, this was probably the first time she apologized to anyone.

After a moment 18 turned to him. "Lets go."

Trunks nodded and so the two flew in silence.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Meanwhile in otherworld King Kai watched as the two kept flying. "Goku good news, the two have exited the time chamber."

Goku put his plate down and looked to King Kai with an ecstatic look. "That's great!"

King Kai nodded. "It looks like they got along better than I anticipated, I imagined Trunks would have left the chamber alone, hopefully the android will changed like you say."

"Oh don't worry I'm sure it'll turn out fine." Goku said waving it off. "Remember they had a year alone together I'm sure they worked some things out."

"I suppose your right." King Kai said.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

The two landed in front of Capsule Corporation with a big black pod that said capsule on it. Trunks stared at it for a moment as 18 had a blank expression and looked around for his mother. "Mom were here is it ready!" Trunks asked looking around. 'Were is she?'

Bulma out of the door with the remote in her hands earning a scowl from 18. "Y-yes its ready, come on I'll show you the controls."

Trunks looked at her and nodded. The saiyan also looked at 18. "I think it's best you keep away from my mother." Trunks said earning a nod from 18, he in turn gave an apologetic look. "It's ok mom I think you should just use the monitor you can tell me how to us it there."

Bulma quickly nodded and got into the door way faster than the two can see. Trunks wasn't surprised and didn't blame her. Both the android and saiyan walked in the pod looking around. 18 was surprised by this the woman was truly a genius not only did she put together Dr Gero's remote together but she also managed to construct a space ship however she still wasn't sure if it's safe. "Are you sure this thing can fly."

Trunks looked at her and nodded. "Goku used this ship to travel in space like this once before , also my dad used it to search for Goku while he was in space."

18 raised an eyebrow at this. "I don't have any data on Goku traveling in space."

Trunks looked at the controls and replied. "You also don't have any data on super saiyans right?"

"True." 18 said looking around the ship.

The monitor screen flashed and Bulma appeared looking through the screen. "Alright Trunks, android get yourselves buckled up first."

18 ignored the android comment, sat down and buckled herself up.

Trunks did the same and looked at his mother for further instructions. "Alright Trunks make sure to come back alright?"

Trunks nodded. "We will."

Bulma gave him a disappointed look. "You better."

"I know."

Normally 18 would have been impatient and yelled at the woman to tell them how to start it, however a year in the time chamber taught her the one thing she's always lacked. Patience, she waited a year in the time chamber she can certainly wait a few more minutes.

Bulma looked over to 18. "I hope a year in the chamber taught you a thing or two." She said holding up the remote.

18 only kept her features stoic as she addressed her. "More than you know."

Bulma gave a nod and asked Trunks. "I talked with king kai yesterday while getting the ship ready, luckily this Dr Raichi guy has the same place as the one you saw in the past, however you cant teleport like Goku so I added a few extras." She said with a smile. "The first thing was I added a capsule form for it it's the button on the bottom left corner, press it as soon as it lands , once you both exit it will turn into a capsule, the second thing I added was that once you turn it back into the ship it will be programmed to shut the door and fly to earth the very second you both are in the ship."

Truns blinked a few times. He told his mother everything about his adventures in the past, including what they had to do in order to escape. "You really are the smartest mom."

"I aim to please, alright now press the start button and you should be on your way."

Trunks looked and pressed what he hoped to be the right button and the ship flew off, he barely felt the pressure thanks to his strength same for 18 being an android and all. The two were flying deep in space and Trunks looked at his mother. "Alright what's next?"

"That's it, the coordinance have already been set your free to walk around as you please." Bulma said.

Trunks looked at her bewildered. "Wait that's it?" The saiyan asked. "But why did you want to teach us how to use it if all we had to do was press a button?"

Bulma shrugged. "I told you the extra functions on the ship and only wanted to show you around the kitchen, gravity room and bedrooms." Bulma said. "Lucky for you I'm smart enough to set the ship on auto pilot." Trunks was about to reply but Bulma cut in. "You make sure you come back home understand mister?" The woman scolded.

Trunks sighed and replied. "Yes mother."

With a heavy sigh Bulma showedturned her gaze over to the platinum blonde. "Alright make sure my son comes back alive understand?"

18 eyes the woman with a blank expression. 'She's brave for someone who's out of my reach at the moment.' The android sighed. "Fine, whatever."

"I hope to see you soon, bye Trunks." Bulma said before the monitor went blank.

18 sighed, she didn't care for the woman especially since she's a scientist but she's very annoying especially with that remote like Dr Gero when she and 17 had to take orders from him. She stood up and shifted her gaze to Trunks. "How long till we get there?"

Trunks stood up as well and replied. "Only a couple hours, feel free to kill some time."

18 nodded as she went to her room.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

18 was in the bedroom she picked for the ship. Silently thinking the situation, couldn't help but think what her brother would think of her in this situation. Would he understand that she doesn't want to die? Of course not, he would call her a traitor, allowing her fear-desire, not fear, desire to live overcome her need for vengeance. He was always the most impulsive, killing any human she spared on a whim, she never cared for their lives but it made her look like a liar, she may be a killer but not a liar.

18 had made up her mind the day after Trunks told her of the dragonballs. In the end it was her fault for killing, also as much as she hates to admit it, it was 17's fault as well, either one could have resisted the programming Dr Gero placed on them but followed it anyway wanting to control the lives of any around them just as Dr Gero controlled theirs.

She decided to play along with teaming up with the saiyan. It's obvious she's earned his trust just. The two weren't friends but not enemies like they use to be. He nor his mother are any different than Dr Gero or Raichi. Once Hatchiyack is dealt with she will find a way to get that accursed remote and kill Bulma to prevent another from being made.

Of course she'll have to get stronger. The android has won quite a few sparring matches against the saiyans however the majority of wins go to Trunks if only slightly. One day she will have him at her mercy just as he was when she and 17 were killing those pathetic humans.

'One day better be soon.' She thought with her eyes narrowed. 'One year without killing has already gotten me pissed.'

Indeed, though she's leaned a greater deal of self-restraint in her time in the chamber. Every time he went inside the temple to rest she thought about killing him in his sleep, however then what? She would leave, that King kai or whoever he is would tell Bulma about it and deactivate her before she got the chance to kill her.

Whether she likes to admit or not though she feels attached to Trunks. She's grown to respect him, after all she bet's he's been wanting to kill her as much as she has to him. Hell she wouldn't be surprised if he still wanted to kill her. And yet he hasn't, not once has he sneered at her during the last 8 months during training. Lately she's been losing her drive to kill, as if it was pointless. Maybe she can move on, maybe, no.

The android shook her head disgusted by the thought. 'I already decided, no matter what Trunks and Bulma are dead.' She won't allow a year alone with that saiyan change her.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

An hour has passed since the two departed earth Trunks was doing his training regime for the upcoming battle in the gravity chamber at 500 times gravity. The saiyan would have asked the android if she liked to train however he knows when she needs to be left alone, something he learned in the time chamber. The time traveler couldn't think what the other Z-fighters would think if he was making one of their murderers help him save the world. He cringes at what his father would think, Gohan would tell him to not let his guard down whether she's around or not, Piccolo would want him to not to take any chances and destroy her, Yamcha and Tien would definitely question him. Krillin?

_'She's not that bad, she just needs some help.'_

Trunks eyes narrowed. 'What would this timeline's Krillin think?' Hard to say.

Goku? With someone as dangerous as Hatchiyack he would definitely try to convince her to help of course maybe not this way.

Trunks sighed and continued dong one finger push-ups. A phone call interrupted him. 'Wait a phone ring?' The saiyan stopped and got up. He went to the sound and saw what looked like a phone by the gravity controls. Curiously the saiyan switched the gravity to normal and picked up the phone. "Um hello?"

"Trunks you answered good." Bulma said in a relieved tone.

"Yeah I did, why did you install a phone, you already have a monitor to use don't you?" Trunks asked. What's the point of a phone call when they can contact each other using monitors.

"Because I don't want the android to hear what I'm about to say."

This caused Trunks to raise an eyebrow, just what would she be hiding from her? "Well what is it?"

"Listen under the gravity controls there's an emergency shutoff switch for the android, just in case." Bulma said.

Trunks now knows where's she's getting at. "Oh well I don't think I'll be needing it."

"And why's that?" Bulma asked.

"Well, I spended a year with her, I think we can trust her." Trunks said. "I think she's changed, to an extent."

"I understand, you spent a year with her, but remember she only agreed because you CAN stop her remember?" Bulma asked.

Trunks' eyes widened at this. Of course he almost forgot. During their year in the chamber they developed some form of bond. They were now comrades, maybe even friends, but has she really changed? It's possible, but he can't take any chances after all who's to say she won't try anything when she gets the chance. She may be different from the monster she once was but there may be a chance she goes back to her old wicked ways "Alright mom, I'll keep that in mind, but I still don't think I need it."

"Believe me I know, I mean your father didn't start out good either right?" Bulma asked. "But still now that were free from the androids I don't want us or anyone else to lose the freedom we got after so many years, you understand don't you?"

"Yeah your right of course I understand, I won't let my guard down." Trunks said. "Is there anything else?"

"No, just be careful not to let her know you have a remote alright?" Bulma asked.

"I won't, I'll see you later." Trunks said putting the phone down. He sighed as he got down and pulled what looked like a cabinet, sure enough the remote was right there, he looked to the door to make sure she wasn't there. Seeing that she wasn't he grabbed it and placed it in his armor. 'I hope I don't need it.

1 year they spent alone in the time chamber, training together, discussing each other's strategies. Hopefully the companionship they made together changed her for the better. However she did spend 20 years destroying the planet so there's always a chance she's just waiting to strike. A chance he wouldn't allow himself to take. Oddly enough he no longer feels he should destroy her. Hopefully he doesn't have to.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

It's the last hour till their destination after a quick shower Trunks decided it was time to come up with a strategy to take down the tuffle and their hatred amplification device. Trunks walks into the living room of the ship and sees 18 sitting on her couch watching T.V.

She doesn't even turn around. "What is it?"

Trunks' eyebrows rose at this. 'She's definitely mastered energy sensing. ' The saiyan took a seat on the couch a few feet away from her. "We need to talk."

18 sighed heavily. "What about?."

"About Hatchiyack."

18 now looked directly at Trunks with a blank look on her face. "Do you have a plan?"

Trunks nodded his head. "Yeah but first I should remind you his strengths and weaknesses." Trunks said. "Do you remember everything I told you while we were in the time chamber?"

18 nodded. "My memory bank never lets me forget a thing." 18 began. " He's more than a match for us one on one, and has a blast powerful enough to wipe us both out but it takes 15 seconds giving us time to power up our strongest attack and blast him together." The android said earning a nod from Trunks.

"Well I'm not exactly sure how strong Hatchiyack is, like you and your brother his power is artificial making it impossible to sense him, if he's only as strong as he was when me and the others fought his counterpart I might be able to beat him on my own, but I don't take chances." Trunks said.

18 looked away for a moment and sighed. "So why am I here?"

Trunks kept looking at her. "Easy, in case he turns out more trouble than he was in the other timeline I need you here just in case I need help."

"Are you sure it's because you don't trust me to be on earth?" 18 asked, he opened his mouth but 18 raised her hand. "It's fine I wouldn't either."

The saiyan sighed, she's strong but hopefully she really knows why. "Alright then we should be there in about an hour so be ready." Trunks said as he got up and left the android alone.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

16 blasted yet another gas emitter. Only this time there was no monster guarding it. Whoever is spreading these accursed machines must have ran out of monster to guard them. However there was something disturbing as he flew over to the next emitter.

Power levels of innocent people all across the planet were either decreasing or disappearing. It's clear the disease is still spreading, despite the unknown antitoxin being spread along with this destron gas. He doesn't know what this antitoxin is or who's spreading it but thought nothing of it, only that it is buying him time to keep as many people alive as possible.

The android flew to the next emitter.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Meanwhile at CC Bulma was sipping her coffee keeping an eye on the computer and the television.

_"There is still no explanation to this strange new disease(cough) however rest assured our top (cough) doctors are (cough) working on it. So far we have suffered hundreds of more casualties. Is this the work of the escaped android 18? Or is this a new threat altogether? Either way the population has yet another thing to worry about._

Bulma sighed, yet more people are going to do after the androids were done in. She eyed the computer, **with** her technology she can see the sources of destron gas disappearing however one keeps replacing it about an hour after it gets destroyed. She smiles knowing who's doing it.

While she can't bring herself to trust 18 she can certainly count on 16 for he shows he truly cares about the earth, at least far better than 17 and 18. A sigh escapes her lips. She was grateful she took some cautious measures by placing another remote inside the ship. She just can't bring herself to trust 18 just yet.

True her lover didn't have a good start either. Hell even when she had Trunks he didn't show he cared, not once while he was alive. Even on the fateful day he left to fight the two androids.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

**(Flashback year 766)**

Bulma sees Vegeta putting his armor on. "Vegeta what do you think your doing?"

The prince of all saiyans looked over to Bulma. "Isn't it obvious woman I'm going to go recycle those washing machines." He said pulling on his right glove.

"Are you kidding me?" Bulma asked grabbing his shoulder. "They killed Piccolo, what do you think will happen if they manage to kill you, we won't be able to wish you back!"

Vegeta pushed away Bulma's hand. "That is none of your concern, have you forgotten that I am a super saiyan?" He asked rhetorically. "That namek was nothing compared to me, if those androids believe they are a match for me than they got another thing coming." He said standing up and walking towards the door.

"Please think about this, think about our son." Bulma begged.

"Enough, I don't have time for you or your spawn." Vegeta stated coldly leaving.

Bulma expected this kind of answer. Not once since Trunks was born has he showed he cares for the past 10 months. Hell he gave no reaction when she told him that she was carrying his child. But she knows that he's just too stubborn to admit anything with a sigh she had to ask. "Do you at least promise you'll come back for us?"

Vegeta said nothing like she expected. Without a word his hair became golden and his aura flared causing a slight whirlwind blowing Bulma's hair. "That goes without saying." And with that he flew off leaving Bulma to stand there watching him go.

Bulma watched as he left to the android's last location and sighed. 'Your so stubborn.'

Later that night Gohan came to give the news. She never thought she would be so saddened by this. Never thought she'd cry so much over his death.

**(Flashback end)**

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Bulma put her coffee down and sighed. 'Maybe I'm being too much of a hypocrite.' The scientist thought to herself.

After all Vegeta caused as much pain to so many more people. He did kill her friends but they were brought back to life. That's probably why she was so forgiving to him. The difference between him and the androids was that his mistakes that took her friends and lover were irreversible while his were. To not try to forgive the android would make her relationship with the prince shallow. And she knows it wasn't.

'I guess I should try to trust her.' Bulma thought. 'Trunks is the one who always fought against her if anyone says she can change it's him, after all a year probably changed her for the better.'

'Right?'

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

After what felt like the longest hour to Trunks the planet of darkness came into view. Trunks walked to 18's door and knocked on it. The android opened the door in a new outfit she got from the dresser, she was sick of wearing those old clothes she had on a black shirt with striped sleeves, blue jeans, black shoe with orange socks.

"Were here, do you remember the plan?" Trunks asked.

18 nodded. "You fight him first then I jump in and we both keep attacking when his attention is towards the other."

Trunks nodded. "Alright and we make sure we both make it of this alive."

Remembering that lousy alien scientist she nodded. "Just make sure you let me ring that Doctor's neck." She demanded cracking her knuckles in anticipation. She'll be sure to kill him just as she and 17 had Dr Gero. No one manipulates her and lives. She'll make sure of that.

Trunks followed her and waited at the door with the android at his side. This was going to be the fight of their lives. All the training they did in the chamber all the strategizing would pay off right here. Hopefully all their hard work was not in vain. The power and techniques they developed while in the chamber will hopefully be enough. 'Get ready Hatchiyack.'

_The unlikely duo has finally arrived at their destination. Will a year's worth of training be enough to stop the dreaded Hatchiyack? What of 18? Will she carry out her plans after the battle's over? Find out on the next chapter of Changed Future!_

**Well I'm sure this will raise some questions like why hasn't 18 changed. Keep in mind it's necessary. Also she did change to an extent. I mean it took a while for Vegeta to change right? Also he changed willingly, he helped willingly while 18 is being forced so yeah of course she might have a harder time changing only time will tell. **

**XXXbluewolf- Glad we think alike on Trunks and 18. Hey if you're interested I have another T/18 fic called Dragonball OT I'm updating that next. **

**Reader-Z- I'm glad your enjoying the story. I do have something plan for when they 'give in to eachother' but not in the time chamber. I'll try not to disappoint. 100 chapters? Well I'll try. Don't worry I like long reviews it shows you care.**

**ChRz- I'm sorry but when you review can you tell me if I'm doing good or not? I mean it's hard to tell if reviewers like you enjoy the story. Still I'm glad you're still reading.**

**Deflow- Well I like to think a year alone is the first step. Rest assured I have something planned. Theres a time and place for everything I don't believe the time chamber should be one of them. Sorry but that's a spoiler I'll let you think on that.**

**Kirigoe-AstharoshiGroup-Thank you**

**Guest- Heres another one! Glad I caught you by surprise.**

**gesto- Well I PM'd you on that. But keep in mind from Goku's point of view Vegeta changed to an extent of course. Also thx. **

**Alright guys hope you don't mind the late update. I'll try to do better. So if your familiar with my patter then you should know Dragonball OT is next. **

**Have an awesome day!**


	10. NO UPDATE

**Ok something unexpected happened. It's kind of bad so it does require most of my attention. This is something a little personal so I cant tell any of you what's going on. But here's whats going to happen, most of my time needs to be used for this matter so I wont be able to do multiple stories per week, I'm sure you've noticed already since I havent added this on a regular week day like usual. So I decided that I need to update one story per week until my I have as much free time as I had before.**

**I decided that the story I'll be working on weekly will be Dragonball OT because it has the least amount of updates, once I comeplete it's first saga then I'll work on Changed Future per week, once it's saga is completed I'll work on Dragonball Yokai and so on. I hope you understand the pattern.**

**The reason why Dragonball Yokai is las is because it's first saga has already been comepleted so I figured it would be fair.**

**Now I will apologize to as many reviewers who gave names on this story. **

**SORRY SORRY SORRY **SORRY SORRY SORRY **SORRY SORRY SORRY **SORRY SORRY******** for not updating.****************

**To the guests. I'm SORRY for not updating.**

**So until I have finished my personal matter "Dragonball OT" will be the only story I will be updating per week. I do aplogize to you. So now I will respond to my reviewers.**

**gesto- Ya but sadly it's going to be on hiatus.**

**Guest- Glas you agree. **

**ChRz- Thx, for telling me what you think and your advice. I will keep that in mind. **

**Nyx-thx**

**Ok so Dragonball OT will be the only story i will update per week for a while this story is next in line. So hopefully I'll get my personal problem fixed, so I do apologize to everyone who was looking forward to an update. **

**If you dont like Dragonball OT then feel free to go to my favorites and read "Bringer of Death" , it's an amazing read that I can promise you. The guys who write it are amazing. So see you guys later. **

**Again sorry. :(**


End file.
